


Ясень

by rubyrummy



Series: Три ключа [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Том Риддл вновь оказываются в заколдованной стране. Судьба даёт очередной шанс названным братьям.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используются очевидные и неочевидные заимствования из других произведений.

_Судьба взяла моё сердце_  
и тебя вложила мне в грудь.  
Ты меня не можешь отторгнуть,  
я тебя не могу отторгнуть, —  
друг без друга нам не вздохнуть! 

_Ты и я, я и ты — это мы с тобою, —_  
эти звенья не разомкнуть!  
Море и небо, связанные судьбою,  
небо и море суть. 

_Хуан Рамос Хименес_

С придушенным вскриком Гарри вынырнул из беспокойного вязкого сна. Сердце бешено стучало, грудь тяжко вздымалась. Ладони горели, будто он легкомысленно схватился за кипящий котёл голыми руками.

Было темно и душно. Весь июль стояла невыносимая жара.

Гарри сел и спустил ноги с кровати, погрузив ступни в лохматый коврик. Потёр ладони друг от друга, потрогал щёки. Горячие.

Шрамы на ладонях проступили, налились пульсирующей кровью, побагровели. За четыре года, что прошли с возвращения в Англию, это случилось впервые. Один из них он получил, когда поранился в можжевеловом лесу, второй — когда побратался и разделил власть с Томом.

Если шрам на правой ладони и раньше иногда оживал, когда брат-король искал с ним встречи, или просто думал о нём, то на левой — никогда прежде не тревожил. Гарри даже его не чувствовал: ни следа, ни уплотнения под кожей — ничего.

Он попытался вспомнить, что ему снилось… Вокруг растеклась беззвёздная ночь. Или пещера?.. Он зажмурился до белых точек, но ничего не всплыло в памяти.

Гарри встал, подошёл к окну и распахнул створки, впустив прохладный ветер в спальню.

Алые шторы зашевелились, вздулись пузырями. Под потолком проснулась вертушка, лениво повела цветными бумажными лепестками. Со спинки стула шёлковым сгустком медленно сползла зелёная парадная мантия. На стене затрепетал отлепившийся уголок плаката «Паддлмир Юнайтед». По столу с шорохом покатились свитки.

Гарри поднял мантию с пола, отряхнул, кинул в шкаф. Потом вздохнул, вернулся, повесил как положено — на плечики. Он так и не полюбил приёмы и балы. К счастью, в Англии не так уж часто доводилось выходить в свет. Из регулярных — только день рождения Невилла. Леди Лонгботтом была непреклонна: никаких современных игр и веселья, только парадная мантия и фуршет.

Закинув свитки со стола в ящик, Гарри послюнявил пальцем уголок плаката и прилепил стене. Ветер тут же оторвал его обратно. В Королевстве он с ним разговаривал. Английский же ветер упорно хранил молчание, как ни пытался Гарри его разговорить.

Он напрягся, собирая магию в пальцах. Колдовать палочкой он не любил, хотя она ему нравилась. Остролист и перо феникса. Он был тёмным королём, его деревом был остролист. Она ему подходила. Но он знал вкус настоящего волшебства и помнил каково это колдовать самому, без костыля.

Когда-то давно плакат принадлежал Джеймсу Поттеру, и Гарри очень им дорожил. Он даже стал болеть за «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и играть в квиддич из-за желания быть ближе к отцу. Он медленно провёл ладонью по бумаге, магией прилепляя к стене. Золотые искры побежали по краям плаката.

Гарри нахмурился. Плакат заиграл свежими красками и явно стал новее, чем был. Когда он колдовал без палочки, то заклинания выходили иначе. Хотел собрать разбитую кружку — получал совершенно новую, будто только из гончарной печи. Охлаждал воду — выходил кусок льда. Один раз щелчком пальцев разжёг огонь в камине… столб пламени, говорят, видели во всей деревне. 

Но Гарри не унывал. Магнус не верил в талант — он верил в упорство. Только первые десять тысяч часов сложно, приговаривал дракон, обучая королей управлять чистой силой. Поэтому Гарри тренировался, но обычно, конечно, в школе. Хогвартсу не привыкать к разрушительной магии неумелых учеников.

Он тосковал без Королевства. Он надеялся встретить Тома в школе, но в Хогвартсе его не было. Конечно, он мог учиться где-то в другом месте, в Дурмстранге или Ильверморни, а может даже в Австралии, но…

Гарри не чувствовал его. Нити, которые когда-то их связывали, смотрели в ничто. Раньше не имело значения, где Том — рядом или за тысячи миль, — стоило подумать о нём, потянуться, и он приходил. Он был южным ветром, теплом вспаханной земли, пеплом сгоревшего костра.

И дело было не в том, что он в Англии, а не в Королевстве.

Он по-прежнему чувствовал других. Он смотрел на дверь, когда Рон, возвращаясь из душа, только брался за ручку, или замолкал над партой за мгновение до того, как Снейп влетал в кабинет. Он просыпался, стоило Шеймусу схватиться за полог кровати, или уходил в сторону во время матча, когда за спиной внезапно появлялся загонщик команды противника.

Он слышал маму и крёстного на расстоянии. Он чувствовал, когда она расстроена, или огорчена, или просто устала, и ей нужно побыть наедине. Он знал, если Сириус вновь загулял или подрался.

Но это было не так, как с Томом — они не ощущали его присутствия.

Гарри сел обратно на кровать. Сон был важен — как его вспомнить?

Он лёг, вытянулся во весь рост. Длинные волосы расплескались по подушке. Закрыл глаза. Расслабился.

Надо заснуть — возможно, сон вернётся.

Предутренние солнечные лучи лениво заползли в комнату, вызолотили стены. Мама завозилась в спальне. Зашумела вода в ванной, загремели ящики комода. Негромко хлопнув дверью, она прокралась на цыпочках по коридору, спустилась вниз. Спустя какое-то время вернулась — тишина затопила спальню Гарри.

Поставила заглушку, понял он, чтобы ненароком его не разбудить.

Тоскливая нежность сжала сердце. Он никак не мог к ней привыкнуть. У него были Селена, Фиби, Берта, и иногда Иона, но мама будто совмещала их всех.

Он жалел о тех годах, когда её не было рядом. Девять долгих безрадостных лет. Она бы читала ему сказки на ночь, лечила разбитые коленки, выслушивала детские обиды. Летом они бы ездили в Корнуолл: бродили по берегу моря и цветущим полям, взбирались по узким тропинкам, играли в прятки с пикси.

Всё это было, но Гарри ничего не помнил. Не мог помнить.

Но как бы хотел.

Он был сиротой до того, как попал в Королевство: родители погибли в автокатастрофе, и он жил в семье тётки. А когда вернулся — мама была жива. И у него был крёстный.

Он ничего не знал ни о них, ни о своей жизни. Впрочем, сначала он думал, что вновь попал в какой-то другой мир, но однажды ночью на тонкой грани сна и яви ему привиделось подземное озеро драконов, где он плыл в зыбком зелёном свете сквозь чёрную воду.

 _Я забрала её у тебя, хотя срок её не вышел. То, что неверно — должно исправить. Спаси его — спасёшь её._

Он спас Тома. Он спас маму? Он исправил то, что неверно? Но как? Почему?

Гарри подозревал, что тётя Петуния или солгала, или сама не знала о том, как погибли родители. Она говорила, что они разбились на машине, выжил лишь он один. У него даже остался шрам. Тонкий, в виде молнии.

Но когда он вернулся в Англию, то лоб был чист, а мама жива.

Голова шла кругом, никак не получалось собрать головоломку. К тому же, мама и крёстный избегали говорить о смерти отца. Он чувствовал тайну, спрятанную в оборванных словах, затаившуюся в украдкой брошенных взглядах. Он знал, что в те годы шла война, люди таинственно пропадали или погибали в жутких мучениях. Зачем молчать, если он погиб в стычке? Гарри не понимал. Он неутомимо задавал каверзные вопросы, хитрил и ловчил, а мама упорно уводила разговор в сторону.

Ещё в прошлой жизни он пытался вспомнить хоть что-то, но видел лишь зелёную вспышку и чувствовал отголосок ужасной боли. Вспышка — явно не свет автомобильных фар. Какое-то заклинание? Или дымолётный порошок?

Магнус любил повторять: не можешь решить сразу — оставь, дай вопросу настояться. В конце концов Гарри отпустил себя. Ему и так было чем заняться, не так уж просто было влиться в новую жизнь, ничем себя не выдав. Повезло, что в тот год маме вздумалось восстановить отношения с сестрой, и за ссорами друг с другом ни она, ни крёстный не обратили внимание на его рассеянность.

Гарри огорчало, что не с кем поговорить о Королевстве. Не то чтобы у него не было друзей. Были. С Невиллом Лонгботтом он познакомился ещё до школы. С Роном Уизли и Гермионой Грейнджер подружился уже в Хогвартсе. Он чувствовал, что рассказывать нельзя, не для чужих ушей его необычное приключение. Чего доброго решат, что ему самое время на пятый этаж Святого Мунго.

Гарри зазнобило — как обычно, в преддверии сна. Он забрался под одеяло, завернулся в мягкое тепло и мигом провалился в смутное полузабытьё. 

Горячие камни обжигали босые ступни. Он стоял во тьме. Зрачки расширились, пытаясь поймать хоть намёк света, но напрасно — в полной темноте ночное зрение бессильно.

Он услышал тяжёлое дыхание. Воздух с присвистом вздымал невидимую грудь. Гарри вытянул руки, шагнул вперёд.

И проснулся.

Ничего особенного, и тем не менее его охватила тревога. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, крепко зажмурился, но тщетно — он не знал, где был, и кто был с ним во тьме. Но кто бы то ни был — он умирал.

От рук шло тепло. Гарри отнял ладони от лица, внимательно осмотрел: кожа припухла, побагровела, будто от удара.

Он решительно вылез из кровати и потянулся, прогоняя ленивую утреннюю скованность. Переоделся. Расчесался, собрал волосы в хвост: они отросли до плеч, но до былой гривы было ещё далеко.

Волосы да зелья — основной камень преткновения с мамой. Гарри отлично знал, что короткая стрижка не для него. Волосы росли, как хотели, торчали, как им нравилось — ни одно заклинание не брало. А к зельеварению всю любовь отбил профессор Снейп.

Гарри старался не огорчать и не расстраивать маму. Трепетно оберегал от всяческих волнений, никогда не шёл на открытый конфликт. Увиливал, как мог. В школе не стригся — только на каникулах, когда попадал в руки к маме. После второго курса она всё-таки поняла, что он не просто так каждый раз приезжает с отросшими патлами. Она переборола себя, оставила в покое. Но иногда забывалась, уморительно морщилась и поджимала губы.

Он бы хотел, чтобы и с зельварением вышло так… Мама обожала зелья: она была готова торчать в лаборатории днями и ночами, таскала работу в дом, отдавала ей выходные. Гарри же над котлом нервничал, маялся и тосковал.

Снейпу хватило одного занятия, чтобы навсегда определиться с мнением: Гарри Поттер — глуп, невежествен и ленив.

На первом уроке он лишь беспомощно хватал воздух ртом. Надо было отвечать, а он... Он растерялся: чужие расхлёстанные эмоции оглушили — от чудовищной смеси ненависти, зависти, тоски, раскаянья и мучительной боли отнялся язык, пропали связные мысли. Голый волк с содранной шкурой, а не живой человек.

Гарри впервые пожалел о своём особенном восприятии. Ни один человек на него так не действовал, но и ни один человек ничего подобного к нему не испытывал. Кое-как он научился отгораживаться от Снейпа, прячась в холоде от его жара, но с тех пор как только видел котёл, то вспоминал профессора и окунался в омут чужой боли. Не удивительно, что зелья он не любил.

Конечно, у мамы возникли вопросы: как единственный «тролль» затесался среди «превосходно» и «выше ожидаемо». Естественно, Гарри ей не ответил. Правду не расскажешь, врать он не любил. Она грустно спросила, не обижает ли его профессор, не относится ли к нему предвзято. Гарри ответил отрицательно. Снейп не обижал, отнюдь. Он был из тех людей, что судят по первому впечатлению, встречают по одёжке. Гарри свой шанс упустил.

Больше они о профессоре не говорили. Мама растолковала правила нарезки, заставила выучить таблицу совместимости компонентов, объяснила, почему некоторые зелья готовят на сильном огне, а некоторые томят на слабом. Благодаря ей он неплохо знал зельеварение, но её мечта о совместных опытах в лаборатории, к сожалению, не сбылась.

Гарри вышел из комнаты. В коридоре порхали золотистые бабочки, под потолком плавали воздушные шары, на лестнице малиновые ленты оплели перила. Из кухни шёл душистый коричный запах — запах праздника.

Дня его рождения.


	2. Chapter 2

Он сбежал по ступенькам, за один раз перепрыгивая через три, и ворвался на кухню. Мама сосредоточенно перекладывала печенье с противня, Сириус варил кофе. На плите шипел и плевался маслом бекон в сковородке.

— О, Сохатик! — воскликнул крёстный. Турка взмыла в воздух и, не расплескав ни капли, приземлилась на стол. — Хотя какой из тебя Сохатик — скачешь ты как заправский олень!

— Я бы сказала лось, — фыркнула мама, выпростав левую руку. — С днём рождения, милый.

Она обняла его, ласково потрепала по плечу. Гарри обхватил её, ткнулся носом в затылок — он перерос её на полголовы. Рыжие волосы пахли корицей.

— Мы хотели тебя разбудить, — призналась она. — Принести кофе и печенье. А ты сам встал.

Когда-то Гарри терпеть не мог дни рождения: дядя и тётя сроду ничего ему не покупали, а Дадли одаривали по самые уши. Но мама и крёстный другое дело — они любили и умели праздновать. 

— А я сам встал, — подхватил Гарри. — Не спалось почему-то.

— Особенный день, — подмигнул Сириус. — Совсем уже взрослый.

Гарри почудился намёк. Взрослый? Для чего он уже взрослый? Но мама ничего не заметила или сделала вид.

— Четырнадцать лет, — проговорила она внезапно, недоверчиво его разглядывая, даже отстранилась, чтобы лучше видеть. Гарри разжал руки, выпуская её из объятий.

Он дивился: она так напоминала тётю Петунию — чертами лица, мимикой, — и была на неё совершенно непохожа. У них был один и тот же лоб, нос, форма ушей, но мама была зеленоглазой и рыжеволосой, а тётка — голубоглазой и светловолосой.

— С ума сойти. Четырнадцать лет! — повторила она и украдкой утёрла выступившие слёзы. Гарри и Сириус разом отвернулись: оба терялись, если она вдруг плакала.

— Давайте завтракать? — решительно предложил крёстный. — Раз уж праздничного пробуждения не вышло.

Гарри быстро расправился с яичницей и беконом и налил себе кофе. Он даже не подозревал, как соскучился по терпкому вкусу и пряному запаху — ему разрешили пить кофе только пару недель назад. Маленькими глотками он смаковал божественный вкус — у крёстного была лёгкая рука. Мама лениво намазывала виноградный джем на тосты, Сириус макал печенье в молоко. 

— Гости придут к четырём, — сообщила мама, а затем таинственно добавила: — Но подарки прислали заранее. Я сложила их в гостиной.

Гарри без промедления ринулся прочь из кухни. Золотистые бабочки, облепившие стены в коридоре, испуганно вспорхнули и рассыпались золотыми искрами. Не обратив на них внимания, он влетел в гостиную и кинулся к груде цветастых пакетов и коробок.

Первым в руки попался подарок от Гермионы. Увесистый. Он готов был поклясться, что она подарила ему очередную книгу — серьёзную и полезную, — но ошибся. Набор по уходу за метлой!

— Хорошая девочка, — проговорил крёстный ехидно. — Знает, что подарить. В курсе твоих вкусов.

У Гарри было уже три метлы — «Нимбус 2000», «Нимбус 2001» и королева всех мётел «Молния», — и Сириус явно не собирался останавливаться, несмотря на мамины протесты.

— Ой, Блэк, уймись, — отмахнулась мама. — Будто бы это тайна всех времён и народов.

Гарри слушал их вполуха. Он не раз напоминал Сириусу, что да, Гермиона — девушка, да, она его подруга, но не подружка! Он добрался до подарка от Рона. Внутри коробки была коробка поменьше с прилепленной сверху запиской, которая гласила: «открывай один!». Гарри покосился на маму с крёстным и аккуратно отложил подарок в сторону.

— Что это? — подозрительно спросила она, заметив манёвр.

— Что-то личное? — аккуратно предположил Гарри.

— Любопытство кошку сгубило, Эванс, — отозвался Сириус и подмигнул, дескать, мне-то расскажешь, я не выдам.

— А я думала, что ты со мной всем делишься, — она демонстративно скуксилась, но тут же расхохоталась. — Да, некоторые вещи мамам лучше не знать. Спать крепче будем.

От Хагрида он получил пакет сладостей, Гарри понадеялся, что тот всё-таки их купил, а не сам приготовил. От Невилла — коллекционный набор фигурок игроков ирландской сборной по квиддичу.

— Ого! — воскликнул Сириус. — Я пытался купить, но их пока нет в открытой продаже. «Только на чемпионате мира!», — передразнил он кого-то писклявым голосом. — «И не просите, мистер Блэк!».

— О, кстати, а Лонгботтомы-то будут на матче? Я всё забываю спросить Алису.

— Не думаю, — медленно проговорил Сириус. — Фрэнк ничего такого не говорил.

— Невилл терпеть не может квиддич, — машинально отозвался Гарри, добравшись до подарка крёстного. — Высоты боится. И от мельтешения голова кружится.

— В прадеда пошёл, — Сириус почесал затылок. — Дед говорил, что Арфанг все мётлы жены на подставки для пугал извёл, чтобы за воронами летали. Говорят, потом полгода во Франции жил, нос домой сунуть боялся, пережидал пока Каллидора сменит гнев на милость.

— А Алисе нравится, — проговорила мама. — Она всю жизнь карточки собирает. Может, без Невилла будут.

Сорвав пурпурную обёрточную бумагу с золотой лентой, Гарри задохнулся от восторга. Сириус подарил складной перочинный нож, который открывал любой замок и распутывал любой узел.

— Не стоило! — ахнул Гарри.

— Полезная штука, — отмахнулся крёстный. — Пригодится.

Гарри влюбился в нож с тех самых пор как увидел, но и не думал даже о нём мечтать: семейная всё-таки вещь — Сириус получил его в наследство от дяди.

— Ты подарил ему отмычку?!

— Ты же сама сказала, что мётел достаточно!

— Отмычку, Блэк! — не унималась мама. — Ребёнку!

— О, да ладно! Ему четырнадцать. Лось, а не ребёнок. И всё равно он не нарушает правила. Такой приличный, что зубы сводит, — весело проворчал Сириус. — Я всё же надеюсь, что он просто отлично заметает следы и не попадается.

— Приличный, — ответил Гарри, но когда мама отвернулась — отчаянно замотал головой. — Очень приличный.

— Гарри, — сухо проговорила она, — я вижу твоё отражение в окне.

— Чёрт.

— Между прочим, — заметил Сириус, — в прошлом году ты сама лично вручила ему мантию-невидимку. А это, знаешь ли, куда большее подспорье шалостям, чем нож-отмычка.

— Во-первых, — не согласилась мама, — так заведено у Поттеров. На тринадцать лет старшему сыну дарят мантию. Кто я такая, чтобы идти против вековых традиций? Во-вторых, с помощью мантии нельзя открыть чужой ящик и посмотреть что внутри. Нельзя добраться до личного дневника.

— С помощью мантии можно подсмотреть из-за спины! — возразил Сириус. — Выйти из школы, чтобы никто не заметил! Пробраться в ван…

Он резко замолчал.

— Блэк? — мама напряглась. — Только не говори мне, что вы?..

— Нет, конечно, нет! — запротестовал крёстный. — По крайней мере, к тебе точно нет.

Гарри решительно зашуршал бумагой, отвлекая их друг от друга. Мерлин, он точно не хотел знать о том, в какую ванную комнату забирался отец с крёстным. А уж о том, что они там делали и думать не желал.

В тёмно-синей коробке с белыми звёздами лежал чёрный чемоданчик из матовой кожи с серебряным кругом на крышке. 

— Походный набор зельевара, — прочитал он. Он поискал записку и нашёл — плотный белый кусок бумаги с синими вензелям. — «Никогда не знаешь, какое зелье понадобится в пути». Мистер и миссис Тонкс?

Миссис Тонкс — кузину Сириуса — Гарри слегка побаивался. Стоило ей войти в комнату, так у него чесалась шея — встать, выпрямиться, вежливо шаркнуть ножкой. Он даже говорить начинал не как мальчик, а как король Гарри, чем ставил в тупик маму и Сириуса, а миссис Тонкс изрядно веселил.

Подарок выбирала она — без всякого сомнения. Она заведовала аптекой в больнице Святого Мунго. Мама работала под её началом.

— Чего это Меда расщедрилась? — Сириус с любопытством посмотрел на маму.

— Возможно, — проговорила она неохотно, — я пару раз упомянула, что Гарри хорошо удаются зелья.

— Тролль на тролле — это, по-твоему, хорошо? Или ты всё-таки готова признать, что Снейп его недолюбливает и придирается?

— Профессор Снейп, — поправила она. — Не думаю, что он придирается.

— Но зелья Гарри же хорошо удаются? — напомнил Сириус. — А в табеле — тролль по зельеварению. Мне надо с ним поговорить!

— Нет! — воскликнули мама и Гарри одновременно.

— Мерлин, какое единодушие, — удивился крёстный.

— Если приспичит, я сама с ним поговорю!

— Никто ни с кем не будет говорить! — возмутился Гарри. — Не смейте меня позорить в школе. Я вам Малфой, что ли? Сам справлюсь.

Мама и крёстный переглянулись, но, кажется, передумали мчаться в школу разбираться. Мистер Малфой ужасно раздражал Сириуса и действительно таскался в Хогвартс как на работу. Мётлы не те, преподаватель не тот, как вы смеете моего сына заставлять мыть полы… 

Гарри развернул последний подарок — и застыл.

Кожаный кошель на шнурке с монограммой «ЛЭ». Мама не снимая носила его на шее. Отец сам его сделал и подарил, когда они только начали встречаться.

— Мам… — с трудом выговорил Гарри и замолчал.

— Неопределимые растягивающие чары, защита от воров, — мама весело улыбалась. — Отличная штука.

— Но это же…

— Никаких «но», — отмела она всякие возражения. — Никто, кроме тебя, ничего из кошелька не достанет. Вам, подросткам, нужны такие штуки.

— Вот там и будешь хранить отмычку, чтоб никто не увёл, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Гарри встал и крепко обнял её. Как он жил без неё всё это время? Как он сумел выжить в доме, где его никогда не любили, где считали обузой, где нарочно делали вид, будто его не существует?

— Девчачьи нежности, — пробормотал крёстный, и мама ловко извернулась, поймала его за рукав, притянула к ним

Сириус мог сколько угодно ворчать, но Гарри знал, что тот чувствует на самом деле. Когда мама машинально гладила его мимоходом — по голове, по плечу, по спине — как у неё бывало, то он застывал, будто зверёк застигнутый врасплох. Когда обнимала — он корчил тоскливые рожи и подчёркнуто вырывался. А внутри всё пело и требовало — ещё, ещё, ещё!

Первое время Гарри думал, что Сириус влюблён в маму. Впрочем, быстро отмёл это как ошибочное. Крёстный точно также замирал, если Гарри искал у него ласки.

Сириусу отчаянно требовались прикосновения, но он никогда сам не шёл на контакт. Будто когда-то давно его нещадно за это ругали.

Только в собачьем образе он не стеснялся и не убегал. Гарри нравилось бывать с ним в парке: огромный ухоженный волкодав был всем по нраву. Дети кормили его мороженым, девушки чесали за ушком — Сириус балдел, Гарри хохотал, мама вздыхала.

Первым высвободился Сириус, потом мама — пора начинать готовить, времени осталось всего ничего! — Гарри собрал подарки и отнёс наверх.

Рон подарил бомбы вонючки. Гарри заснул их в школьный сундук, в самый дальний угол. Набор по уходу за мётлами поставил в шкаф. Ещё понадобится дома: надо привести в порядок «Молнию», посмотреть как поживают «Нимбусы».

Любовно расставив фигурки ирландской сборной на полке, он застыл над походным чемоданом зельевара. Что с ним делать? Подарок добротный и дорогой, но он бы подошёл Забини — поди у того и так есть, — или тому же Малфою, но что ему с ним делать? Тем более чемоданчик такой внушительный: в кармане не потаскаешь. Не может быть, что он такой всегда. Гарри прочитал инструкцию. Так и есть: он ткнул палочкой в центр серебряного круга, и чемоданчик уменьшился до размеров спичечного коробка.

Он сунул его в кошель — пригодится, — затем запихал туда же нож-отмычку и мантию-невидимку. Гарри повесил мамин подарок шею, спрятав под рубашку. Прижал ладонью к сердцу.

От отца осталось немного вещей: дом, мантия, пара плакатов, несколько замызганных учебников по трансфигурации. И кошель, который отец сшил и зачаровал для мамы. Он должен был стать артефактором, как Гаррин прадед, но не успел — погиб совсем молодым.

Сириус, как мог, заменял отца. И всё же был больше как старший брат. Классный старший брат, что уж говорить.

Гарри не жаловался, но иногда тосковал по несбыточному. Каким он был? Судя по рассказам, весёлый. Верный. Отчаянный. Мама говорила, что Гарри очень на него похож, и чем старше он становился, тем отчётливей он видел это в её глазах.

Она так и не вышла вновь замуж. Честно говоря, Гарри не видел никого на примете, кроме Сириуса, но от Сириуса толка в этом плане не было. Был ещё Рем Люпин. Хороший человек — ужасный оборотень.

В Королевстве оборотни не зависели от цикла луны. Они не делили себя на части, не запирали одного в другом, не отрекались от самих себя. Они жили по древнему закону звериной крови. В человеческом облике смотрели глазами зверя, слышали его ушами, чувствовали его носом, в зверином — не теряли ни памяти, ни разума.

Конечно, были и другие. Гарри доводилось встречать одичавших. Тех, в которых не осталось ничего осмысленного, только безумие и жажда крови. Тех, которые убивали не из-за пропитания, а ради удовольствия.

Рем боялся и ненавидел своего волка. И волк отвечал ему тем же.

Маме там делать нечего. Нельзя исправить того, кто не желает меняться.

Когда-то Гарри мог провести волка и человека по тёмному пути, показать друг другу, научить жить в мире. Но он больше не тёмный король — он просто мальчик-волшебник. И даже дело не в том, что его никто не послушает. Гарри не чувствовал былой силы, не доверял сам себе.


	3. Chapter 3

День промелькнул, будто снитч в ясном небе.

Невилл с мамой растворились в вечерних сумерках. Гермиону увела Тонкс — мистер и миссис Грейджер безусловно по достоинству оценят розовые волосы и рваные джинсы. Джинни и Рон исчезли в зелёном пламени камина. Сириус увлёк Рема и Хагрида в гараж оценить новые приблуды к мотоциклу.

Когда Тонксы вежливо прощались, Гарри безотчётно приподнял подбородок и улыбнулся лучшей из своих улыбок. Распрямил плечи, хотя у него и без того была прекрасная осанка, безжалостно вбитая Арком Блэком. В глазах у миссис Тонкс заиграли чертенята.

— Жду не дождусь, — проговорила она мило, — когда же мы всё-таки с вами попадём на один и тот же приём. Лили упоминала, что вы прекрасно танцуете.

Гарри мысленно поморщился: после вчерашнего дня рождения Невилла спина и ноги всё ещё тоскливо ныли. К сожалению, он научился танцевать ещё в Королевстве, а в Англии мама настояла на уроках. Учитель удивлялся, дескать, природный талант. Природный талант звали Фиби и Арк Блэк.

— Мне кажется, — весело сообщила мама, — Гарри вчера даже не присел.

Юные кокетки, суровые матери семейств, вдовствующие леди: никто не ушёл обиженным — Гарри постарался за всех. Сириус — нахал — сбежал, оттанцевав положенный танец с леди Августой.

— Бойся, Гарри, — усмехнулся мистер Тонкс. — Дромеда способна танцевать ночь на пролёт.

— Сочту за честь, — ответил Гарри, с трудом подавив желание поклониться и приложиться губами к тыльной стороне ладони миссис Тонкс.

Они вышли на улицу. Сириус, Рем и Хагрид о чём-то жарко спорили чуть в стороне. Мистер Тонкс заинтересованно повернул голову, прислушиваясь, затем обменялся взглядом с женой. Та едва заметно кивнула, и он радостно, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, побежал к мужчинам.

— Никогда не взрослеют, — вздохнула миссис Тонкс.

— Это уж точно, — подтвердила мама, непроизвольно взглянув на Сириуса.

— Гарри, составите мне компанию? — спросила миссис Тонкс.

— Конечно, — быстро согласился он.

— Не хочу идти одна и не хочу ждать Теда, пусть поболтает вволю, — пояснила она. — До свидания, Лили. Спасибо за прекрасный ужин.

Попрощавшись, мама скрылась в доме. Гарри подставил локоть и повёл миссис Тонкс по улице сквозь густеющие сумерки.

— Иногда я забываюсь, что вы не сын Сириуса, — внезапно проговорила она. — Вы так на него похожи. Не внешне, конечно. Но тем, как говорите, как ведёте себя. Он дал вам хорошее воспитание.

— Они с мамой постарались, — не стал спорить Гарри.

— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялась она. — Но рука Блэка ясно чувствуется. Удивительно, как всё повернулось. Как бы ни отрекался от крови, кровь не изменишь.

На улице зажглись фонари, осветив булыжную мостовую тусклым золотистым светом. Тишина окутала их, обрела глубину. Он втянул пряный ночной воздух и вдруг отчётливо понял, что лето пошло на убыль. Близилось его время.

Он покосился на миссис Тонкс — она о чём-то задумалась. Гарри зацепил её эмоции по касательной и удивился: Сириус истово ненавидел свою семью, она же… она скучала, но без ядовитой отравляющей горечи.

Она тосковала по тому, что уже никогда не будет, по безвозвратно утраченной юности и беспечности. А где-то в глубине притаилось нечто трудноопределимое — прятки в бесконечной тёмной библиотеке, полночная трапеза у пышущего торфяным пламенем камина, дружный топот ножек по натёртому до блеска паркетному полу, шорох платьев, запах шоколада и табака.

— Извините за любопытство, — проговорил он осторожно, будто пробуя ногой тонкий лёд. — Я знаю, что мой род идёт от Линфреда Стинчкомбского, а Малфои и Нотты пришли вместе с Вильгельмом Завоевателем… Кто был первым Блэком? Мне не хочется спрашивать Сириуса, он не любит говорить о семье. Прощу прощения, если и вы не желаете.

Она мягко сжала его локоть.

— Какой бы ни была моя семья, — сказала она просто, — я горжусь предками. Не всеми, конечно, но… Я расскажу, только не на улице.

Тонксы жили неподалёку от Поттеров: всего в двух кварталах. Отведя его в увитую плющом беседку, миссис Тонкс взмахнула палочкой, зажигая волшебные фонарики. Тени шарахнулись по углам, испуганные тусклым светом. Гарри устроился на деревянной скамье, миссис Тонкс села рядом.

— Никто точно не знает, кто был первым в нашем роду, — проговорила она медленно. — Кто-то полагает, что мы вышли из кельтских друидов, кто-то — например, моя тётя Вальбурга, мать Сириуса, — считает прародительницей печально известную ведьму Моргану. Но лорд Арктур, — глава рода Блэк, родной дед Сириуса и мой троюродный, — руководствовался не сказками и не преданиями, он собрал и перевёл дошедшие до нас летописи. Он говорил, что первый Блэк пришёл со звёзд вслед за своим королём полторы тысячи лет назад.

Гарри порылся в памяти.

— За Артуром?

— Нет, — ответила она. — Ard Rí. Он искал его, но так и не нашёл. 

— Ard Rí? — переспросил Гарри.

— С кельтского это переводится как «верховный король».

Гарри застыл, будто молнией поражённый. Сколько она сказала? Полторы тысячи лет назад?

— Известно как звали первого Блэка? — спросил он глухо.

— К сожалению, нет.

Как-то Том спросил у Арка, не пришли ли Блэки извне, тот посмеялся и ответил, что Блэки плоть от плоти Королевства.

Гарри огляделся. Всё казалось странным. Если Блэки не пришли отсюда, то… Не мог же он прийти за ним?.. Он спросил, потому что было интересно, связаны ли эти Блэки с теми, но… Не мог же он промахнуться на полторы тысячи лет? Гарри прожил в Королевстве целую жизнь, а когда вернулся — не прошло и минуты.

— Вы как-то притихли, — тревожно спросила миссис Тонкс, будто чувствуя его настроение. Или просто наблюдательна?

Гарри потянулся к ней, как когда-то тянулся к Арку Блэку. Нити неловко потыкались, но… ничего не вышло.

— Просто задумался, — проговорил он. — Спасибо, что утолили моё любопытство. Благодарю за подарок. Чудесный набор.

— Зельеварение у вас в крови, — пояснила миссис Тонкс. — Ваш дед был превосходным зельеваром, мать отличный мастер. Не отказывайтесь от дара только потому, что вам не нравится преподаватель.

— О, вы знаете о профессоре, — проговорил Гарри сокрушенно.

— Все знают о профессоре Снейпе, Гарри, — миссис Тонкс глубоко вздохнула. — Дора тоже у него училась.

— Сочувствую ей.

— Зная Дору, надо сочувствовать профессору, — вздохнула миссис Тонкс. — У моей дочери просто удивительная способность к разрушению. В отца пошла.

Гарри припомнил разбитую сегодня вазу. Он не представлял, как Тонкс до неё добралась: мама нарочно спрятала ту в дальний угол. Но нет — Тонкс шла мимо, запуталась в ножках подставки, расхлестала вазу и разломала подставку. Талант, что уж говорить.

Бедная миссис Тонкс. Гарри знал, какая она чистюля. «Представляешь, у неё носки сами в стопку складываются! По цветам и размеру!».

 

Ночь захватила деревню, растеклась между домов. Запели цикады. Завёл трель соловей. Спокойствие обняло его, усмирило встревоженное сердце — ночь всегда была ему верным другом.

Дома была только мама. Он потянулся к Сириусу, догадываясь, где тот: так и есть — оккупировал местный паб. 

Гарри открыл дверь, бесшумно вошёл внутрь. Собрав в столовой оставшиеся чашки и тарелку от торта, он отнёс на кухню.

— Убрал посуду, — сообщил он, а мама вздрогнула. Кастрюля грохнулась в мыльную раковину.

— Напугал же ты меня! — воскликнула она, прижав руки к груди.

— Извини, — искренне расстроился он. — Я не хотел.

— Ладно, — ответила она. — Долго ты как-то.

— Проводил. Поболтал, — ответил он. — Успешно изобразил приличного мальчика.

— Это отлично у тебя получается, — согласилась она. — Мне, кстати, тоже надо с тобой поболтать.

— О чём?

— Уберусь и поговорим, — решительно сказала она, зазвенев, будто тетива взятого наизготовку лука.

Гарри вспомнил, что Сириус сказал утром. Совсем уже взрослый? Для чего?

— Помочь? — предложил он.

— Если не трудно, то подберись в гостиной и столовой.

— Руками или… — спросил он, вопросительно подвигав бровями.

Прищурившись, она оглядела его с ног до головы:

— Ой, да чего думать! Палочкой, конечно.

 

Он в два счёта собрал разноцветные бумажные лепестки от хлопушек, очистил потолок от сажи — Сириус перестарался с фейерверками, — привёл в порядок накидки на диване и креслах, затем очистил в столовой скатерть от крошек, расставил стулья по местам, подмёл пол.

— Молодец, — проговорила мама, оглядываясь, а затем вздохнула: — Чем дольше тяну, тем меньше хочется. Пойдём куда-нибудь… Не знаю.

— На лестницу?

— А пошли на лестницу, — согласилась она.

Это было их место. Почему-то все важные разговоры так или иначе случались на лестнице. Она волновалась. Гарри взял её за руку, и она нервно сжала его пальцы.

— Сириус давно хотел тебе рассказать, а я все ждала пока ты станешь постарше, — проговорила она, когда они сели на ступеньки. — Дальше уже тянуть некуда. Тебе четырнадцать.

…Она замерла, затаилась рядом. Гарри вдруг стало жутко от старого горя, охватившего её. Стылого и холодного, как болотный туман.

— Твой отец погиб, когда тебе был год, — сказала она тихо. — Ты это уже знаешь. Ты не знаешь, что он погиб в нашем доме.

Гарри обнял её за плечи, притянул её себе. Каково ей было жить там, где погиб муж? Каково было бы ему, знай он?

— Сириус и я, конечно, всё поменяли. Ничего не осталось как прежде, — пояснила она. — Но я не это хотела рассказать… Смутное тогда было время. Ты, наверное, читал. Ты знаешь о нём?

Гарри кивнул. Он знал о тёмном волшебнике, который держал в страхе магическую Великобританию. Его имя до сих пор не произносили вслух, а в книжках стыдливо прятали на последних страницах, видимо, чтоб никто ненароком не нашёл, предпочитая обходиться незамысловатыми прозвищами: Сами-знаете-кто, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.

— Мы — Джеймс, Сириус и я — сражались против него и его приспешников, — он недоверчиво взглянул на неё. — Да, дорогой мой сын, мы состояли в незаконном ордене. Живи с этим.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

— Теперь понятно, в кого я такой.

— В кого ты такой я не знаю. Сириус прав, ты слишком приличный, — с нервным весельем отрезала она. — Даже я такой не была.

— Не верю. Профессор Макгонагалл постоянно мне напоминает, какой отличной девочкой ты была, как хорошо училась и слушалась учителей.

— Она меня любит, — согласилась мама. — Мы воевали против него, — продолжила она, замолчала, пожевала губу. — Мерлин, средневековье какое-то. Имя сказать боюсь, — пробормотала она сама себе и с трудом выговорила: — Против Волдеморта.

…Сердце сжалось. Перед глазами вспыхнул ослепительный зелёный свет и в ушах зазвенел безжалостный смех...

— Мы трижды с ним встречались. Кое-как удалось спастись. А потом я забеременела. Конечно, ни в каких вылазках больше не участвовала, да и Джеймс отказался… А потом появилось пророчество.

Гарри напрягся. Пророчества не сулили ничего хорошего.

— Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... — быстро произнесла мама, — рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой...

— Это значит?.. — тихо спросил Гарри. — Это я?

Мама посмотрела на него внимательно, потом перевела взгляд на входную дверь.

— Невилл тоже родился в конце июля, — проговорила она медленно. — Как и мы, Алиса и Фрэнк трижды избежали смерти от рук Волдеморта.

— Но он выбрал меня? — уточнил он.

— По крайней мере, мы были первыми и единственными, к кому он пришёл. Мы знали, что он ищет именно нас, поэтому и прятались.

— Он пришёл, чтобы убить меня, — с трудом произнёс Гарри. — Но не убил?..

Взгляд её остановился.

...Гарри услышал испуганный мужской голос:

— Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Это он! Беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его…

Мама бросилась прочь.

Она взбежала по ступенькам, потом дёрнулась назад — палочка осталась в гостиной, — но её остановила тень зелёного света на стене и последующий за ней тяжёлый грохот. И Гарри, и она вмиг поняли, что он означал. Боль разорвала сердце — ударила под вздох.

Она кинулась в детскую, перепуганной птицей заметалась по клетке, не зная, что предпринять. Палочки нет. Мантии нет. На окнах — решётки.

Он увидел самого себя. Маленький он отчаянно ревел, почувствовав мамин страх. Она упала на колени перед кроваткой.

— Тише, милый, — прошептала она, сквозь слёзы. — Гарри, мы тебя так любим... Мама любит тебя... Папа любит тебя... Будь сильным.

Они слышали его приближение. Гарри охватил ужас и гнев. Почему мама одна? Почему никого нет?

Он шёл неторопливо, прекрасно зная, что ей некуда деться. Попалась бестолковая птичка.

Дверь отворилась со скрипом. Мама встала, закрыла маленького его собой.

— Отойди, — велел он властно.

— Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, только не Гарри... — взмолилась она — голос сломался и зазвенел.

— Отойди в сторону, глупая девчонка! — рявкнул он. — Отойди сейчас же!

— Только не Гарри, прошу… — слёзы покатились по щекам, лицо исказила судорога, но она не отвела взгляда. — Убей меня! Убей меня вместо него!

— Последний раз тебе говорю — отойди!

— Не Гарри! Сжалься! Не мой сын… Пожалуйста… Я сделаю все что угодно… Только не Гарри!

Он зарычал, вскинул руку с палочкой, но вдруг застыл, как схваченная внезапным морозом река. Глаза лихорадочно заметались по её лицу. 

— Как ты сказала? — проговорил он очень медленно. — Гарри… Гарри Поттер?

Он отступил назад, нелепо огляделся, будто не понимая, где находится.

— Дай мне на него взглянуть, — попросил он на удивление нормальным голосом.

Она не двинулась с места.

— Я не трону его, — пообещал он, а когда она даже не пошевелилась, застонал: — О, Мерлин! Смотри! — и спрятал руки за спину.

Мама сделала крошечный шажок в сторону, ровно такой, чтобы можно было разглядеть личико мальчика. Он впился в него взглядом, как клещ в собачье ухо.

— У него твои глаза, — произнёс он тихо. — Один в один.

И вышел...

Гарри вынырнул из чужой памяти, услышал мамин голос — тихий и вибрирующий от слёз. Он смотрел на входную дверь, освещённую настенной лампой. Потолок лениво царапали воздушные шары, чуть слышно поскрипывая.

— Он ничего мне не сделал, — прошептала она. — Ничего не сделал ни мне, ни тебе. Я до сих пор не знаю, что это было, — она нервно усмехнулась. — Сириус говорит, дескать, у меня такие красивые глаза, что даже тёмных лордов останавливают.

Гарри медленно гладил её по спине. Он видел её глазами, но не был уверен, было ли это его богатое воображение или реальное воспоминание.

— На следующий день нам прислали голову Питера. С тремя совами. В картонной коробке. Кровь пропитала её до дна, — содрогнувшись от отвращения, проговорила она и затем пояснила: — Питер был нашим другом и хранителем тайны. Мы думали, что хорошо защищены — в дом под Фиделиусом можно попасть только по приглашению. А он предал нас. Когда тело выловили из Темзы — на левой руке была метка. Мы знали, что среди нас предатель, но на Питера никто даже не думал.

Зелёная вспышка. Холодный голос. Вон оно как, думал он про себя отстранённо. В прошлый раз его не остановили красивые глаза. В прошлый раз он убил её. Тень воспоминания коснулась его: он ясно услышал грохот, почувствовал запах извёстки, увидел маму, лежащую изломанной куклой на полу.

— Вот уже тринадцать лет о нём ничего не слышно. Исчез, как сквозь землю провалился. Мы ещё долго не верили, но люди перестали пропадать, семьи гибнуть.

Гарри молчал. Она заслонила его собой. Ей не обязательно было умирать. Он предлагал ей отойти, отдать его. Но она не отступила. Ни тогда, ни потом — до конца защищала в безнадёжном бою.

— Огорчила я тебя, — с трудом выговорила она. — Надо было отложить. Не в день рождения.

— Я рад, что узнал, — он прильнул к ней. — Спасибо.

Но благодарил он, конечно, не за рассказ.


	4. Chapter 4

Ночью Гарри вновь стоял во тьме на горячих камнях, слушая дыхание умирающего. В ноздри ударил резкий неприятный запах. Он шагнул и проснулся.

С прошедшего дня рождения сон снился уже раз пять, но запах — это было что-то новенькое. Раньше всё повторялось, как по накатанной.

Серый свет наполнял спальню. Гарри прислушался — дом спал. Маме снилось что-то хорошее. Беспокойно сопела Гермиона. Гарри потянулся к ней, прогнал тревогу. Она расслабилась, разметалась по кровати.

Сон приходил на исходе ночи — после уже не получалось уснуть. Помаявшись пару минут, Гарри пошёл в душ: приготовит завтрак, девчонок своих порадует.

В середине августа мама пригласила Гермиону провести у них остаток каникул: купить всё к школе, побывать на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу — Сириус достал четыре билета, — просто посмотреть на быт магов. У Гермионы так загорелись глаза, что Грейнджеры влёт согласились, даже уговаривать не пришлось.

Первое время Гарри безотчётно ревновал: они спелись, бегали по каким-то своим девчачьим делам, бродили вечерами по деревне, а он привык быть единственным любимцем. Впрочем, вскоре он осознал, что к чему и затосковал. Маме нравилась Гермиона: она видела в ней себя… и — так и не родившуюся дочку. Его вина, что погиб отец, что у неё больше не было детей.

Позёвывая, Гарри зашёл на кухню, лениво загремел посудой. Заглянул в холодильный шкаф, нашёл бекон и яйца, затем достал из буфета банку с овсянкой.

Мама обещала сегодня сводить их в Косой переулок, купить всё для школы, посмотреть, что ещё можно взять на чемпионат по квиддичу. Гарри считал дни — такая удача! Финал в Британии!

Дверь приоткрылась на пару сантиметров. Криволап проскользнул на кухню, бесшумно подошёл и требовательно боднул Гарри тяжёлой головой.

«Еды!», — потребовал кот-полукровка.

— Сию секунду, — отозвался Гарри. — Какие консервы изволит вкусить благородный сэр? Рыба, говядина, индейка?

«Бекон! У тебя полно бекона. Дай котику бекон!».

— К сожалению, благородному сэру бекон нельзя.

«Жадина! — припечатал Криволап. — Давай индейку».

Гарри открыл банку, вывалил в миску малоаппетитную склизкую массу, которую кот недовольно обнюхал и поморщился.

«Какую только гадость не называют едой», — вздохнул он, когтистой лапой подтаскивая миску поближе. Гарри сочувственно улыбнулся. Гермиона считала, что Криволап растолстел, поэтому кормила его только правильной и выверенной пищей. Коту не пришлось это по нраву, но он терпел — свою девочку он любил и потакал её капризам.

«Сытно и влажно — сойдёт».

У Гарри не получалось говорить с ним мысленно, но он отлично слышал кота, как, впрочем, и любых волшебных животных — на уроке по уходу за магическими существами ему не было равных! — а кот прекрасно понимал человеческую речь. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, на кухню ворвался пахнущий машинным маслом Сириус Блэк.

— Лили, ты сильно изменилась, — пропел он, сгрузив бумажные пакеты на стол.

Гарри молча кинул в него полотенце.

Блэк со смехом увернулся, закатал рукава, убрал волосы в хвост — вот у кого грива так грива! — почесал Криволапа по загривку, отчего тот недовольно дёрнул хвостом. Продукты выпрыгнули из пакетов, на перегонки ринулись в холодильный шкаф и в буфет.

— Спят ещё? Ничего, сварю сейчас кофе, Лилька первая на запах прибежит.

Но первой прискакала Гермиона — свежая и умытая.

— Доброе утро, мистер Блэк, Гарри! — воскликнула она, подхватывая Криволапа на руки.

— Сириус! — пробормотал крёстный. — Сколько раз просил.

Гермиона засмущалась и спрятала лицо в кошачьей шерсти. Криволап — недовольный и сердитый — безвольно висел в объятиях. Девочка чмокнула кота в затылок и отпустила. Вымыв руки в раковине, она достала из шкафа тарелки.

— Я в раю, — возвестила мама, зайдя на кухню. — Завтрак готов, стол накрыт, кофе сварен, а я только встала.

— Я предлагал тебе эльфа, — напомнил Сириус.

— Рабов в моём доме не будет! — отрезала мама. — Да и нас всего двое, зачем мне.

— Рабов? — переспросила Гермиона. — Каких рабов?

Сириус закатил глаза.

— Готовимся к лекции о средневековых порядках в прогнившем магическом мире, — заявил он.

Подняв с пола полотенце, мама легко хлестнула его в ответ.

— Да какая лекции… Все очень просто, — вздохнула она. — Эльфы выполняют всю работу — убирают, чистят, готовят, — но взамен не получают никакой платы.

— Но они же счастливы, — возразил Сириус. — Им нравится. У них нет больше страха, чем получить одежду.

— Обыкновенное рабство! Делай, что говорят! Носи драную наволочку! — лицо её порозовело, глаза засверкали — Гарри залюбовался. — Никакой свободы воли, никакого выбора!

— Эванс! — возмутился крёстный. — Но не в субботу же утром. Что ты предлагаешь? Отобрать эльфов? Запретить им следить за домом?

Мама замолчала. Сириус немедленно сунул ей в руки кружку с кофе.

— Нет никакой радости, когда подчиняются без желания, а по принуждению, — пришёл ей на помощь Гарри, воскресив в памяти сказанные давным-давно слова. — Надо дать им свободу, разрешить выбирать дом. Сделать их обычными работниками, а не привязанными к месту рабами.

— Ещё один филантроп на мою несчастную голову, — беззлобно вздохнул крёстный. — Не представляю, как это провернуть. Их же невозможно переубедить. «Хозяин не любит Тинки. Хозяин мечтает избавиться от Тинки». А мне, может, просто не нравятся эти дурацкие наволочки. Досталось же наказание!

— Хозяин звал Тинки? — возникнув позади Сириуса, пискнул эльф.

Мама вздрогнула, пролив кофе. Гермиона подскочила.

Эльф нервными пальцами коснулся серебряной серьги-кольца в левом ухе и отдёрнул цветастую тогу. Гарри никак не мог понять, платок это или юбка.

Чёрные капли барабанили по полу.

Тинки быстро посмотрел на хозяина, потом на маму, затем на лужу, натёкшую около стола, и щёлкнул пальцами — пролитый кофе исчез.

Сириус повернулся к Гермионе:

— Знакомьтесь, мисс Грейнджер, мой личный раб — Тинки. И нет, Эванс, я не избавлюсь от него! Даже не думай.

Гермиона жадно разглядывала домашнего эльфа, словно впервые увидела. А может так и было, вряд ли она видела их в Хогвартсе. Она была не из тех, кто забегает на кухню за перекусом.

— Хозяин хочет… хочет избавиться от Тинки? — пропищал эльф, вытаращив карие глаза. Громадные слёзы покатили по щекам, уши печально обвисли.

— Нет, конечно! — поспешно возразил Сириус. — Куда я без тебя? Возвращайся домой.

— Да, хозяин! — радостно воскликнул Тинки, сурово взглянул на маму, видимо, сочтя её угрозой, и исчез с негромким хлопком.

— Я и не предлагают тебе от него избавиться, — со вздохом произнесла она. — Я говорю, что надо дать им свободу. Если не выйдет с нынешним поколением, так с новым.

— Эльфы живут очень долго, — Сириус усмехнулся. — Тинки лет двести, а Кричеру уже перевалило за шестьсот. Он был в нашей семье ещё до того, как эльфы пошли в услужение волшебникам. Мне вообще кажется, что Блэки для него домашние любимцы, и он с удовольствием их разводит.

Гарри хрюкнул. Впрочем, если подумать, то Доунан тоже мечтал разводить маленьких тёмных Гарри. Всё искал подходящую пару — «крепкие бёдра, легко выносит наследника!», — да так и успел.

— Молодых мало, — продолжил крёстный. — И те хилые какие-то.

— Плохо размножаются в неволе, — заметила мама. — Тем более надо освободить, вымрут же.

— Ну тебя, Эванс, — устало отмахнулся Сириус.

— Ну тебя, Блэк, — в тон ему ответила мама.

 

Солнце заливало Косой переулок. Между домами неторопливой рекой текли люди. Блестели котлы, сверкали витрины. На всех свободных участках стены висели плакаты, с которых радостно махали игроки Ирландской сборной.

Гарри и Гермиона доедали мороженое в кафе Флориана Фортескью. Развалившись на стуле, Сириус лениво покачивался на двух ножках. Мама жмурилась под солнцем, обмахиваясь газетой.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Гарри, отставив в сторону креманку, — я надеюсь, что ещё года три мне не понадобится новая парадная мантия. Я не выдержу! У меня их и так пять, зачем мне шестая?

— Ты быстро растёшь, — напомнила мама. — Из трёх ты точно уже вырос.

— Можно же было подогнать по росту. Мы маги или кто? И вообще, чем вас не устраивает та, в которой я ходил к Лонгботтомам?

— Мой крестник не появится в одной и той же мантии два раза подряд, — надменно проговорил Сириус, а затем не выдержал и засмеялся. — Тем более такой повод… не часто в школьном списке требуют привезти с собой парадную мантию. 

— Вы так и не рассказали, что за повод, — мрачно проговорил Гарри, с прищуром оглядывая маму и крёстного.

— Будет интересно, — таинственно проговорил Сириус. Больше ничего из него не вытянешь — он обожал разжигать и томить любопытство.

— По мне так, это чистое безумие, — отозвалась мама. — Хорошо, что тебе всего четырнадцать.

Гермиона молчала. Она смотрела прямо перед собой и машинально гладила белый бумажный пакет, куда мадам Малкин сложила дивную небесно-голубую мантию с серебристой каймой. «Знаменитый шёлк „Поцелуй ледяного великана“, единственная модель, прекрасно подойдёт юной девушке».

На картинке она смотрелась невзрачно. Гарри даже удивился, когда Сириус мельком пролистав каталог ткнул в неё палочкой. К тому времени Гермиона примерила уже мантий десять и ни одна не подошла.

Но стоило ей выйти из кабинки и у Гарри отнялся язык. Он невольно вспомнил проказливых фей, облюбовавших камыши на южном береге Можжевелового озера.

— Оно, — проговорила мама.

Сириус по-собачьи склонил голову набок, затем кивнул:

— Да, то что надо. И цвет к лицу.

Гермиона не произнесла ни слова: безропотно купила мантию, молча дошла до кафе, без единого слова выбрала мороженое.

— Ох, — вздохнула мама, оглядывая груду пакетов, — я забыла кое-что посмотреть во «Флориш и Блоттс», но, наверное, уже не получится… или вы подождёте меня здесь? Хотя, конечно, вы можете просто сразу пойти домой.

— Ну что ты, Эванс. Общество книжных червей ни за что не пропустит визит в книжный магазин, даже если оно там уже сегодня побывало, — ухмыльнулся Блэк и щёлкнул пальцами: — Тинки.

— Сириус! — возмутилась мама, но без особого пыла.

— Отнеси покупки в дом Поттеров, — велел крёстный. Эльф исчез, вместе с ним пропали пакеты. Гермиона испуганно вздрогнула и огляделась, схватив пальцами пустоту.

— Тебе нравится надо мной издеваться, мой прекрасный Блэк.

— Безусловно, моя дорогая Эванс.

В книжном магазине они разбежались по разным углам. На этот раз не надо было покупать учебники, поэтому каждый отправился куда вело сердце.

Мама умчалась в отдел зельварения, Сириус — трансфигурации, Гермиона — истории магии, Гарри же без особой цели побрёл между стеллажами. Он быстро обошёл первый этаж, но ничего не приглянулось, и поднялся на второй.

Сириус уже уткнулся в книжку, задумчиво облокотившись на стол. Стоящая чуть впереди юная ведьмочка заинтересованно на него поглядывала. Было на что, но Гарри ей искренне посочувствовал.

Гермиона забралась на стремянку, что-то внимательно высматривая на верхней полке. Вокруг неё беспокойно, будто пружинистый мячик, прыгал продавец.

Гарри завернул за угол, оказавшись в полутемном закутке. Поискал взглядом табличку — магические обряды и заговоры. На ловца и зверь бежит.

Домашняя библиотека впервые его подвела: он обшарил каждую полку, но нашёл лишь коротенькое описание в «Кратком справочнике новейших обрядов».

«…Фиделиус или заклятие доверия запечатывает тайну в сердце человека... Ни пытки, ни принуждение, ни заклятие повиновения, ни сыворотка правды не позволят хранителю выдать тайну, только добровольное желание... В том случае, если хранитель гибнет, хранителями становятся все те, кто был посвящён в тайну...».

Гарри не давала покоя мысль, почему хранителем не стал отец? Так бы они замкнули защиту сами на себя.

Спросить, что ли, Сириуса?

Задумчиво оглядев книжные полки, Гарри нахмурился, где искать — неясно. Впрочем, когда-то у него получалось находить спрятанные вещи. Он глубоко и ровно задышал, усмиряя разум, затем вытянул руку и медленно пошёл вдоль полки, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь корешков.

Когда в центре ладони закололо, он остановился. «Обряды защиты от древности до наших времён». Он внимательно изучил содержание, но никаких упоминаний заклинания доверия не нашёл. Прежде чем закрыть Гарри машинально пролистнул книжку, и взгляд выхватил абзац.

«…единственный обряд, который не требует никаких предварительных действий. Не нужны ни слова, ни палочка, ни кровь, ни руны. Нужна лишь добровольная готовность умереть за кого-то при возможности спастись. Последний известный случай зарегистрирован во Франции в пятнадцатом веке...».

Мамин испуг обжёг, как огонь. Книга выпала из рук, распласталась на полу. Гарри повёл головой, определяя направление.

Он бесшумно взмыл на третий этаж. Ноги замерли прежде, чем понимание проникло в мозг. Он помедли мгновение, потом вытряхнул из кошелька мантию.

Невидимые магические струны задрожали — уходи, здесь не интересно. Гарри отвёл их в сторону: не сбросил, а обошёл. Опасности он не чуял, но любопытство глодало — почему мама испугалась, и зачем профессор набросил чары отвлечения внимания?

Они застыли в золотой танцующей пыли между третьим и четвёртым стеллажами. Она — прижав ладони к губам. Он — склонив голову. Солнце радостно путалось в рыжих волосах и безнадёжно тонуло в чёрных.

— Лили, прости меня, — простонал ломкий, сломанный голос, как у смертельно раненого зверя. — Лили…

Она отняла ладони от лица.

— Север, хватит, — проговорила она холодно. — Уходи.

Никогда прежде Гарри не слышал, чтобы она говорила так равнодушно. По спине поползли мурашки, на загривке дыбом встали волосы.

— Я не думал… Я не думал, что так выйдет.

— Сорвалось с языка? — без всякого выражения спросила она.

Снейп дёрнулся как от удара. Покачнулся. И упал на колени.

— Я… я не думал, что это ты… я просил пощадить тебя, — прохрипел он.

— Север, встань, — проговорила она. — Нас могут увидеть… 

И замолчала. Беззвучно пошевелила губами, будто проговаривая про себя. 

— Меня?.. — переспросила она. — Ты просил пощадить только меня?

Гарри затопила волна чужой слепой надежды — неужели?.. Снейп поднял голову, взгляд его жадно заскользил по её лицу.

— Ты доложил о пророчестве своему господину, — проговорила она медленно, будто не веря, — а затем… затем, когда он решил, что мой сын для него угроза — ты… ты просил пощадить — только — меня?

Гарри судорожно сжал кулаки.

— О, Мерлин… — глухо простонала она. — Так ты поэтому...

Её гнев ударил, будто плётка. Гарри инстинктивно отпрянул. 

— Ты просил пощадить меня, — процедила она тихим от ярости голосом, — а на других… на других тебе было плевать. Как всегда...

Тьма хлынула в сердце Снейпа. 

— А я-то, дура, думала, что ты… — она не договорила, задрожала осиновым листом. — Блэка убеждала...

Гарри затрясло вместе с ней. Снейп безвольно опустил плечи, будто жизнь покинула его.

— Лили… — прохрипел он.

— Не смей! — оборвала она. — Не смей!

Она обошла его по кругу, будто выгребную яму. Не оглядываясь, выбежала прочь — Гарри едва успел отойти в сторону.

Он скользнул взглядом по чёрному пятну, которое когда-то было профессором Снейпом, ужасом подземелий, человеком, обрёкшим его отца на смерть, и побрёл вслед за мамой.


	5. Chapter 5

Поздно ночью Гарри распахнул створки окна и бесшумно забрался на подоконник, затем примерился и перепрыгнул на старый тис. Ветка сухо заскрипела, но выдержала.

— Прости, — одними губами прошептал Гарри и ласково погладил шершавую кору.

Тис, конечно, не ответил. Однако Фиби и Берта учили, что с деревьями надо разговаривать, даже если их сон глубок и беспробуден.

Стараясь не повредить ветки, Гарри спустился вниз. Перепрыгнул через живую изгородь, затем остановился, бросил короткий взгляд на молчаливый тёмный дом и пошёл к полю.

Полная луна освещала путь. Он пересёк поле наискосок. С востока дул ветер, отчего пшеница перекатывалась волнами, шептала и вздыхала будто море.

Вересковая пустошь встретила горьким медовым запахом. Гарри остановился, прислушался — никого вокруг — и достал из кошеля метлу.

Он взмыл ввысь — сердце запело, тревожные мысли отступили, выцвели, как ткань под ярким солнцем. Он окунулся в прохладу тёмного неба, а затем погрузился в пьянящий аромат цветущего вереска.

Он кружил, поднимался и падал… Он потерял счёт времени, растворился в лунном свете, забыл, где находится — был только он и ночь на исходе лета.

Гарри приземлился на землю и, разметав руки и ноги, упал на спину в заросли вереска. Ветер шелестел, жемчужный свет нежно ласкал лицо, от оглушающего запаха рот наполнился слюной — он будто бы вновь пил мёд жителей подземных холмов.

Сознание медленно поплыло, темнота раскололась, разделив небо на две половины: с одной стороны на него смотрела полная луна, с другой — молодой огрызок месяца.

Он услышал тяжёлое сиплое дыхание. Жар коснулся сознания. Резкий запах серы защекотал ноздри.

А затем он увидел.

 

Свернувшись клубком, Магнус спал на берегу подземного озера. Веки дрогнули — пламя неохотно разгорелось в радужке. Он поднял голову, и Гарри ужаснулся: дракон постарел, высох и сжался, будто мумия.

«Я знал, что ты сумеешь прийти», — проскрипел он.

«Ты умираешь!», — воскликнул Гарри.

«Я забыл, какой ты громкий, — поморщился дракон. — Да, я умираю». 

«Но ты же...».

«Я дракон, а не бессмертный, — проворчал Магнус. — Я и так долго тебя ждал, чтобы попрощаться. Моя Элли давно ушла. Мне давно пора к ней».

«Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил».

«Мы приходим и уходим, шустрик. С этим ничего нельзя поделать. Ты тоже пришёл и ушёл. Но пока ты меня помнишь — я буду с тобой». 

Гарри почувствовал, как по щекам потекли горячие слёзы.

«Со временем ты поймёшь, — Магнус усмехнулся, отчего под иссохшей кожей ручейками побежали струйки огня. — Ты быстро учишься. Этого у тебя не отнять».

«Ты звал, чтобы попрощаться?».

«И да, и нет, — ответил дракон. — Когда мы приходим из озера, то нас встречают. Когда уходим — провожают. Я проводил Элли».

«Ты… последний дракон?» — спросил Гарри, проклиная себя за бестолковость — он ведь никогда не интересовался, почему у драконов не было детёнышей.

«И да, и нет, — Магнус вздохнул. — Драконы созревают очень долго. Они не успеют дождаться меня. В этом и заключается моя вторая просьба: найди их, отнеси в наше озеро и встреть».

«А первая?» — спросил Гарри, чтобы не молчать — ответ он и так знал.

«Проводи меня».

Магнус медленно поднялся, потянулся, словно большая кошка, раскрыл истрёпанные крылья с прорехами, как на старой футболке. Затем осторожно зашёл в тёмное озеро с клубящимся над водой зеленоватым паром. И поплыл.

Он давно слился со тьмой, а Гарри всё смотрел ему в след.

Магнус ускользнул от него, подобно мысли. Нити истаяли, как снег по весне. А затем на мгновение Гарри ощутил нечто большее, будто заглянул куда-то дальше, чем обычно. Он рванулся следом…

И очнулся в вереске.

На востоке сверкнула молния, следом грянул гром. Ветер обозлился, трава испуганно жалась к земле. На пустошь обрушился ливень.

Вода хлестала по лицу и беззащитному животу — Гарри не прятался. Он недвижимо лежал в эпицентре бури. Внутри него будто всё онемело. 

Магнус ушёл.

 

Гарри не беспокоился о том, что произошло с Королевством после того, как он вернулся назад. Он не оставил его в беде, наоборот, оно процветало и жило припеваючи. Иногда он думал, что, возможно, время там встало на паузу, как это было с Англией. Однажды он вернётся — почему-то он не сомневался, что вернётся — и продолжит там, где остановился.

Но полторы тысячи лет назад появился некий Блэк, который искал верховного короля. Кто это мог быть? Не Арк, как Гарри сперва думал, тот бы никогда не оставил Селену и детей.

А теперь Магнус ушёл.

Время не замерло — время ускорилось. Сколько веков прошло? Драконы живут дольше, чем люди.

И в каком из миров затерялся Том? Его не было здесь. Значит ли это, что он остался там? Значит ли это, что он состарился и умер?

 

Гарри вернулся в деревню на рассвете — расстроенный, мокрый и грязный: комки влажной земли облепили джинсы, по рубашке расползлись зелёные травяные пятна, в волосах запутался вереск. Он хотел развеяться, обдумать то, что случилось, а вот как оно вышло…

У ворот курил Сириус. Мокрые сапоги и влажные волосы — кажется, ночью тот тоже не сидел дома, как предполагалось.

— А я уж начал думать, что тебе ничего не досталось от Джеймса, кроме внешности, — хмыкнул он, осмотрев крестника с головы до ног. — Но лучше бы ты, конечно, выбирал другие ночи. Не полнолуние.

— Я на метле. Надо будет — улечу, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Да и оборотней в округе нет. Банда Грейбэка обходит Годрикову лощину стороной. Рем же говорил.

Сириус выпустил толстое колечко дыма. Оно взмыло вверх, покраснело и рассыпалось алыми искрами. В Королевстве Гарри курил трубку и любил пускать кольца, но управлять ими не додумался.

— Говорил… — согласился Сириус, выпустив кольцо больше предыдущего. — Но всегда есть шанс нарваться на гастролёра, который ведать не ведает о запрете.

— Запрете? — переспросил Гарри, зачарованно провожая взглядом кольцо, то зависло в воздухе, затем вздрогнуло и окрасилось в жёлтый цвет.

— Оборотни же не просто так обходят Годрикову лощину — Грейбэк под страхом смерти запретил им здесь появляться, — пояснил Сириус.

Кольцо вздулось и медленно растворилось.

— Хочешь? — Сириус махнул рукой с дымящейся сигаретой. — Пока Лили спит?

Гарри покачал головой.

— И правильно, — легко отступил крёстный. Гарри даже стало интересно, а что бы было, если бы он согласился? — А куда ты ходил?

— На пустошь, — ответил Гарри. — Летал, думал в тишине.

— О чем? — Сириус щелчком откинул окурок и испепелил в воздухе ещё до того, как тот коснулся земли.

Гарри не хотел говорить о Снейпе, а о Магнусе не мог.

— Почему хранителем был Питер, а не… — Гарри только собирался сказать «отец», как взгляд Сириуса заледенел, будто тот видел что-то нерадостное, что-то отвратительно болезненное.

— Потому что я идиот, — ответил он глухо. — Я убедил Лили и Джеймса поменять хранителя на Питера в последний момент, убедил их довериться ему вместо меня.

И отвернулся.

Гарри молча смотрел на Сириуса. Так вот что его ело, так вот почему он сбегал при первой возможности в паб.

— Ты не виноват, — проговорил Гарри. — Не ты предал. Не ты убил.

— Если бы не я, Джеймс был бы жив… — голос Сириуса дрожал. — Я все равно что убил.

— Не ты принял решение, — тихо возразил Гарри. Он понимал, что Сириуса не переубедить — вина сильнее доводов разума. — Я тебя не виню. Мама тебя не винит… Я хотел спросить, почему отец не стал хранителем?

Скрипнули кожаные сапоги — Сириус повернулся.

— В то время хранителем не мог стать хозяин дома. Семь лет назад «Фиделиус» улучшили, так что теперь хранителем может быть любой… Жаль, что Пандора не родилась раньше.

— Пандора?

— Пандора Гамп, — ответил Сириус. — Она училась с нами, только на другом факультете, на Равенкло. В школе обожала экспериментировать с заклинаниями. Да и потом эксперименты не забросила. С «Фиделиусом» у неё удачно вышло.

Он невесело вздохнул. От него потянуло печалью.

— С ней что-то случилось?

— Доэксперементировалась, — отозвался Сириус. — Погибла.

Гарри огляделся. Облака разошлись, освободив ярко-синее небо. Все сверкало под солнцем — умытые дождём трава, листья и крыши, вода в лужицах.

— Такое хорошее утро, — проговорил он. — Такие печальные разговоры.

Сириус невольно хмыкнул.

— Пора завтракать, — Гарри хлопнул его по плечу. — Пошли.

— Погоди, — возразил тот. — Сначала надо замести следы.

Он взмахнул палочкой, стирая с одежды прошедшую ночь.

— Теперь иди в душ, а я позову Тинки, пусть приготовит завтрак, пока Лили спит.

 

Зайдя на кухню, мама подозрительно осмотрелась.

— Рабским трудом пахнет, — проговорила она, и Гарри вытянул над столом руку. Сириус вздохнул и нехотя отдал галеон.

— Я не буду больше спорить с твоим сыном, — буркнул он недовольно.

— Как будто бы я разрешала спорить на деньги, — возмутилась мама, требовательно раскрыв ладонь. Гарри послушно передал ей выигрыш. 

— Как ты догадалась?

— Мастер не раскрывает своих секретов, — покачала она головой, ехидно улыбнувшись.

Гермиона задумчиво поглядела на стол — в глазах вспыхнул огонёк понимания, и, как на уроке, рука непроизвольно потянулась вверх. Гарри рассмеялся. Девочка залилась румянцем и спрятала ладони между коленей.

— Гарри, — укорила мама.

— Прости, — поспешно извинился он.

— Ничего страшного, — отозвалась всё ещё смущённая Гермиона.

— Я ничего не понял, — заявил Сириус. — Кто-нибудь мне объяснит?

Гермиона подняла глаза — мама едва заметно кивнула.

— Я догадалась, как миссис Поттер узнала, что стол накрывали не мы, а эльф.

— И как? — живо спросил Сириус.

— Салфетки под приборы. Вчера мы их не использовали, а сегодня всё расставлено как по учебнику.

— Пять баллов Гриффиндору! — улыбнулась мама.

— Магия кроется в мелочах, — хмыкнул Сириус и потёр пальцем за ухом. — Но это не объясняет, почему Гарри смеялся и за что потом извинялся.

— Когда Гермиона поняла, то машинально потянулась поднять руку, — пояснил Гарри. — Прости меня. Мне не стоило смеяться.

Девочка отмахнулась, дескать, хватит с тебя.

— Ты какой-то бледный… — сказала мама, когда села за стол. — Плохо спал?

— Не мог заснуть, — осторожно ответил Гарри под ехидным взглядом Сириуса.

— Не терпится попасть на чемпионат? — с улыбкой предположила она. — Сегодня надо обязательно выспаться — завтра рано вставать: портал на пять тридцать утра. Тебя это, кстати, тоже касается, Сириус.

— У меня была прекрасная ночь, — возразил он. — Рем ничуть не беспокоил. Зелье отличное. Он, как обычно, ужасно благодарен и всё такое.

— Что-то случилось с мистером Люпином? — быстро спросила Гермиона.

— Приболел немного, — ответила мама. — Ничего страшного. Скоро ему станет лучше.

— Терпеть не могу порталы, — пробормотал Сириус внезапно. — Лучше бы на мотоцикле.

— Лететь вчетвером через полстраны на мотоцикле? — усомнилась мама. — Серьёзно?

— Приключение? Вылетели бы сегодня вечером, побродили ночью в Стоунхедже, позавтракали в дартмурском пабе «Весёлый пони», — мечтательно проговорил он, но мама не повелась и решительно заявила:

— В лес такие приключения, Блэк.


	6. Chapter 6

В девять вечера Гарри послушно закрыл дверь, выключил свет и лёг в кровать.

Мысли перескакивали с одной на другую, ни на чем не задерживаясь. Найди их, отнеси и встреть. Где их искать? Куда нести? И самое главное — как попасть в Королевство?

Ох, уж эти драконы… Пойди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что. Мало ему беспокойства дома: пророчество, Снейп, Волдеморт.

После разговора с мамой он особо не размышлял о том, что узнал — его больше беспокоило то, что увидел. Сириус показывал в омуте памяти воспоминания об отце, а Том умел путешествовать по чужому сознанию и иногда брал с собой, поэтому Гарри знал, как это бывает — и это было совсем не так. Он испытал её чувства — страх, боль, ужас, изумление; он увидел её глазами и услышал её ушами, но не как в воспоминании, — он словно нарисовал красочный мультфильм по её эмоциям: яркие мазки, размытые углы, лица не в фокусе.

Когда он к нему возвращался, то будто тревожил свежую рану грубыми пальцами — почти физическая боль от шквала чувств. И если бы не вчерашние откровения Снейпа, он бы нескоро об этом задумался...

Он не сомневался, что пророчество истинное — он слышал его один раз, а запомнил так, будто учил наизусть. Он не знал, как относиться к Снейпу. С одной стороны маленький мальчик, лишившийся отца, требовал крови. С другой… Гарри понимал, что знает не всё. Осознавал ли Снейп, что обрекает на смерть младенцев? Или думал, что его господин не из тех, кто отправляет детей на сломанном корабле в море? Или его не волновало сколько невинных душ погибнет? Просил ли он пощадить маму от безысходности или из желания спасти только её одну? Предупредил ли бы Лонгботтомов, если бы охоту объявили на Невилла?

Гарри не знал, но... если бы Снейп не просил оставить его мать в живых, вряд ли бы он выжил.

Волдеморт призывал её отойти в сторону — она предложила себя взамен. Обряд жертвы — готовность умереть за кого-то при возможности спастись. В прошлый раз он убил её, а затем попытался прикончить Гарри — вспышка зелёного света, боль, шрам на лбу, метка моя на тебе — всё стало на свои места.

Другое дело, почему в этот раз пощадил? Что увидел в глазах, раз отступил? Прислал голову предателя! Перестал убивать… по крайней мере, явно.

И причём здесь Том?

— Кто ты?.. — спросил Гарри темноту и, будто пробуя на вкус, прошептал: — Волдеморт.

По спине побежали мурашки. Внутри зазвенела незримая тонкая струна. Тихая, едва различимая, одна-единственная

— Волдеморт, — повторил он. Звук завибрировал, круговыми волнами распространяясь по телу — сердце отчаянно забилось, кровь зашумела в ушах, дыхание участилось.

Гарри обуяла тревога и какой-то липкий, мокрый страх. «Встань перед зеркалом, трижды скажи «Кровавая Мэри», и — она придёт», — вспомнил он и подумал с нервной усмешкой, что только Волдеморта в спальне не хватало.

Дверь скрипнула, затем кровать просела — Криволап запрыгнул. Потоптался рядом и лёг на грудь. Гарри показалось, будто его придавило большим горячим камнем.

«Погладь котика, — потребовал Криволап. — Полегчает».

Гарри послушно запустил пальцы в густую шерсть, медленно задышал в тон равномерного кошачьего мурчания — с каждым выдохом тревога становилась меньше, истончалась, пока не сошла на нет.

А затем и сон сморил его.

 

— Никакого волшебства, — предупредил Фрэнк Лонгботтом. — Палатки ставим своими руками. Колдовать запрещено.

— Если бы я своими глазами не видел трёхэтажную палатку с башенками, я бы тебе поверил, — мрачно отозвался Сириус, затем поднял с земли металлический шест, повертел перед собой и задумчиво спросил: — Фрэнк, а ты хоть раз руками их ставил?

— Нет, — поколебавшись, признался тот. — Но не думаю, что это сложно. Маглы же как-то справляются.

Невилл под шумок привалился к рюкзакам сваленным в кучу в центре лужайки и сладко засопел — он умел засыпать в любом месте в любое время. Гарри завистливо вздохнул, он бы тоже не отказался вздремнуть. Мама, Гермиона и Алиса Лонгботтом о чём-то переговаривались чуть в стороне.

— О, гиппогриф! — воскликнул Сириус, вскидывая голову.

Все машинально посмотрели наверх, а крестный стремительно взмахнул палочкой — две палатки встали друг против друга: одна тёмно-зелёная с золотыми цветами, другая серая с едва заметным рисунком из блёклых чёрных линий.

— Бладжер тебя тресни! — возмутился Фрэнк.

— Ты видел, как я колдовал? — безмятежно спросил Сириус.

— Нет, но…

— Слышал?

— Нет, но...

— Не видел и не слышал — значит не было ничего, — вновь не дал ему договорить Сириус и по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

Фрэнк громко вздохнул и нырнул в зелёную палатку. Алиса подмигнула Сириусу, поглядела из стороны в сторону, вытащила из рукава палочку: Невилл бесшумно, как на салазках, проскользнул по траве следом за отцом.

Внимательно разглядывая палатки, Гарри обошёл их по кругу. Они отличались только цветом. Маги не любили повторяться, одинаковые вещи обычно встречались в пределах одной семьи, поэтому Гарри уточнил у Сириуса:

— Блэковские?

— Пиний баловался на досуге, — подтвердил крёстный, приглашающе распахивая полог серой палатки. — Мне досталась от Альфарда, Фрэнку от Каллидоры.

Подняв рюкзак, Гарри не глядя шагнул внутрь и налетел на застывшую в проходе Гермиону.

— Она внутри больше, чем снаружи! — просипела она.

— Никак не освоишься, да? — рассмеялся он, похлопав её по плечу, и огляделся.

С потолка свисала огромная хрустальная люстра, заливая круглый холл с тремя дубовыми дверьми ровным мягким светом. Мраморные стены и пол отливали золотом.

— Мне кажется, что никогда не привыкну, — призналась она. — Вроде только освоишься, как что-то новое появляется.

— Ничего нового, — отозвался Сириус. — Обычные чары расширения пространства. Употребление строго ограничено, иначе никто бы не покупал землю. С ними можно жить в бочке или будке… Женское крыло справа, мужское слева.

— Крыло? — удивлённо переспросила Гермиона. — Сколько здесь комнат?

— Спален десять, наверное, — помолчав, ответил Сириус. — А также купальня, библиотека, столовая и кухня.

— Мне бы так баловаться, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Пиний любил комфорт и путешествовать, — крестный почесал подбородок. — Питьевую воду и еду, конечно, палатка не умеет создавать, но если источник поблизости, то сама наполняет резервуары.

— В лагере есть колонка, — сказала мама, разглядывая карту.

— Далеко, — вздохнул Сириус, заглянув ей через плечо. — Не пойдёт.

— Ну значит не зря я это тащила, — улыбнулась мама, вытряхивая из рюкзака канистры.

 

Внутри палатка Лонгботтомов была как старинный особняк. На стенах вдоль длинного холла горели газовые лампы, пол укрывал потёртый ковёр с орлом и змеёй. Гарри бы покричал да побоялся разбудить Невилла. Он пересёк холл, наугад толкая двери. Первые две были заперты, а вот третья легко поддалась. Он заглянул внутрь — Алиса сидела за столом в маленькой гостиной, обитой бордовым бархатом.

— Гарри? — она удивлённо вскинула брови. — Что-то случилось?

— Мы с Гермионой пойдём за водой, — сообщил он. — Вам принести?

— О, было бы замечательно, — проговорила она, отодвигаясь от стола. — Я сейчас разбужу Невилла.

— Не стоит, — остановил её Гарри. — Пусть спит.

— Как-то неудобно вас одних напрягать, — Алиса замялась и позвала: — Фрэнк!

— Канистры со встроенными чарами облегчения, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Она всё ещё сомневалась, поэтому когда в комнату вошёл Фрэнк, проговорила:

— Дети идут за водой. Сходи с ними, помоги донести.

— Мы прекрасно сами справимся, — ещё раз возразил Гарри. Фрэнк посмотрел на него задумчиво, а затем улыбнулся.

— Какие же это дети, — усмехнулся он. — Гарри скоро перерастёт Сириуса.

— Но… — начала Алиса, но Фрэнк перехватил её взгляд и выразительно подвигал бровями.

— Дай им побыть наедине, — произнёс он одними губами, но Гарри услышал.

У Алисы расширились глаза, щёки зарумянились — как и Невилл, она легко смущалась. 

— О, да, конечно, — быстро сказала она.

— И не торопитесь назад, — Фрэнк подмигнул мальчику.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал — бессмысленно, как переливать из пустого в порожнее. Считают, что Гермиона его девушка, так и жмыр с ними.

 

Лагерь постепенно просыпался.

В просвет между палатками выбрался белый павлин. Степенно потоптался, деловито выгнул шею, веером раскрыл хвост. Солнце высветило пушистые перья — точно спелые семена одуванчика — казалось, стоит подуть ветру, так они разлетятся по разные стороны.

— Никогда таких не видела, — выдохнула рядом Гермиона. — Даже на картинках… А они обычные или магические?

— Не знаю, — отозвался Гарри, перехватывая обе канистры одной рукой. — Не помню, чтобы павлинов — хоть белых, хоть обычных — упоминали среди волшебных тварей.

— Красивый, — прошептала она с восторгом. 

Павлин горделиво повёл хвостом, затем покружился, потом сложил и вновь раскрыл хвост. Но когда они подошли ближе — отступил. Заинтригованный, Гарри нарочно шагнул к нему, и птица перепорхнула назад.

— Не пугай его, — попросила Гермиона.

— Он не боится, — ответил Гарри, протягивая раскрытую ладонь. Павлин вытянул шею, покосился золотым глазом: неужто, что-то вкусненькое?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Слишком глуп, чтобы бояться.

Павлин сердито крикнул — «сам дурак!» — и взмыл вверх. Белые перья расплескались по воздуху.

— Будто понял, — удивилась Гермиона, а Гарри нырнул между палатками вслед за исчезнувшим павлином — всё-таки он был волшебный.

Он нашёл его перед белым шатром, напоминающим торт из взбитых сливок, такой же воздушный и пышный. Всё ещё рассерженный павлин нарезал круги перед входом. Над шатром реял трёхцветный флаг — чёрный, тёмно-зелёный и серебристый — с драконами и буквой «М» по центру.

Привлечённый движением, Гарри посмотрел налево и увидел скромную болотно-зелёную палатку, а перед ней — миссис Тонкс. Сердце отсчитало три удара, а затем он осознал, что это не Андромеда — зрение легко обмануть, чутьё нет, — и чей это герб. Он шагнул в сторону, закрывая Гермиону спиной, выпрямился и улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро, леди Лестранж.

Они были очень похожи, только она была чуть выше, волосы чернее, взгляд надменнее, веки тяжелей — тёмная сестра, дитя ночи с мрачным, не знающим ни жалости, ни пощады огнём, горящим в сердце.

— Боюсь, мы незнакомы, юноша, — ответила она с интонацией снежной королевы. У Гарри перехватило дыхание — солгала! Она прекрасно знала, кто перед ней. Но почему?

Сириус предупреждал: держись подальше от моей кузины. Увидишь на улице — перейди на другую сторону. Окажешься в одной комнате — лезь в окно. Нет окна — притворись бездыханной тушкой.

Изумлённая Гермиона попыталась встать рядом, но Гарри не пустил и рукой задвинул её обратно за спину. Умом он понимал, что опасности нет — лагерь кишел министерскими работниками, — но чувствовал угрозу, притаившуюся в глазах безжалостной Беллатрикс Лестранж. В ответ на его движение она вскинула подбородок и прищурила глаза.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, — проговорил Гарри медленно. — Мы сейчас уйдём.

Не отводя взгляда, он попятился назад, когда из шатра вышел мистер Малфой, одетый в элегантный светло-голубой костюм-тройку. Светлые волосы стягивала голубая лента в тон.

— Мистер Поттер? — удивился он прохладным голосом, звучащим как серебряная флейта.

— Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, — отозвался Гарри невозмутимо. — Прекрасная погода для матча, не правда ли?

— Не зря плачу налоги, — машинально ответил Люций, привычно клюя на разговор ни о чём, но мгновенно опомнился. — Вы пошли за водой, как я вижу. Вы ошиблись, колонка восточнее.

И даже махнул рукой, указывая, в какую сторону идти. От него остро тянуло беспокойством, если не страхом.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — поблагодарил Гарри. — Мы уже уходим.

Крепко держа оробевшую Гермиону за руку, он повернулся — спина одеревенела под колючим взглядом Беллатрикс, — и тогда горячий ветер впился в затылок. Сухой и порывистый. Гарри закружило, будто флюгер, и он развернулся обратно — не веря и не понимая.

Из болотно-зелёной палатки — ещё одного творения скучающего Пиния Нигеллия Блэка — выбрался беловолосый мужчина. Аккуратно обогнув Беллатрикс, он коротко ей улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на детей. У Гарри закружилась голова от совершенно разных чувств, захлестнувших лужайку: откровенное обожание, не менее откровенный ужас, жадное любопытство, и…

Он до хруста сжал ручки канистр, собираясь с мыслями и чувствами.

— У нас гости, как я погляжу. Не представишь нас, Люций?

Светлые глаза, вытянутое лицо, длинный нос, тонкие губы, кудрявые волосы. Ничего общего, но… 

— Мистер Ариста, это мистер Поттер и мисс Грейнджер, — проговорил Люций слишком высоким, как перетянутая струна, голосом. — Одноклассники моего сына.

Мистер Ариста ласково улыбнулся и внезапно пошёл рябью, будто экран неисправного телевизора. Гарри моргнул, присматриваясь…

— Рада знакомству, сэр, — словно ничего не замечая, пискнула Гермиона.

— Грейнджер… Вы, случайно, не в родстве с Гектором Дагворт-Грейнджером? — с вежливым любопытством спросил мистер Ариста, мельком смерив девочку глазами. Всё его внимание было сосредоточенно на Гарри — взгляды их встретились, скрестились, будто мечи.

Словно личина отошла на мгновение — человек расслоился: на маску, и на другого, что скрывался за ней. Гарри заглянул глубже…

— Нет, сэр, — ответила Гермиона откровенно. — Видите ли, я маглорождённая.

…Он не закричал лишь потому, что привык к драконам. Все вокруг растворилось в алом океане крови и боли. Будто живьём обварили в кипятке. Задыхаясь, он уронил канистры и выпустил руку Гермионы.

— Гарри! — словно издалека он услышал её голос. — Гарри, что случилось?!

— Мистер Поттер, — ошеломленно воскликнул мистер Ариста. — Мистер Поттер?..

«Гарри!», — услышал он голос в сознании… такой знакомый и в то же время совершенно чужой.

Человек с содранной кожей. Чудовище Франкенштейна. Ни одной целой нити, обглоданная душа, из которой будто вырвали куски. Чудо, что он ещё жив, что ещё говорит и двигается.

Холод покрыл коркой сердце, стёк по рукам и ногам, отгораживая Гарри от чужой боли. Кровавая пелена схлынула с глаз.

Трава около ног побелела. Канистры заиндевели.

Беллатрикс замерла с вскинутой палочкой. Между ней и Гарри раскинув руки застыл мистер Ариста. Люций отступил на пару шагов.

— Прошу меня извинить, — проговорил Гарри — изо рта вместе со словами вырвалось облачко пара. Он посмотрел на Гермиону — больше изумлена, чем испугана. Он не чувствовал — лёд в сердце отгородил от всего, — но видел: все её переживания отражались на лице, как бы она ни старалась сохранить самообладание.

— Белла, — проговорил сухим от ярости голосом мистер Ариста. Помедлив, та спрятала палочку и одёрнула рукав.

Из палатки, переругиваясь, выкатились двое. Заспанные, всклоченные, слегка сердитые. Один успел надеть штаны и накинуть рубашку, другой выскочил в одних только подштанниках. Но оба держали палочки наизготовку и двигались так, что Гарри напрягся, сердце забилось быстрее, а иней, отзываясь на невысказанную угрозу, шире пополз по траве.

— Ого, — выдохнул тот, что в подштанниках. — Вот это да.

— Любопытно, — ответил второй. — Люци, я думал, что ты накрывал нас пологом от незваных гостей.

«Братья», — решил Гарри. Черноволосые, черноглазые, смуглые. Лестранж. Тот, что в подштанниках, выглядит моложе, значит это Рабастан. На левом предплечье — татуировка. Заметив взгляд Гарри, тот вздрогнул.

— Я накрывал, — хрипло возразил Люций, беспомощно вскинув руку к горлу.

— Стареешь, — хмыкнул Рудольф, придвинувшись ближе к Беллатрикс. — Ничего, сейчас разберёмся, почистим память, да отправим восвояси. Не беспокойтесь, мой лорд.

— Нет! — яростно воскликнул мистер Ариста.

— Господин, — испуганно прохрипел Люций, — не в лагере…

— Народу полно, — согласился Рудольф.

— О, Мерлин! — мистер Ариста зарычал. — Нет, идиоты! Никто их не трогает! Я же предупреждал!..

— Но мой лорд… — заговорил Рабастан и вмиг умолк под гневным взглядом.

Гарри наклонился и поднял канистры. Жаль, конечно, что они без воды. Мама расстроится — она так долго их выбирала… Настороженная Беллатрикс открыла рот, чтобы предупредить, но он швырнул их раньше, чем она успела вымолвить хоть слово.

Он не был уверен, что получится — в Англии магия холода не подчинялась ему так, как раньше. Напрасно беспокоился: трижды перевернувшись в воздухе канистры взорвались и рассыпались сотней острых осколков. Мистер Ариста наполовину отвернулся, закрывая рукой окровавленное лицо. Беллатрикс с криком метнулась в сторону. Рабастан и Рудольф упали на землю.

Поймав Гермиону за руку, Гарри рванул её на себя. Перекатившись по хрупкой заиндевевшей траве, Рабастан вскочил на ноги, выкрикнул «Stupefy!». Проклятье пролетело над Гарри. Следом за братом тенью метнулся Рудольф.

По старой памяти ладонь машинально повернулась против часовой стрелки: осколки взмыли вверх, свернулись белой верёвкой и, опутав ноги, уронили братьев на землю.

— Прекратить! — рявкнул мистер Ариста.

По лбу катился пот. Грудь тяжело вздымалась. Гарри будто полдня без остановки бегал по двору, снося безжалостные удары Арка Блэка. Гермиона мелко дрожала в объятиях…

Он убрал щиты — с ними он был беспомощен, как крот на поверхности.

Беллатрикс источала гнев и обиду — он посмел ранить её господина, немедленно убить мелкого щенка! Люция переполнял ужас и сожаление — сдался ему этот матч, сидел бы дома да бед не знал. В братьях горел азарт охоты и предвкушения драки. Мистер Ариста… Гарри сознательно огибал его, стоило вниманию чуть зацепится… мигом затягивало в кровавый водоворот боли.

Мой лорд… Татуировка… Он не чувствовал от него опасности, но… Взгляд зацепился за кромку леса на горизонте. Получилось же у него со льдом. Возможно получится и тут.

— Не отпускай меня, — одними губами шепнул он Гермионе. — Чтобы ни случилось, не отпускай меня.

— Мистер Поттер, — взяв себя в руки, проговорил тот, кто называл себя мистером Аристой, — вышло недоразумение.

Гарри отвёл взгляд, крепко обнял Гермиону, посмотрел на лес и шагнул на невидимую тропу. Она метнулась сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую — поймать бы её да удержаться хоть мгновение.

«Дай мне объяснить...», — донеслось до него за миг до того, как невидимая тропа пустила к себе.

 

Она была совсем такая, как в Королевстве — безлунная зимняя ночь, яркие звёзды на чёрном небе, дрожащее северное сияние на горизонте, стылый запах снега.

Том говорил, что его тропы идут через безлюдную дневную пустыню.

Сердце тоскливо заныло. Рядом тревожно зашевелилась Гермиона, и он обернулся к ней — успокоить и ободрить — и оступился, ошеломлённый животным ужасом на её лице.

Они слетели с тропы.


	7. Chapter 7

Том выскользнул из машины и побежал открывать ворота. Створки поддались со скрипом — смазать надо да всё времени нет. Заехав в притаившийся во дворе за садом гараж, старенькая машина вздохнула, словно уставший пёс наконец добравшийся до коврика у камина.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Коннор, взяв с заднего сидения саквояж. Он всегда благодарил без тени иронии — за любую мелочь, будь то открытые двери или поданные вовремя инструменты.

Прежде чем закрыть гараж, Том лениво осмотрелся: солнце пробилось сквозь сизые тучи, озарив исчерченные каменными оградами зелёные холмы и высветив красные крыши. Прохладный ветер коснулся лица, пряный запах с вересковых полей защекотал ноздри.

День выдался не из лёгких, но Том не жаловался. Он был рад, что ему есть где жить и чем заняться. В приюте только девочек содержали до семнадцати, мальчиков же отправляли на вольные хлеба в четырнадцать. К сожалению, школьникам запрещалось оставаться в Хогвартсе на летние каникулы: видимо, дураку Диппету не приходило в голову, что в военное время стоило бы пренебречь идиотскими правилами, в конце концов, беженцам с континента, как и Тому, некуда было ехать.

 

Косой переулок встретил его заколоченными окнами и плакатами. С каких-то усмехался черно-белый Гриндельвальд или его последователи. Другие призывали к молчанию: «Не болтай лишнего — враг не дремлет», «Беспечный разговор стоит жизни». Третьи требовали действовать: «Свобода под угрозой. Защищай её всей силой». Том видел похожий плакат в магловском Лондоне.

Без особой надежды он зашёл в пару магазинов, но никому помощник не требовался. Аптекарь, сладко улыбнувшись, отправил его в Лютный. Том поёжился — у него ещё зубы не выросли, чтобы по злачным местам болтаться.

Деньги у него были — украдкой варил зелья, ночами писал эссе на заказ, на рассвете вычёсывал единорогов, — но тратить их на проживание жаба душила. Он ничего не заработает за лето, а ещё надо покупать книжки, одежду, обязательные подарки — фонд Хогвартса обеспечивал только самым необходимым.

«Всё из-за тебя», — сердито подумал Том, останавливаясь перед фотографией Гриндельвальда. Стоящие торчком белые волосы, выбритые виски и затылок, светлые глаза — один светлее другого, — хищный нос, резко очерченные губы — красивый и опасный зверь. Даже нарисованный светом и магией он завораживал — каков же он въявь?

Тень легла на улицу — солнце скрылось за облаками. Том отвернулся. Взгляд зацепился за трёхцветную кошку, лежащую у порога заброшенного дома — скелет, обтянутый тусклой шерстью.

Том был равнодушен к кошкам, но зачем-то подошёл и сел рядом на корточки. Она тревожно повела ухом и усами.

— Не бойся, сестра, — проговорил он тихо. — Я пришёл с миром.

«Только попробуй тронуть меня — царапины месяц будешь залечивать», — услышал он, когда раскрыл ладонь над холкой. Вздыбившаяся шерсть защекотала кожу.

Волшебная. Том убрал руку. Присмотрелся — не жмыр, но примесь жмыровой крови точно есть. Он знал, кто обязательно нашёл бы с ней общий язык, но думать о нём было больно, и поэтому он подумал о Конноре.

 

Том не попал в основную волну эвакуации: пока других вывозили из Лондона, он ехал в Хогвартс, чему был безмерно рад — безжалостным щупальцам войны до него не дотянуться, — но знал, что сирот из приюта Вула отправили в Нортгемптон.

Он долго сомневался и всё-таки решил не просить чужой помощи, поэтому в Нортгемптон поехал самостоятельно. Повезло, даже не пришлось менять вокзал: поезда уходили с Кинг-Кросс.

Он легко отыскал миссис Коул, миссис Коул передала его офицеру Ходж, офицер Ходж — квартирьер — отвезла его в Уэллингборо и после целого дня мытарств нашла ему мистера Патрика Коннора, сельского ветеринара, члена Королевского ветеринарного общества. Так, по крайней мере, она утверждала.

Они проходили мимо очередной фермы, когда до них донёсся гулкий грохот. Прислушавшись, Том различил сердитое ржание и злой стук копыт. В раскрытые ворота он увидел обшарпанную машину, стоявшую чуть левее от въезда, а за ней — конюшню. Шум приблизился. Двери конюшни распахнулись — во двор вылетел обезумевший от страха громадный вороной конь. Двадцать ладоней в холке, белые мохнатые чулки на ногах — шайр. Обычно они славились мирным нравом, но этот будто отстал от свиты неистового короля-призрака. Жеребец заметался из стороны в сторону, взмыл на дыбы, а затем увидел открытые ворота. Басовито заржав, он ринулся к свободе — земля содрогнулась под копытами.

— В сторону! — отчаянно выкрикнул кто-то.

Офицер Ходж тонко пискнула рядом, а Том — не размышляя — шагнул навстречу.

— Тише, мальчик, — проговорил он мягко. — Тише.

Жеребец резко замер, будто наткнувшись на преграду: прижатые уши, нервные ноздри, налитые кровью глаза. Ласковым голосом Том нёс добрую бессмыслицу. Линт был отличным учителем — никто не научит лучше понимать лошадь, чем сам конь. Очень медленно, без резких движений, Том приблизился к жеребцу.

— Хороший, хороший, мальчик, — пропел он сладко. Погладил нос, потом встав на цыпочки похлопал крепкую шею. Конь расслабился и доверчиво потёрся мордой о плечо. Том покачнулся, но на ногах устоял. Подобрав уздечку, он потянул коня за собой — тот спокойно поддался, будто и не бесновался пару минут назад.

Во двор выбежал щуплый фермер, за ним бледными тенями маячили два юных перепуганных конюха, около машины замер высокий человек с седыми кудрявыми волосами. В одной руке он держал массивный шприц, в другой — эмалированный поднос. Ветеринар, без сомнения.

— Ты или волшебник, или безумец, — со странной интонацией в голосе проговорил он. — Веди его ко мне.

Том послушно подвёл к нему коня. Один из конюхов подскочил, умело надел и затянул на верхней губе закрутку. Жеребец тревожно всхрапнул, прянул ушами, бока заходили ходуном.

— Потерпи, мальчик, — зашептал Том. — Потерпи.

Волшебные животные понимали, что он говорил. Обычные же просто чувствовали и велись на магию. Жеребец затрепетал, и Том успокаивающе погладил его по твёрдой переносице.

— Вот и все, — усмехнулся ветеринар, хлопнув коня по боку.

Отдав присмиревшего жеребца в руки конюхов, Том оглянулся. Ветеринар вытирал руки застиранной тряпкой, на подносе у его ног лежал окровавленный кусок плоти.

— Папиллома, — пояснил он, заметив его взгляд. — Ножка тонкая — делов на пять минут… Отлично управляешься с лошадьми, — похвалил он. — Не припомню тебя… С какой ты фермы?

— Ни с какой, сэр, — отозвался Том.

— Он из Лондона, — пояснила бесшумно подошедшая офицер Ходж, стряхивая несуществующие пылинки с юбки. — По программе эвакуации...

— Из Лондона? — не поверил фермер. — Городские не умеют так управляться с живностью!

Ветеринар внимательно осмотрел Тома, задержав взгляд на прохудившихся ботинках.

— Уже нашли приёмную семью?

— Нет, — быстро отозвалась офицер Ходж. — Как раз ищем место.

— Мне бы пригодился такой помощник, — ветеринар улыбнулся.

— Мне бы тоже, — заявил фермер.

— Значит, выбор за тобой, юноша.

Том недоверчиво переводил взгляд с фермера на ветеринара и обратно — никто не хотел брать: жалкие крохи вместо пособия, еды и так мало, а тут надо же — сразу двое. Быть помощником врача, наверное, проще, чем быть мальчиком на ферме.

Он ошибся, но не пожалел.

 

Сначала кошка уклонялась от ласки — Том говорил и говорил, и наконец она позволила ему почесать пальцем под тонким подбородком.

— Я знаю дом, где тебе бы понравилось, — сообщил он. А сам подумал — почему бы и нет? Почему бы и не поехать в Уэллингборо? В конце концов, Коннор говорил, что всегда будет рад его видеть, а он был не из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер.

Потребовалось полчаса, чтобы уговорить кошку поехать с ним. Она упиралась и ворчала, что всю жизнь жила в Косом переулке, сдалась ей какая-то деревня!

— Ты же умрёшь здесь.

Кошка равнодушно дёрнула хвостом.

— Не говори, что тебе не нравится камин и молоко в миске по утрам. Где твой хозяин?

«Уехал, — коротко отозвалась кошка. — А камин точно будет?».

— Точно.

Усадив кошку на плечо и взяв потёртый чемодан, Том ещё раз взглянул на усмехающегося Гриндельвальда и пошёл в разрушенный и изуродованный магловский Лондон.

 

«Ненавижу тебя», — простонала кошка, очумев от жары в ветхом автобусе. Они сидели у окна и солнце нещадно палило сквозь стекло. Приоткрыв пасть, она тяжело дышала, слюна стекала по подбородку. Том не ответил. Он чувствовал себя не лучше, задыхаясь в серых шерстяных штанах и пиджаке.

— Скоро приедем, — сообщил он, когда луга сменились полями, окаймлёнными каменными стенками.

Автобус со скрипом остановился на площади. Том выкатился наружу, одной рукой держа тощую кошку, другой чемодан. Какое-то время они без сил лежали в густой траве под вишней с раздвоенным стволом. Над цветами мирно жужжали пчелы. Каменная брусчатка дышала солнечным теплом.

«Мирно, — сообщила кошка, глубоко вздыхая. — Пахнет… интересно».

Ни копоти, ни дыма, ни дыхания войны — прозрачный воздух и благословенная тишина.

Коттедж «Тис» ничуть не изменился, разве только медная табличка «П. Д. Коннор Ч. К. В. О» на каменной ограде справа от чугунной двери скосилась набок. Пройдя по дорожке к белому дому, он поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо. Чемодан внезапно потяжелел, ручка прилипла к вспотевшей ладони. Пальцы замерли в миллиметре от звонка. 

«Звони, — потребовала кошка, толкая его лапой. — Ну звони же. Ты знаешь, как звонить? Я молока хочу!».

Открывать бой в войне с ютскими колдунами было не так страшно. «О великое колесо, Том, ты трусливая мышь», — подумал он и резко потянул за ручку звонка.

 

Спустя три недели он не понимал, почему так перепугался: Коннор принял его без вопросов, а бродячую кошку нарёк Эмили. Как и в прошлом году, он не просто разрешил жить у себя — он выплачивал ему жалование — четырнадцать шиллингов в неделю. Мальчик-рассыльный, к примеру, получал двенадцать шиллингов и шесть пенсов.

Заперев гараж, Том перемахнул через калитку в сад и побежал по дорожке к дому безмятежно дремавшему в окружении вязов и разросшихся кустов гортензии.

На ужин он разогрел консервированный суп и нарезал копчёную рыбу из Уэльса — он не только помогал на выездах и приёмах, но и следил за порядком и готовил. Не сказать, что у него все хорошо получалось — иногда недосаливал, иногда недоваривал, но Коннор не жаловался, хотя иногда с едва заметной тоской вспоминал миссис Дагворд, которая раньше занималась домом. Она вступила в Женские вспомогательные воздушные силы, когда началась война.

После ужина Том убрал со стола и помыл посуду, а затем прибрался в приёмной и операционной. Когда он закончил, сумерки уже сгустились, тени вылезли из углов.

В гостиной царило умиротворение. Эмили сопела в корзинке у камина, кончиком хвоста прикрыв нос. За две недели она отъелась: бока округлились, шерсть заблестела, мышцы налились силой, в движениях появилась плавность, исчезла нервная тревожность. Уютно устроившись в кресле, Коннор читал книгу, но заметив Тома отложил её в сторону.

— Завтра поеду в Нортгемптон, — сообщил он. — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

Том быстро согласился. Ральф упоминал, что на Голд-стрит есть вход в магический квартал Нортгемптона. Ни в этот, ни в прошлый раз он не успел его отыскать: то боялся упустить автобус, то не успеть на поезд — во время войны на расписание особой надежды не было: автобусы и поезда ходили не тогда, когда нужно, а когда можно.


	8. Chapter 8

Перед глазами расплывалось золотистое с зеленью пятно. Ныл затылок, стрелял болью копчик, в груди кололо при вздохе. Постепенно зрение прояснилось, и Гарри увидел широкие зелёные листья, подсвеченные солнцем. Острожно сев, он ощупал затылок — шишка, затем покрутил головой из стороны в сторону — дурноты нет и то хорошо.

Будто вернулся в старое доброе время, когда осваивал невидимый путь. О, сколько раз он падал на камни, крышу или в реку, пока не научился приходить туда, куда намеревался. Один раз даже очутился посреди бушующего моря — Иона с трудом уговорила вернуться домой: в подводном царстве было так интересно…

Одной рукой придерживая волосы, Гермиона склонилась под банановым деревом. Гарри деликатно отвернулся — невидимый путь неласков к новичкам. Отряхнулся, затем сунул палец в прореху на футболке, видимо, зацепился, когда упал, проверил палочку и кошель — всё на месте, — и только тогда в сознание вломилось: банановое дерево?

Откуда в Дартмуре банановое дерево?

Гарри шумно втянул воздух. В животе затрепетали бабочки. Пальцы закололо. Он очень медленно провёл ладонью по боку, стягивая волшебством разорванные края ткани. Нашёл пальцами шишку на затылке, вытянул кровь и убрал отёк.

От магии и силы дрожал воздух — он был в Королевстве.

 

Ноздри затрепетали от насыщенного морского запаха, пробившегося сквозь деревья. Пахло солью и подгнившими водорослями.

— Гарри, где мы? — нервно спросила Гермиона. — Что произошло? Кто были эти люди? Где мы были?

Её трясло от пережитого страха и непонимания. Но Гарри нашёл притаившийся внутри крохотный комочек любопытства и потянул вверх, а затем разбудил дремлющую жажду приключений. Девочка заметно расслабилась, на губах затрепетала слабая улыбка.

— Я всё объясню, — пообещал он. — Но сначала пойдём со мной.

Продравшись сквозь заросли кустов и лиан, они вышли на белый песчаный пляж. Яркое солнце ослепляло, отражаясь от прозрачного голубого моря. Волны лениво пенились и шумели, где-то вдалеке перекрикивались бакланы.

Гарри скинул кроссовки, завернул джинсы до колен и ринулся к воде. Вскоре к нему присоединилась Гермиона, заразившись его весельем. Они бегали вдоль берега, брызгались и вопили. Под жарким солнцем солёные капли вмиг высыхали на коже.

Море будоражило, звало к себе. Гарри забрёл поглубже, а затем поплыл. Разворачиваясь назад, он с головой окунулся в воду — мелкие рыбёшки пугливо метнулись в разные стороны, — коснулся пальцами мягкого песчаного дна и вынырнул.

 

Зарыв ступни в песок, Гермиона сидела на берегу. Когда его тень легла на её ноги, она подняла голову.

— Ты знаешь, где мы, — утвердительно сказала она. — Это не Англия — такого моря у нас нет.

— Нет, не Англия, — согласился он, устраиваясь рядом. — Мы в Королевстве.

Она молчала, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. Гарри медлил, подбирая слова и одновременно подсушивая джинсы. Он принял Королевство как данность, как солнце или ветер. Солнце светит, ветер дует, Королевство есть. Как объяснить?

— Королевство — это как сказка, которая существует на самом деле. Как мы для маглов, так и оно для магов.

— Ещё один мир?

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Но он отдельно, не как мир магов и маглов. Особенный. Время течёт по-другому. В прошлый раз я попал через кладовку, повзрослел, а когда вернулся, то вновь был ребёнком.

— И королём, наверное, был? — с непонятной интонацией в голосе уточнила Гермиона.

— Да, — удивился Гарри. — Как ты узнала? Тоже тут была?

— Нет, — она отмахнулась, а затем нервно рассмеялась. — Ничего ты не читаешь… Но как мы попали сюда? Я была в каком-то диковинном месте, тебя там не было, был какой-то жуткий монстр…

— Жуткий монстр? — переспросил Гарри, припомнив выражение животного ужаса на её лице. Получается, это его она так испугалась? Он — жуткий монстр?

— Тело как у человека, а кожа — чёрная и чешуйчатая, как у ящерицы. На руках голубоватые когти. На голове три рога, за спиной — кожистые крылья. Зелёные глаза, как у кошки… — она замолчала. — Это был ты! О боже.

Она прижала ладони к губам. Глаза расширились от удивления.

— Прости, — проговорил он печально. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. Я не знал, что выгляжу как монстр на невидимой тропе. Раньше такого не было.

— Нет, — решительно возразила она, собравшись с мыслями. — Ты меня прости, что назвала тебя монстром. Возможно, там мы выглядим не так, как обычно…

— Ты выглядела, как сейчас, — признался он неохотно.

Гермиона открыла рот, потом закрыла, затем продолжила с независимым видом:

— Кто эти люди, которые были с мистером Малфоем? От чего ты меня защищал?

— Женщина — Беллатрикс Лестранж, кузина Сириуса. Он велел держаться от неё подальше. Она терпеть не может маглов и... все что с ними связано.

— Но ты же не думаешь, что она бы… посреди лагеря?..

— Сириус говорил, коли она войдёт в раж, то ничто её не остановит, — ответил он. — Черноволосые — братья Лестранж. Тот, что в рубашке, муж Беллатрикс. Его зовут Рудольф, его брата — Рабастан.

— А кто такой мистер Ариста? Ты его знаешь?

— Он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, — коротко ответил Гарри.

Она внимательно на него взглянула, а затем внезапно встала на колени и крепко обняла. В глазах неожиданно защипало. Он быстро-быстро заморгал.

— Отлично у тебя получилось со льдом. Ты этому тут научился?

Он кивнул, клюнув подбородком её по плечу.

— Научишь меня?

— Попробую, — Гарри невольно рассмеялся — всё ей лишь бы чему-нибудь да поучиться.

 

Будь он один, как бы он поступил? Сбежал ли он потому, что беспокоился из-за Гермионы или не захотел услышать подтверждение горькой правды? Он будто разделился на двух Гарри: один из них радовался морю и солнцу, другой застыл в оцепенении.

Неужели, тот, кто спрятался под личиной мистера Аристы; тот, кто звался Волдемортом и держал в страхе магический мир; тот, кто убил его отца, а в прошлой жизни и мать… неужели, этот кто-то когда-то давно носил совершенно другое имя?

Время замирало и ускорялось. Том вполне мог родиться на пару десятков лет раньше. Гарри вспомнил, что в первую их встречу он был одет совсем как дедушка на фотографиях в мамином альбоме — пиджак дивно смотрелся в сочетании с шортами и гольфами. Тогда он ещё удивился, хотя не совсем понял почему, но быстро позабыл — не до того было.

Спаси его — спасёшь её... У него твои глаза…

Поэтому Волдеморт пощадил маму. Поэтому Гарри нервничал, называя его по имени: сам того не понимая, он вызывал на разговор — их связывала когда-то разделённая кровь; в ворохе обрезанных, мёртвых нитей уцелела лишь та, что тянулась от Гарри. Тонкая и неощутимая. Никто не умел закрываться лучше Тома. Он заметил её только, когда шагнул на невидимую тропу. Когда он потянулся к нему.

...На шестой или седьмой год правления Гарри довелось встретиться с обезумевшим колдуном. Влекомый непонятными всплесками чужой боли, он не стал ждать ни Тома, занятого на севере великанами, ни Магнуса, очищавшего восточное побережье от саранчи и бездумно пошёл невидимым путём на маленький остров посреди океана.

Колдун лепил химер из животных: рассекал их на части, присоединял голову льва к телу козы, лапы льва к змее, голову змеи к телу льва. Гарри полагал, что ничего отвратительнее не увидит…

Душу нельзя рассечь никаким оружием. Ни огонь ей не страшен, ни вода, ни ветер. Её нельзя уничтожить, но у Тома почти получилось. Он оборвал нити, связывающие с миром. Он лишился того, что делает человека человеком. Душа его потеряла цельность, утратила неуязвимость.

Гарри не представлял, зачем ему понадобилось отсекать от неё куски: он лишь видел чудовищные шрамы, как ряской затянутые змеиными душам. Маленькие бесстрашные любимцы Тома, почувствовав его боль, погибли во имя него и охотно заполнили пустоты. Разделили своё сознание, дополнили отсутствующее. Наверное, только змеи — дети воды и земли — на это и способны.

Том, каким знал его Гарри, — умер: как и с химерой, то что получилось не было ни человеком, ни змеёй. Волдеморт — не Том, пусть от него и веет горячим ветром, и он говорит без слов; это его след на песке, задержавшийся в комнате запах, отзвук голоса, тень на стене.

 

— Гарри, — позвала Гермиона, отвлекая от невесёлых мыслей, — море — это, конечно, замечательно, я так давно не была на море, но что мы будем делать? Как мы вернёмся назад?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — В прошлый раз я пришёл и ушёл случайно. В этот раз мы пришли по невидимой тропе. Наверное, можно попробовать уйти по ней обратно.

— Мама твоя, наверное, волнуется… Хотя, ты говорил, что тут время идёт по-другому?

— По-другому, — подтвердил он. — К тому же, надо ещё разобраться с драконами, так что придётся задержаться…

— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Тогда надо найти воду. Пить хочется ужасно. Жаль, что мы попали сюда до того, как сходили к колонке.

— Вряд ли бы я пошёл за павлином, если бы у нас были канистры с водой…

— Какая разница… ты их взорвал, — напомнила со вздохом Гермиона. — Влетит нам от твоей мамы.

— Пусть это будут проблемы будущего Гарри, — под нос проворчал он сам себе.

— Пойдём вдоль берега? — предложила Гермиона, отряхивая ступни от песка. — Поищем ручей.

— Хорошая идея.

Он обулся, затем стянул с себя уже высохшую футболку и повязал вокруг головы. Гермиона завистливо вздохнула. Гарри достал из кармана носовой платок, встряхнул, увеличивая магией, и протянул девочке.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она.

— Спасибо маме, — отозвался он. — Она вкладывает носовые платки в любой доступный карман.

Как и тётка Петуния, вспомнил он внезапно, даже нелюбимого племянника она никогда не отпускала без платка. 

Они медленно побрели по берегу моря так, что вода была справа, лес — слева. Вдалеке над волнами парил королевский альбатрос. Гарри позвал его, но тот не ответил.

— Погоди, — Гермиона вдруг остановилась. — Ты сказал, что надо разобраться с драконами? Что ты имел в виду?

— Магнус просил найти его детей, — ответил Гарри, не понимая почему альбатрос не отзывается. Из молчаливых? Не слышит?

— Детей или драконов?

— Детей драконов.

— Магнус — дракон?

— Да.

— Говорящий?

— Нет, — Гарри повернулся к Гермионе. — Не бывает говорящих драконов.

— Тогда как он тебя попросил?

— В драконах есть магия. Я понимаю тех, в ком есть магия.

Гермиона нахмурилась, а затем понимающе воскликнула:

— Так вот почему ты так хорош с волшебным животными!

— Да, — улыбнулся он. — Именно поэтому. Кстати, твоему коту не нравится то, чем ты его кормишь. Он любит бекон и сырые яйца.

— Мог бы сказать!

— И как ты себе это представляешь? «Криволап пожаловался, что терпеть не может консервы»? Здравствуй, пятый этаж больницы Святого Мунго!

— А что не так с пятым этажом? — не поняла Гермиона.

— Пятый этаж для тех, кто потерял рассудок.

Она искоса на него поглядела и припечатала:

— Жулик!

 

Солнце жгло нещадно. Они старались идти ближе к лесу, скрываясь в тени деревьев. Берег плавно изгибался влево. Гарри потерял счёт времени.

— А как ты собираешься искать детей драконов? — спросила Гермиона, стирая ладонью пот со лба и шеи.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Гарри. — Что-нибудь придумаю.

Магия переполняла его, сила бежала в жилах, но Королевство молчало, будто он стучался в закрытую дверь — никто не отвечал.

— Пошли туда, — он свернул к лесу, когда запах прохладной пресной воды призывно защекотал ноздри.

Гермиона молча последовала за ним — сил на вопросы не осталось. Вскоре сквозь шум прибрежных волн Гарри услышал тонкое журчание воды. Он пошёл быстрее — Гермиона не отставала.

Звук становился всё отчётливей, но Гарри заволновался: они уже глубоко зашли в лес — море не шумело и не блестело сквозь листву, — а источник так и прятался где-то в яркой зелени. Продираясь сквозь кусты, они исцарапались. Гарри пожалел, что снял футболку. Гермиона морщилась, осторожно касаясь пальцами крупной ссадины на лбу.

Земля пошла вверх. Они забрались на холм, деревья расступились, выпустив на край крохотного скалистого озера. Стараясь не поскользнуться на камнях, Гарри и Гермиона осторожно спустились до уступа, затем утёс резко обрывался вниз. Пологий спуск был только на противоположном берегу, до него идти и идти. Прозрачная вода призывно мерцала, отчего во рту собралась вязкая слюна.

— А может так? — предложил Гарри, кивнув вниз. — Камней нет, думаю, не убьёмся, если спрыгнем.

— В одежде? — усомнилась Гермиона больше для вида — одежда её мало волновала, хотелось поскорее окунуться.

— Почему бы и нет?

Одновременно скинув обувь, они прыгнули вниз. Минуть пять они плавали и барахтались в своё удовольствие, смывая пот и грязь, а затем переплыли на другую сторону и морскими котиками выплеснулись на плоский камень.

— Как же хорошо, — вздохнула повеселевшая Гермиона, ладонями отжимая волосы. — Только теперь я ужасно хочу есть.

— Отдохнём да в лесу поищем, — отозвался Гарри. — Вечером креветок наловим, надо только сачок сплести…

Он замолчал, уставившись на Гермиону, затем посмотрел на свои руки.

— Что случилось?

— Я знаю, где мы, — улыбнулся он радостно, оглядываясь на озеро, притаившееся меж белых камней. — Мы на Змеином острове. Вода целебная!

— Ой, и правда, царапина исчезла! — воскликнула Гермиона с удивлением потрогав лоб.

— Спасибо, леди Кора, — сказал Гарри, склонив голову. Ветра не было, но поверхность озера покрылась рябью.

— Леди Кора?

— Хранительница источника. Великая змея. Последняя из своего рода, — проговорил он тихо.

Девочка взглянула на воду, на Гарри и склонила голову со словами: «Спасибо, леди Кора».

— Ты так делаешь, — отозвалась она на его вопросительный взгляд. — Я подумала, что так положен. Ну как стучать по кирпичам, чтобы зайти в Косой переулок… Палочка! У меня же с собой палочка! — возбужденно воскликнула она.

Как и Гарри, она хранила палочку в чехле на предплечье, который ей подарил Сириус на прошлое Рождество. Он не мешал при движении и при необходимости даже становился невидимым. Гермиона постучала по запястью, а затем вытащила палочку из появившегося чехла и взмахнула рукой. И внезапно резко вскрикнула.

— Больно! — чуть ли не плача простонала она, отбрасывая палочку. На раскрытой ладони вспух алый след ожога.

Палочка затрепетала на камне, завертелась по кругу, зашипела рассерженной кошкой. Древесина вздулась и потрескалась, из трещин вылетели алые искры. Кончик загорелся, палочка взмыла в небо и — с грохотом взорвалась красно-золотым фейерверком.

Гермиона тоскливо промычала что-то нечленораздельное, а затем встала на колени и сунула ладонь в воду.

— Я куплю тебе новую, — пообещал Гарри.

— Лучше научи колдовать так, — буркнула она, недоверчиво разглядывая ладонь. — Ни боли, ни следа… Спасибо, леди Кора!

По озеру вновь прошла рябь, и лес вздохнул, будто живой. Вдруг издалека донёсся осколок крика:

— ...ти!

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись, навострили уши.

— По… мо… те!

— Кто-то зовёт на помощь!

Его будто толкнули в бок. Он посмотрел сквозь кусты и деревья, сквозь лианы и листья… окружающий мир дёрнулся, смазался в зелёное марево… он увидел прогалину и отверстие в земле с торчащими наружу сломанными ветками.

Он рванулся — Гермиона следом.

Нити зазвенели.

Он летел по прямой. Меж холмов — кратчайшим путём. Гермиона не поспевала, поэтому иногда он останавливался, дожидаясь её, — боясь, что отстанет и заблудится.

Выскочив на поляну, он бросился на землю и осторожно подполз к отверстию.


	9. Chapter 9

Хотя у машины была сдвижная крыша, Коннор редко её использовал, даже в дождь предпочитая держать верх и окна открытыми. Она все равно протекала, какой смысл? На случай непогоды он возил с собой зонт, впрочем, Тому не доводилось видеть, как он его использует — пока везло и ливень не заставал их в дороге.

Они выехали сразу после завтрака, часов в восемь утра. Было по-утреннему прохладно, но чистое небо без единого облачка обещало знойный день. Всю неделю стояла невыносимая жара, поговаривали, такой высокой температуры лет десять не было. Том не жаловался — он легко переносил жару и духоту, только воды, возможно, пил больше, чем обычно.

Поскрипывая и подпрыгивая на выбоинах, машина уверенно бежала по извилистой дороге. В открытые окна лился запах лета, встречный ветер щекотал макушку. Вдалеке паслась отара овец. Даже не верилось, что где-то идёт война.

Обогнув очередной холм, они увидели бредущую вдоль дороги сутулую девочку. Башмаки и подол длинной старомодной юбки посерели от пыли. Коннор мягко притормозил рядом, девочка же пугливо отступила в густую траву.

— Мисс, — позвал Коннор, — вас подвезти?

Девочка резко оглянулась. Том увидел длинное бледное лицо с густыми бровями и с удивлением признал тихую как мышку первокурсницу со своего факультета — Принц. А вот имя? Эвелин, Эллен, Эйли… Эйлин! Она тоже его узнала: в чёрных глаза вспыхнуло изумление, рот на мгновение приоткрылся, но она мигом спохватилась.

— Не стоит, сэр, — ответила она тихо, потупив взгляд. — Я дойду сама.

— А куда вы идёте? — от Коннора не так легко было отвязаться.

— В Нортгемптон, сэр, — ответила она, из-под длинных ресниц рассматривая Тома.

— До него ещё миль семь — идти и идти, — изумился Коннор. — Садитесь. Нам по пути. Мы тоже туда едем.

Она бросила взгляд на дорогу, затем на Тома и лишь потом на Коннора. Том знал, что Коннор её не оставит, а Принц славилась упрямством. Слышал, как Кроткотт жаловался, что эта нахалка согласно кивает, а сама бросает камни так, как ей самой хочется. Своенравие, впрочем, себя оправдало — она попала в команду по игре в плюй-камни, несмотря на то, что первокурсников туда не брали. 

Когда девочка вновь украдкой на него посмотрела, он заглянул в глубину чёрных глаз и приказал: «Соглашайся». Принц отшатнулась. Неужели услышала? Никто другой его не слышал, просто делал, как сказано. Иногда ему казалось, что Долохов понимает, но тот на все намекающие вопросы недоумённо кривил губы и хмурился.

— Вы очень добры, сэр, — проговорила девочка тихо. — Если вас не затруднит, конечно. 

Том легко выскользнул из машины, откинул переднее сидение, пропуская Принц назад. Стараясь его не задеть, та осторожно протиснулась мимо — остро пахнуло травяным дымом — и села, кротко сложив руки на коленях.

— Где именно в Нортгемптоне вас высадить, мисс? — поинтересовался Коннор, когда Том забрался обратно в машину и хлопнул дверцей.

— На Голд-стрит, сэр, — ответила Принц.

Коннор завёл мотор — машина вздохнула и зарычала, а девочка глухо вскрикнула испуганной птицей и схватилась за переднее сидение.

— Никогда не ездили на автомобиле? — мягко спросил он, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Н… нет, — стуча зубами, проговорила она.

— Мы тихо поедем, — Коннор не спешил трогаться с места. — Других машин вокруг нет. Не бойтесь.

Принц ещё мили три сидела, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в кресло. Том, забываясь, то и дело натыкался на них спиной. Коннор ехал медленно, и она расслабилась, опустила руки. Только Том устроился по удобнее, как зачесался затылок. Он почесал его раз, почесал его два, а затем оглянулся — взгляд чёрных глаз жёг не хуже угля.

«Слышишь меня?», — спросил он.

Она вздрогнула и отвела взгляд.

Он отвернулся, изумлённый до глубины души. Слышит! Надо же. Принц… что же Ральф говорил о них? Чистокровные, но не из списка священных двадцати восьми. Отшельники. Если чем-то увлекаются, то на навсегда. Превосходные зельевары, гербологи, целители. В скандалы и интриги не вмешиваются, живут так, как им нравится. «В жены её не возьмёшь, — внезапно проговорил Ральф, окидывая цепким взглядом бледную щуплую девочку, бегущую от табурета к столу. — Принцам побоку, где и как они живут. Детей, мужа, дом забудет, застряв в теплице или лаборатории».

 

Коннор остановился на углу Голд-стрит и Хорсмаркет. Он подождал пока дети выберутся наружу, а потом сказал:

— Я освобожу часа через три. Хватит столько времени?

— Да, сэр.

— Мисс, если вы поедете обратно, то подходите через три часа.

— Спасибо, сэр, — тихо ответила девочка. — Я не поеду.

Коннор пожал плечами и уехал. Том проводил машину взглядом и повернулся к Принц. Он хотел сказать, что знает, что она его слышала, но вместо этого спросил:

— Ты идёшь в магический квартал?

Она независимо дёрнула плечом, видимо, это означало «да».

— Покажешь мне, где он?

Окинув его внимательным взглядом, она кивнула, развернулась и пошла по тротуару. Он закатил глаза и поспешил следом.

Том не сразу обратил внимание, что вокруг неожиданно много народу. Затем он заметил между людей констеблей, а потом увидел глубокие борозды на домах по обе стороны улицы. В нос ударил вонючий запах дыма.

— Пилот, бедняжка, погиб, — прошептала одна старая леди другой. Том навострил уши.

— Не успел выбраться? — охнула её собеседница.

— Успел. Парашют не раскрылся.

— Ужас-то какой…

— Чудо, что он промахнулся мимо церкви. Ещё бы чуть-чуть.

— Повезло, что упал он рано утром, а не днём, и на улицу, а не на жилые дома — так хотя бы никто другой не погиб…

Рядом кашлянула Принц, дескать, что стоишь, пойдём дальше. Они ловко пробирались сквозь толпу зевак, пока не уткнулись в ограждение. Выбравшись в первый ряд, они увидели остов обгоревшего самолёта.

— Что это? — изумилась девочка.

— Самолёт, — коротко ответил Том, но потом подумал, что Принц наверняка не имеет ни малейшего представления, что такое самолёт, и пояснил: — Летающая машина.

— Он ещё и летает?! — с ужасом прошептала она, разглядывая чёрные останки. — А как он летает? Без… ну…

— Как-то же машины ездят, так и самолёты летают, — раздражённо отозвался Том. Он не имел понятия о том, как машины и самолёт работают, и не любил, если его уличали в незнании.

Принц покачала головой и медленно проговорила:

— Никогда бы не забралась в такую штуку.

Том про себя согласился. Самолёты падают — вот подтверждение перед глазами, а аппарировать он пока не умел. Или с движущегося объекта нельзя аппарировать?

— Как же быть… как же быть… — как заведённая повторяла Принц, тревожным взглядом обшаривая ограждённый участок улицы.

— Что случилось? — недовольно спросил Том, погружённый в раздумья.

— Вход там, — она кивнула налево. — Вот где вывеска висит на соплях. Видишь?

Крыло упавшего самолёта чудовищно изуродовало здание. Покачиваясь и поскрипывая, вывеска держалась из последних сил. Прямо под ней стоял констебль. Он не обращал на неё никакого внимания, будто не видел и не слышал.

— Магазинчик волшебный? — спросил Том. — Ну, вывеска чья.

— Да, — ответила Принц. — Только это не магазинчик, а паб. Как «Дырявый котёл» в Лондоне, только «Пьяный скелет».

— Все входы в магические кварталы идут через бары?

Принц на мгновение задумалась, а потом ответила:

— Насколько я знаю — многие.

— Выгодно, наверное, — медленно проговорил Том, осматриваясь. — Кто-то да остановится, перекусит или выпьет… Пойдём к краю.

Он легонько подтолкнул девочку в нужную сторону, та отпрыгнула в сторону испуганной кошкой.

— Не трогай меня! — прошипела она сердито.

— Ладно, ладно, — Том вскинул раскрытые ладони вверх. — Успокойся.

Окружающие люди удивлённо на них оглянулись, но Принц быстро взяла себя в руки, даже улыбнулась как-то криво, дескать, всё хорошо. 

Они пробрались до края ограждения, украдкой оглянулись и проскользнули под верёвку. Том легко отводил взгляды от себя — не привыкать: то в кухню ночью пробраться, то в Запретный лес, то проскочить на урок после звонка, то выйти из спальни, чтобы никто не заметил. А вот отводить взгляды и от себя, и от Принц оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Затылок вспотел, пот потёк между лопатками.

Тенями проскользнув от одной колонны к другой, они оказались перед входом в паб. Внезапно открылась дверь и наружу вышел бородатый волшебник в потрепанной мантии. Одновременно с ним позади грохнулась вывеска. От неожиданности дети подпрыгнули, Принц налетела на Тома, тот машинально схватил её за плеч, а волшебник стремительно вскинул палочку и выкрикнул «Bombarda!».

Том знал, что надо немедленно убираться, иначе от них не останется ни следа — он видел, как бомбарда взрывает стены. И он шагнул, нет, скорее, провалился на невидимую тропу. Он не понял, как это у него получилось: после возвращения из Королевства он несколько раз пробовал, но все усилия пропали втуне — тропа не отзывалась.

 

Жаркое солнце и обжигающий песок окружили со всех сторон. Диво, он все ещё не выпустил из рук Принц. Та завертела головой из стороны в стороны, оглянулась и — завизжала так, будто свинью прижали калёным железом.

Том отшатнулся.

Тьма обрушилась со всех сторон.

 

— Риддл!

Том с трудом открыл глаза. Над головой плыл круг света, но иногда его перекрывало тёмное пятно. Он лежал на чем-то твёрдом и неровном. Он вздохнул и засипел от боли — лёгкие будто раздавило.

— Риддл!

Он моргнул и увидел, что круг света — это солнце, просачивающиеся сквозь изломанное отверстие, а тёмное пятно — голова Принц.

— Ты живой! — воскликнула она. — Я думала, что раздавила тебя!

— Раздавила? — переспросил он.

— Мы упали, ты на землю, я на тебя, — проговорила она дрожащим голосом. — Ты не двигался. Дышал, но я подумала, что могла что-то сломать. Сломала ребра, а осколки проткнули лёгкие. Я думала, что убила тебя!

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Том, ощупав себя. — Я в порядке. Не реви.

— Я не реву! — возмутилась она.

— Вот и не реви.

Том поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Он подумал сначала, что они упали в люк. Нет. Они оказались в какой-то пещере. Том обошёл её по кругу, затем ощупал стены и пол — их оплетали шершавые и сухие корни.

— Ты знаешь, где мы? — спросила Принц, когда Том подошёл к ней и посмотрел наверх.

— Нет, — ответил он, задумчиво рассматривая единственный выход из пещеры. Он был высоко, даже если Принц встанет ему на плечи, то не достанет до края. Колдовать школьникам запрещалось, но насколько Том знал, заклинание надзора накладывалось на место проживание несовершеннолетнего волшебника, а не на него самого или палочку. Так что можно было и попробовать. Но Том не спешил.

Что-то тревожило его. Что-то такое было в воздухе. Что-то невероятно знакомое.

За ушами и в пальцах закололо. Он очень медленно вздохнул, выдохнул и с силой вздохнул вновь, набирая в лёгкие воздух, прогоняя из спины тянущую боль от удара об землю, становясь лёгким, словно пёрышко.

Ступни оторвались от земли. Он успел обрадоваться, но внезапно тело потяжелело. Он упал и отбил пятки. Тем не менее его охватила жгучая радость.

Он дома. В Королевстве!

— Ты пытаешься взлететь? — Принц таращила на него испуганные глаза.

— Да, — легко ответил он.

— Не всякий взрослый волшебник умеет летать без метлы, — возразила она.

— Я раньше умел, — признался он.

— Детская магия, — по-своему поняла девочка. Том не стал уточнять.

Он ещё несколько раз взлетал, но неуклонно падал вниз. Слишком тяжёл, не хватало лёгкости или сосредоточенности. Принц ничего больше не говорила — молча следила за его попытками.

«Гарри бы сюда, — подумал он машинально. — Мигом бы что-то придумал».

 

Он не любил вспоминать своего короля — сердце все ещё болело от потери. Он так надеялся встретить его в Хогвартсе — с того самого дня, как узнал о его существовании, — но Гарри там не было. Он будто потерял часть себя. Там, где раньше был брат, осталась открытая, кровоточащая рана. Как он ни пытался забыть, она мучительно ныла и болела.

Том научился с ней жить, научился отгораживаться. Он искал хоть что-то, что могло заполнить бездну, прятался в учёбе и книжках, нырял в школьные интриги, но стоило оказаться одному в тишине, как его охватывала неизбывная тоска.

 

Он машинально закрылся, готовясь к отупляющей боли, даже успел сам себя обругать. Но ничего не произошло. Боли не было. Раны не было. Бездны не было.

— Смотри! — Принц вдруг подпрыгнула и ткнула пальцем в отверстие. — Смотри!

В небе сверкали красные и золотые огни.

— Помогите! — закричала она.

Том присоединился к ней. Он кричал, а сердце билось радостной птицей. Оно чувствовало то, чему он ещё не верил.

В проломе показалась голова; лица не видно, но он знал, кто это ещё до того, как отчаянный вопль раскатился по пещере:

— Том!


	10. Chapter 10

— Гарри! — отозвался из темноты дрожащий от удивления голос.

Десятки вопросов вертелись на языке, эмоции перехлёстывали — и радость, и тревога, — но главнее всего было чувство невероятного облегчения. Вот он Том — его Том.

— Дракон тебя подери, — радостно рявкнул Гарри, — зачем ты туда залез?!

— Не тяни жмыра за хвост — вытаскивай давай! — в тон ему прокричал Том.

Гарри осторожно отполз назад, ощупывая землю. Судя по всему, Том наступил на единственное слабое место. Он вернулся к пролому, на этот раз уже не опасаясь свалиться. 

— Пещера или яма?

На поляну прибежала Гермиона. Она резко остановилась и согнулась, уперевшись ладонями в колени.

— Пещера, — коротко ответил Том. — Других выходов нет.

— Взлетать пробовал?

— Стал бы я тут торчать… — ворчливо отозвался Том. — Соскальзываю вниз.

— Дай мне подумать…

Выстроить ледяную лестницу? Том раньше летал как птица. Вдруг и ему не хватит сосредоточенности, и лестница проломится? Не стоит рисковать.

— Нарвём лиан и свяжем? — отдышавшись, предложила Гермиона и ладонью убрала прилипшую ко лбу прядку.

Со всех сторон свисали воздушные корни: некоторые толщиной с палец, некоторые — как густая бахрома. От одного ствола к другому тянулись побеги древесной лианы. Одни тонкие и гладкие, другие шершавые и узловатые. Пахло сыростью и плесенью.

— Ножа нет, — сообразила Гермиона — А те что просто так оторвутся страшно использовать…

Гарри приложил ладонь к шершавой коре. Казалось, что вокруг них целая роща, но это было одно дерево. Не зная покоя, оно вырастало само из себя, тянулось ввысь и двигалось вширь: новые стволы рождались, когда воздушные корни цеплялись за землю или срастались друг с другом.

Оно промолчало на призыв, однако ответ и не был нужен: такому дереву достаточно указать направление и добавить немного силы — всё остальное оно сделает само.

К земле потянулся сначала один воздушный корень, за ним другой, третий. Сплетаясь друг с другом, они нырнули в провал. Гермиона ахнула и прижала ладони к щекам.

Вскоре над землёй показалась черноволосая голова. Гарри метнулся помочь и с изумлением вытащил наружу мелкую девчонку. Машинально очистив её подол от грязи, он отступил и увидел, как из провала выбрался Том.

— Деревья, — вздохнул тот, стряхивая с ладоней грязь. — Я должен был догадаться. Пещера вся в корнях.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда Гарри встретился взглядом с тёмными глазами, полными отчаянного ликования и откровенного неверия. Они шагнули навстречу и крепко обнялись. Том пах пылью, едким дымом и собой.

— Я уж и не надеялся… — задыхаясь, с трудом вымолвил он.

На мгновение Гарри ощутил холодное дыхание чёрной тоски, которая отравляла и разъедала Тома, но даже не успел испугаться: её стремительно выжег огонь радости. Том так крепко прижал к себе, что выдавил воздух из лёгких и пуговицы от рубашки больно впились в кожу.

Не отпуская друг друга, они довольно долго стояли, и неизвестно, сколько бы простояли ещё, если бы Гермиона не кашлянула тактично, напоминая, что они не одни. Том разжал объятья, они отстранились друг от друга, а затем, как сотню раз до этого, церемонно расцеловались.

Земля заколебалась под ногами — далеко не сразу Гарри осознал, что ему это не чудится. Он огляделся и ужаснулся: двоясь и троясь, корни безжалостно буравили и грызли почву. Земля трескалась, выворачивалась наизнанку, дыбилась волнами.

— Кажется, ты слегка перестарался, — пробормотал Том, сбрасывая с ноги особо прыткий корень. — Магнуса на тебя нет.

— Магнус ушёл, — машинально отозвался Гарри, в смятении размышляя, как быть с обезумевшим от дармовой силы деревом.

— Куда ушёл? — недоумённо переспросил Том.

— В озеро.

Поймав ближайший воздушный корень в ладони, Гарри велел ему прекратить. Дерево и не подумало остановиться.

— Ах ты ж щепа одержимая! — прошипел Гарри сердито. — Достаточно! Кому сказано!

Крона над головой недовольно зашелестела, но корень безвольно обвис на пальцах.

— Извини, — вздохнул Гарри, вытирая руки о джинсы. — Ты же сам себя угробишь, нельзя так сразу.

Стянув с головы футболку, он вытер лицо и шею.

— В какое озеро? — продолжил Том.

— В подземное.

— Гарри, — сухо проговорил Том, — объясни толком.

— Магнус состарился и ушёл. Умер, то есть. Элли тоже, — запустив пальцы в волосы, пояснил Гарри и кратко обрисовал свою последнюю встречу с драконом.

— Но прошло же всего… — начал было Том и сам себя остановил. — Я понял. Время тут течёт по-другому, значит, если для меня это было всего четыре года, здесь могло пройти пару веков...

Гарри молча кивнул.

— Дивно, — подытожил Том. — Как я понимаю, где дети ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю, — согласился Гарри. — Как и озеро.

— Это же Магнус, — не удивился Том. — По другому и быть не может. Не волнуйся. Цветок папоротника нашли. И детей найдём.

— Гарри, — подала голос Гермиона. Он повернулся к ней, ожидая продолжение, но она молчала и смотрела так, будто видела впервые. Девочка, которой он очистил юбку, тоже таращилась на него во все глаза. Том перехватил её взгляд.

— Оденься, — велел он с едва заметной усмешкой. — Не смущай Принц.

— Я не смущаюсь, — немедленно возразила та, но мигом отвернулась.

Гарри встряхнул влажную, порванную и местами позеленевшую футболку. Кажется, уроки этикета Том усвоил лучше: непозволительно оскорблять леди видом обнажённого тела.

— Прошу прощения, — проговорил Гарри, пальцами латая дыры, — за своё неподобающее поведение, — затем вздохнул, припоминая, что следовало сделать в первую очередь — одеться, видимо, — и нехотя нырнул в грязную футболку. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Том, это Гермиона Грейнджер, моя подруга. Гермиона, это Том, — он запнулся, вспоминая фамилию. — Том Риддл, мой названый брат.

— Рад знакомству, Гермиона, — чуть слышно вздохнув, любезно проговорил Том и улыбнулся ей как-то так, как умел только он — легко и чарующе.

— Я тоже рада знакомству с… — она замялась на миг, — названным братом Гарри.

— Гарри и Гермиона, — продолжил Том, не заметив заминки, — это Эйлин Принц. Мы учимся в одной школе.

— Очень приятно, — пробормотала девочка, сделав неуверенный книксен.

Гарри зацепился взглядом за влажные следы, оставшиеся на рубашке Тома, затем на свои колени — грязь с удовольствием прилипла к мокрым джинсам, и похлопал себя по бедру, высушивая одежду.

— Высуши и мою, пожалуйста, — попросила Гермиона.

— У тебя нет палочки? — удивилась Эйлин.

— Она взорвалась.

— Как так?

Гермиона коротко описала их злоключения.

— Красно-золотые огни? — спросил Том, и Гарри кивнул. — Значит, это их мы видели в пещере…. Смотри, не переусердствуй, — отметил он, когда Гарри взялся за одежду Гермионы. — А то получился как с деревом.

— Как с деревом не получится, — отозвался тот сухо. — На себе же не сжёг. 

Гермиона покосилась на него тревожно, а в её глазах Гарри увидел обещание мучительной смерти на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Кстати, а почему вы мокрые и босые? — спросил Том. — Вода где-то поблизости? Пить можно?

— Целое озеро, — обрадовал его Гарри. — Помнишь фонтан в замке Сола? Тот же источник.

— Змеиный остров?

— Змеиный остров.

 

Когда они вернулись к озеру, Гермиона изъявила желание найти утёс, где они оставили обувь. Гарри не хотел отпускать её одну, Том великодушно предложил сопроводить, но она отказалась и пообещала не углубляться в лес. Пока они пререкались, Эйлин успела напиться и ополоснуть лицо.

В конце концов Гарри сдался, и Гермиона ушла. Том пожал плечами, дескать, упрямая, а затем скинул обувь и не раздеваясь нырнул с разбега в озеро. Почесав пятку, Гарри отряхнул ладони и решил заняться делом. Нарвав банановых листьев, он устроился чуть в стороне от плоского камня.

В Королевстве ему не доводилось преобразовывать один предмет из другого: с ним всегда был Доунан и безразмерная походная сумка, заменившая истрепавшийся школьный рюкзак.

Сириус считал, что не имеет смысла помнить все формулы, главное знать ключевые и уметь выводить одну из другой, и тому же учил крестника. Рассчитать в уме систему уравнений с тремя неизвестными — из плоского в объёмное, из гибкого в твёрдое, из живого в неживое, и вывести итоговое заклинание было несложно, но… для плетения заклинания нужна была палочка.

Эйлин заинтересованно вытянула шею. Когда Гарри перестал сгибать и разгибать лист, она спросила:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Думаю, как превратить лист во фляжку, — пояснил он.

— Без палочки?

— Не хочу, чтобы моя повторила судьбу Гермиониной, — улыбнулся он. — Формулу легко вывел, но…

Девочка задумчиво прикусила губу, насупилась. Гарри подумал было, что разговор окончен и вновь принялся без особого смысла закручивать лист, когда она медленно произнесла:

— Палочка состоит из деревянного корпуса и магического наполнителя. Бабушка говорила, что обе составляющие должны быть живыми. Если заменить камнем дерево, то ничего не выйдет. Если взять волшебный камень для сердцевины, то тоже ничего не получится. Дерево проводит и направляет магию, а сердцевина, как губка, собирает её в единый луч.

Из озера вылез Том, однако подходить не спешил, — остановился чуть в стороне, приводя себя в порядок. Погружённая в свои мысли, Эйлин не обратила на него внимание.

— Ганские колдуны делают палочки из слоновьих бивней, — она умолкла так же резко, как начала. Гарри ждал продолжение, но она молчала и тогда внутри него поднял голову дракон:

«Ты полон костей».

Не так, как если бы к нему безмолвно обратился Магнус, но столь же ясно. Нечто меньшее, чем разговор, но нечто большее, чем воспоминание. Ощущение быстро прошло — по коже побежали мурашки.

Том повернулся к нему, зацепив его смятение, и вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.

«Позже объясню», — пообещал Гарри, возвращаясь к листу.

Собирает магию в единый луч… Он распрямил ладони, пошевелил пальцами. Он сам по себе большая палочка из костей и мяса. А заклинание — это функция, по которой он строит плетение. Плетение — способ подачи магии?

Огромная, как бочка, фляжка упала на то место, где только что был Гарри — тот едва успел откатиться в сторону. Том подошёл, полюбовался на своё отражение в алюминиевом боку.

— Получилось! — ахнула Эйлин.

— Почти, — не согласился Том, заглядывая внутрь фляжки. — Форма верная, материал верный, а вот с размером ты напутал.

Гарри почесал затылок, припоминая формулу.

— Надо было разделить на три, — сообразил он. — Живой из не живого же!

Подобрав другой лист, он испробовал на нём исправленное плетение.

— Вот эта хороша, — одобрил Том, подбрасывая на ладони новую фляжку. — Все как по учебнику.

— У меня и с палочкой так не получается… — завистливо вздохнула Эйлин. — Профессор Дамблдор уверяет, что надо больше терпения и усилий. Но мне кажется, что слизеринцам в принципе не удаётся трансфигурация…

— Профессор Дамблдор? — машинально переспросил Гарри.

— Он преподаёт у нас трансфигурацию, — пояснила взбудораженная Эйлин. — Если бы ты у нас учился, был бы его любимчиком!.. Кстати, а где ты учишься? На домашнем обучении? И кто ты? Бабушка говорила, что у старшего Поттера нет детей, а младший слишком молод… 

Она вдруг осеклась, кажется, сама до глубины души поражённая своей болтливостью.

— Мне тоже интересно, — медленно проговорил Том, — где ты учишься и почему тебя нет в Хогвартсе.

Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок — привычка оставшаяся с тех времён, когда у него росла борода.

«Мне кажется, надо сначала объяснить Эйлин, где мы, а потом я расскажу, где учусь».

«Расскажи мне, — нетерпеливо предложил Том. — Объяснять долго и муторно».

«Это невежливо», — воспротивился Гарри.

«А ты у нас просто образец вежливости».

Они рассмеялись, и тут заметили, что Эйлин переводит взгляд с одного на другого, как если бы следит за их разговором.

— Ты нас слышишь, — заявил Том. — И на дороге ты меня слышала.

— Я знаю, что вы обмениваетесь мыслями, — пожав плечами, призналась она. — Но какими именно — не знаю. И не совсем понимаю… А на дороге, конечно, почувствовала. Амулетов у меня нет, а направленной легилименции от тебя не ждала. Тем более в таком виде.

— Что значит в «таком» виде? — не понял Том.

— Легилименты обычно считывают воспоминания, иногда помещают свои образы… а ты же со мной разговаривал. Я никогда о таком не слышала.

Том взглянул в глаза Эйлин и спросил:

«То есть для тебя это легилименция?».

Она вылупилась на него, но все же ответила:

— А для тебя нет?.. Не понимаю. Я же закрылась… Но ты не сломал защиту — просто не заметил её.

«Ты защищаешься от проникновения в разум, — улыбнулся Гарри. — А Том не проникает, он отправляет сообщение».

— Не надо так, — взмолилась Эйлин, закрываясь руками. — Мне это не нравится!

— Извини, — искренне попросил прощение Гарри. — Мы больше так не будем.

«Говори за себя. Никто кроме неё меня не слышит, — вздохнул Том. — Даже как-то обидно, что не хочет разговаривать».

«Дай ей привыкнуть».

«Всё ещё думаешь, что рассказать ей, где мы, — отличная идея?».

Гарри промолчал. Эйлин спряталась за фляжкой.

— Гермионы что-то долго нет, — невпопад проговорил он. — Не случилось ли чего.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри отвернулся и отошёл к плоскому камню. Том проводил его взглядом. Он не чувствовал чужие переживания, но считывал состояние по движениям. Гарри избегал разговора — напряжённая шея и скованные плечи.

Том тенью скользнул к нему, встал за правым плечом.

Раскинув руки, Гермиона осторожно шла по краю обрыва. Один раз земля ушла из-под её ног, осыпалась в воду — Гарри перестал дышать, машинально сжал пальцы, от него потянуло зимним, опасным холодом, — но она вовремя отпрыгнула в сторону и без промедления горной козой поскакала дальше.

— Твоя невеста? — одними губами выдохнул Том. Он не знал, зачем спросил, но безумно развеселился, когда Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

— И ты, любезный брат мой. Нет, она не моя невеста. Она мне как сестра.

Том с трудом сдержал улыбку. Не изменился. Ни на йоту. Волосы Гарри пахли водорослями, солью и йодом — Том привычно, как учил Рольф, расщепил запах. Озеро было пресное, значит успел искупаться и в море. Он наклонился и, скорее из вредности, чем из желания уязвить, спросил:

— А она об этом знает?

— Я ей как брат, — пожав плечами, пояснил Гарри. — Это я знаю.

Внезапно он расслабился, напряжение схлынуло, будто смытое водой. Он обернулся, искоса посмотрел вверх — он вновь был ниже Тома на голову. В прошлой их жизни он догнал его только на семнадцатом году.

— Мы поговорим, — шепнул Гарри. — Чуть позже. Ладно?

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Том. — Не понимаю, почему ты тянешь.

— Поговорим, но не словами, — вычленяя каждое слово пояснил Гарри.

Том мгновенно его понял.

— Думаешь… получится? — засомневался он. — Мне кажется, я растерял всю силу и умения по возвращению.

— Я чувствую тебя так, как раньше, — не согласился Гарри. — Тебе не составит труда увидеть.

— Почему тогда не сейчас? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Том. — Пока твоя подруга не вернулась?

— Великое колесо! — засмеялся Гарри, стукнув себя по бедру. — А меня уверяли, будто я любопытный! 

— И всё же? — не унимался Том.

— Помешают. Или прервут, — Гарри вздохнул и улыбнулся неуверенно.

Гермиона добралась до утёса и зачем-то заворачивала обувь в косынку. Эйлин сидела подле фляжки, отрешённо поглаживая пальцами алюминиевый бок. Нет, им не дадут спокойно разделить сознание. Мерлин, свезло же обоим притащить с собой девчонок, лучше бы как в прошлый раз — один на один.

— Хорошо, — сдался Том. — Вечером, когда все уснут.

Взяв узелок с обувью, Гермиона спрыгнула вниз и свечой вошла в воду. Вынырнув, она поплыла на боку, загребая одной рукой.

Она заметно отличалась от знакомых девчонок: носила штаны, не отводила взгляд и полуголый Гарри её ничуть не смутил. Ни одну ведьму он не видел в брюках, ни одна магловская девочка не говорила с ним на равных. 

Когда она оказалась подле камня, Гарри взял из её рук свёрток и помог выбраться на берег.

— Всё-таки плавать в одежде так себе удовольствие, — сообщила она, отжимая футболку на животе. Гарри раскрыл ладонь, но Том опередил его на долю секунды — тепло всегда подчинялось ему охотнее — и от девочки повалил густой пар. Щеки порозовели, а густые волосы завились крупными кольцами.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, а затем завистливо простонала: — Я тоже так хочу!

— Научим, — пообещал Гарри. — Только не прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас предлагаю заняться чем-то более насущным.

— Например, найти еду, — поддакнул Том.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — согласилась Гермиона.

 

Впрочем, заняться насущными проблемами удалось далеко не сразу. Гермиона минут пять бегала вокруг фляжки то припадая к ней, то отбегая в сторону и ахала без остановки — без палочки, без заклинания, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, ты чертов волшебник.

Том с трудом сдерживался: так хотелось рявкнуть, чтобы она прекратила мельтешить, но её голос звенел от искреннего восхищения и любви…. Он даже засомневался, прав ли Гарри. Он иногда не видел очевидного.

— Гермиона, хватит, — не выдержал Гарри. — Ничего особенного я не сделал.

— Но без палочки, — жалобно протянула она. — Но без заклинания.

— Без заклинания — это к Сириусу. Он с радостью объяснит, если попросишь.

Зардевшись, Гермиона кивнула.

— Без палочки — это Королевство, — Эйлин навострила уши, Гарри заметил и пообещал: — Позже объясню.

— Любишь ты всё на потом откладывать, — недовольно проворчала Гермиона. Том с ней согласился. Мысленно.

— Люблю, но не всё, — ответил Гарри, беря в руки банановый лист. — Том, как у тебя с трансфигурацией?

— Более или менее, — неохотно признался тот. — Не люблю её.

— Ниже превосходно не бывает, — подала голос Эйлин. — Отличник.

— Как и Гермиона, — отозвался Гарри.

— А ты разве нет?

— Лентяй, — с явным неодобрением заявила Гермиона. — Мог бы, если бы хотел.

— А я не хочу, — рассмеялся Гарри и мысленно обратился к Тому: «Лови формулу».

На мгновение они встретились взглядами. Не разделение — оно требовало куда больше сосредоточенности — лёгкое касание сознаний. Смотреть друг на друга было необязательно, но так было проще.

Тому потребовалось пару минут, чтобы разобраться. Формула, плетение, количество и направление магии. А затем всё пошло как по накатанной: Гарри выводил формулы, Том трансфигурировал листья. Вскоре траву перед ними загромоздили фляжки, тарелки, кружки, ножи, ложки и вилки.

— Надо ещё котелок и чайник, — проговорила Гермиона, придирчиво оглядывая посуду. — Как долго продержится заклинание? Имеет ли смысл всё брать с собой или будем превращать, когда приспичит?

— Хороший вопрос, — ответил Гарри. — Посмотрим, насколько хватит и тогда решим.

Он потянулся, разминая спину. Эйлин сбегала к озеру, набрала воды во фляжки. Том встал с колен и отряхнулся. В животе требовательно бурчало.

— Вижу банановое дерево, — проговорил он. — Не вижу бананов.

— Не сезон, наверное, — неуверенно отозвался Гарри.

— У них сезон круглый год, — не согласилась Гермиона.

— Наверное, можно и ускорить…

— Нет уж, занимайся насущными делами. Хватит с нас безумных деревьев, — прервал Том. — Я даже тебе сейчас листьев нарву, а то они заканчиваются. И пойду фрукты поищу.

«Ладно тебе, — вздохнул Гарри, — один раз ошибся».

«Сам хочу попробовать, — помедлив, признался Том. — Пока никто не видит».

 

Нарвав охапку листьев для Гарри, Том занялся банановыми деревьями. Они были меньше и коренастее тех, что выращивали на южных плантациях в Королевстве. Он коснулся стебля — молоденький, едва-едва вошёл в силу. Легко зацветёт, но кто его будет опылять? Надо осмотреться, вдруг получится найти отцвётшие.

Стоило ему скрыться в густой листве, как Гарри мысленно окликнул:

«Далеко не отходи».

Том промолчал — сердце странно кольнуло.

 

Он отвык от чужого беспокойства. Он никому не доверял и не позволял забраться в душу, слишком хорошо зная, что бывает, когда связь обрывается. У него были приятели и друзья — Ральф Лестранж и Тони Долохов, — но ни один из них никогда о нём не беспокоился, не спрашивал, куда он исчезает по ночам, почему возвращается исцарапанный и грязный.

С одной стороны Том не любил, когда к нему лезли, с другой — он привык к Гарри и вечной тройке вопросов: где ты, как ты, сыт ли? Тот предпочитал спрашивать, хотя мог узнать и так — Том это ценил.

 

Ральф привязался в поезде, требуя покинуть облюбованное купе. Том выбил из него дурь. Без магии. Обошёлся руками и словами. На ужине после распределения Ральф обжигал его взглядом, на выходных следовал хвостом, а в понедельник подсел за парту.

— Ты мне нравишься, — заявил он. — Буду твоим покровителем.

Том не нуждался в покровителе, тем более в таком бестолковом и бесполезном, но оказалось, что от Лестранжа невозможно отвязаться.

А с Долоховым свёл случай. Однажды промозглым сентябрьским вечером он забрёл не в то крыло. Сначала увидел багровые капли на полу, затем услышал грубые, болезненные возгласы и потом почувствовал тонкий запах свежей крови. Том помедлил — уйти или посмотреть, — но любопытство победило. След привёл его в запылённый класс.

На полу в окружение груды старых парт и расползающемся ореоле крови лежал подросток. Том мигом узнал «безумного русского». Он учился на третьем курсе, славился буйным нравом и редко когда появлялся без синяков. Только профессор Меррисот могла загнать его в больничное крыло.

Кровь текла из рассечённой брови, расцвела алыми бутонами на груди и животе, пропитала до нитки изорванные брюки. Он шипел и бессмысленно тыкал себя палочкой, но ни язык, ни руки толком не слушались.

Дверь скрипнула, когда Том толкнул её. Долохов вскинулся, глаза его засверкали, инстинктивно, как раненый волк, он рванулся в сторону — отползти, спрятаться. 

— Убирайся! — попытался рявкнуть он, но получился жалобный стон.

Том вновь его осмотрел. Он не знал, как отсюда добраться в больничное крыло, и не думал, что сумеет привести помощь вовремя: пока он ходит Долохов истечёт кровь.

— Я помогу, — наконец произнёс он спокойно.

— Что ты можешь… мелкий, — прохрипел Долохов, тщетно пробуя направить на него палочку — левая рука безвольно обмякла и пальцы разжались. — Вали… отсюда.

Том скользнул к нему и оттолкнул палочку носком ботинка. Долохов оскалился, как волк. Хотя, какой из него волк, так, волчонок, но если зазеваться — цапнет.

Сев на корточки, он разорвал рубашку и струёй воды из палочки смыл кровь. Ободранные рёбра, глубокий порез на животе. Не так страшно, как казалось. Он осторожно пробежался пальцами вдоль раны. Руки потеплели, магия охотно отозвалась. Кровь унялась — рана затянулась. Затем он аккуратно прилепил содранные кусочки кожи обратно и заживил царапины на груди.

Долохов сквозь зубы удивлённо выдохнул, прошипел что-то непонятное и — расслабился.

— Штаны сам снимешь или срезать? — спросил Том холодно.

Долохов странно взглянул на него и нервно рассмеялся.

— Что смешного?

— Давеча один умник задал мне этот же вопрос, — просипел он, расстёгивая ремень и стягивая брюки. — Я его послал.

— Бережёшь свой цветочек? — поинтересовался Том, бережно касаясь пальцами израненных бёдер.

— Тебя дожидаюсь, — едко отозвался тот.

— Напрасно, — сухо отозвался Том, а когда Долохов ехидно вздёрнул бровь, пояснил: — Ты не в моём вкусе.

Долохов заржал во весь голос.

— Вижу, что тебе уже лучше, — пробормотал Том, утирая пот со лба. — Бровь ты уж как-нибудь сам. Рана не опасная.

От слабости кружилась голова, в ушах шумело. Лечение отняло все силы. Он с трудом поднялся и забрался на ближайшую парту. 

Долохов натянул изодранные штаны. Огляделся, подобрал палочку, ладонью стёр с неё кровь. Вытащил из кармана смятый платок и прижал ко лбу. Затем очистил пол, вычистил и починил одежду — короткие взмахи, безмолвные заклинания, оточенные движения.

— Сам дойдёшь или тебя понести? — спросил он, когда закончил.

Том презрительно взглянул из-под чёлки.

— Сам, конечно. Я не принцесса, чтобы меня таскали.

Долохов фыркнул, сунул руку в карман и вытащил наружу обломанную плитку шоколада в простой обёртке.

— Ну-ка, зажуй, — велел он. Том возмущенно открыл рот и — в ту же секунду Долохов сунул меж зубов кусочек шоколада. Когда только успел отломить? На языке растаяла горькая сладость, в голове мгновенно прояснилось. — Для целителей самое оно.

Он откусил и сам, облизал губы, зажмурился довольно, словно Рольф у пылающего камина.

— Ну пошли, мелкий.

Несмотря на шоколад, ноги слушались неохотно. Долохов, впрочем, не торопил. Он молчал. Том тоже не проронил ни слова, даже не потому, что сил не было — он не знал, о чем разговаривать. Какой дождливый нынче сентябрь?

— Ну бывай, мелкий, — Долохов хлопнул его по плечу, когда они добрались до гостиной. — Должен буду. Не обессудь, штаны перед тобой больше скидывать не буду.

— Какая жалость, — равнодушно отозвался Том.

— Возможно, лет через пяток. Пока ты ростом не вышел.

— Отстань, а!

— Не я это начал, — Долохов засмеялся.

— А я это закончу! — Том дёрнул плечом и исчез в гостиной.

Долохов не солгал — штаны он больше перед ним не скидывал. Зато рубашки — чуть ли не каждый день. Впрочем, чем дальше, тем реже: неведомые обидчики отстали, только завхоз плёток не жалел. Том начал подумывать, не отравить ли молодого Прингла — слишком уж тот любил пороть нарушителей.

 

Уже собираясь поворачивать назад, Том наткнулся на манговое дерево. Обойдя кругом, коснулся шершавой коры. Дерево крепко спало — не добудишься. Том глубоко вздохнул, за ушами и в пальцах закололо, и легонько толкнул магией — пусть чуть спелые плоды дозреют и упадут.

Манго посыпалось градом. Прилетело по затылку и по плечам. Больно не было, но мягкие плоды лопнули от удара, забрызгали сладким соком, оставили пятна на рубашке.

«Гарри, — позвал он, — пришли мне формулу какой-нибудь корзинки, да побольше. Я манго нашёл».

Холодный ветер поцеловал в затылок — на мгновение Том оказался около озера подле плоского камня в окружении посуды и девчонок, а затем вновь у подножия разграбленного мангового дерева.

 

Он собрал все плоды, какие упали. Хватило на две корзины. Припомнив, как рабочие на плантациях таскали фрукты, он добрался до ближайших зарослей бамбука. Выбрав палку, он замер.

Ножа не было.

Встав на колени, он ладонями обхватил основание бамбукового ствола. Холод — оборотная сторона тепла. У Гарри получилось, и у него получится. Пальцы обожгло, и с тонким хрустом ствол обломился.

Закрепив корзины лианами, Том потащился назад. Палка безжалостно давила на плечи, корзины опасно качались, манго грозились вывалиться наружу.

— Том! — воскликнул Гарри, когда он вывалился из леса. — Ты с ума сошёл!

— Даже не начинай, — отозвался Том, со стоном опуская корзины. — Ничего не хочу слышать.

— О, манго! — обрадовалась Гермиона. — Сейчас помою и нарежу.

— Его можно есть? — искренне удивилась Эйлин. — Я думала, что его только в зельях применяют…

— В зельях? — переспросила Гермиона, вернувшись от озера с котелком полным воды. — В каких?

— Во многих, — Эйлин пожала плечами. — Листья добавляют в мази от синяков, высушенную кожицу в кровоостанавливающие зелья, экстракт сока в пасты от кожных раздражений.

— А мы будем его есть, — Том покрутил шеей, разминаясь. — Но хочешь сушить кожицу — суши.

Вымыв манго, Гермиона ловко обрезала его по краям, затем взяла один из кусочков, порезала на четвертинки и вывернула наизнанку в тарелку. Понаблюдав какое-то время, к ней присоединилась Эйлин.

Они настругали четыре полные тарелки, когда Гарри опомнился.

— Достаточно! — он засмеялся. — Из ушей полезет.

— Не знаю, — возразила Гермиона, — говори за себя. Я манго люблю.

Эйлин аккуратно подцепила вилкой исходящий соком жёлтый кусочек, осмотрела подозрительно и решительно сунула в рот. Глаза её распахнулись.

— Сладко-то как!

— Никогда не пробовала манго? — искренне удивилась Гермиона.

Эйлин покачала головой, говорить ей было недосуг — вилка так и мелькала. Том не отставал — так давно не ел фруктов…

Гарри насытился первым. Отложив в сторону вилку, он покосился на Тома и придвинул к нему свою тарелку с оставшимися кусочками манго. Девчонки съели всё дочиста. Эйлин вяло таращилась в пустоту, словно уличный котёнок, слопавший кусок мяса.

Том съел своё, потом доел то, что оставил Гарри, затем оценивающе поглядел на корзину — ещё парочку? — но передумал.

— Что дальше делаем? — спросил он в пустоту. — Каков план?

— Разобьём лагерь. Лучше около моря, чем здесь. Особенно, если будем ловить креветки или рыбу. В озере нет рыбы, а тащить улов ночью сквозь лес тяжко, — быстро ответил Гарри.

— Надо поторопиться, — Том посмотрел вверх. — Вечереет.


	12. Chapter 12

— Об одном я не подумал, — медленно проговорил Гарри, оглядывая спальники, посуду и корзины с манго, — как мы всё это потащим?

— Я так понимаю, безразмерные сумки ты делать не умеешь? — безрадостно уточнил Том.

— Сумку — пожалуйста, а вот безразмерную…

— Надо наложить чары облегчения и чары расширения пространства. Как на палатке, помнишь? — сказала Гермиона. — Чары облегчения знаю, а вот расширения пространства не попадались.

— Сириус упоминал, что они обычные…

— Три заклинания, — влезла Эйлин. — Произносятся один за другим. Второе через две минуты после первого, третье через четыре минуты после второго.

— Помнишь их? — обрадовался Гарри. — Заклинания и движения палочкой?

— Конечно, — она пожала плечами. — Бабушка постоянно их использовала. Волей-неволей запомнишь. Только какая разница? Я не хочу, чтобы моя палочка взорвалась.

— Пойдём обратным путём, — ответил Гарри. — Выведем формулу из заклинания.

— Точно! Как учил профессор Флитвик! — вспомнила Гермиона. — У меня даже хорошо получалось.

— Великолепно получалось, — признал Гарри, наколдовывая карандаш и лист бумаги. — Тебе и карты в руки.

— Я тоже так могу! — возмутился Том.

— Пожалуйста! — радостно воскликнул Гарри. — Вот тебе карандаш, вот тебе бумага. Гермиона, расшифровывай чары облегчения. Том — чары расширения. Эйлин, пожалуйста, расскажи и покажи ему. А я пройдусь.

— Куда это? — удивился Том.

— Всё тебе расскажи, — усмехнулся Гарри.

«Серьёзно, куда?».

«Помечу территорию».

— Риддл, не отвлекайся, — укорила Эйлин. — Второй раз объяснять не буду.

— Мне одного раза достаточно, — гордо возразил Том, но послушно уткнулся в листок.

 

Вокруг царил влажный полумрак. Солнечный свет с трудом пробивался сквозь густую листву. От земли тянуло прохладой. Шелестели листья, журчала вода. Лес молчал.

На острове никого, кроме них не было. Королевский альбатрос не ответил на зов. Не услышал? Почему?

Гарри остановился. Покрутил шеей, встряхнул руки, повёл плечами, подпрыгнул. Выпрямился и закрыл глаза. Вдох и выдох — он отпустил мысли; вдох и выдох — тревоги; вдох и выдох — себя.

Какая-то его часть осталась на земле, другая заскользила от дерева к дереву. Он был и брошенным в воду камнем, и вызванной камнем круговой волной. С каждым вздохом круг расширялся.

Гермиона увлечённо черкала на листе бумаги. Эйлин сосредоточенно раскладывала шкурки манго на плоском камне. Том запрокинул голову, ошеломленно вглядываясь вверх. Приветственно прошелестев листьями, Гарри скользнул дальше.

Он узнал, почему обезумело дерево — сон был слишком глубок. Гарри привык к бодрствующим деревьям, осознающим, сколько можно взять, и не перекрыл канал.

Достигнув моря, он вернулся в себя — воздух вокруг заколебался, едва уловимое дыхание подземного жара. Не как от Тома — как от дракона. Гарри качнулся на носках, определяя направление.

 

Он нашёл яйцо на залитой солнцем прогалине. Чуть было не наступил, лишь в последний миг успел убрать ногу — оно ничем не выделялось среди заросших мхом круглых камней.

— Значит, это тебя надо отнести и встретить, — пробормотал Гарри. — А ты хорошо замаскировался...

Встав на колени, он осмотрел его со всех сторон, а затем коснулся ладонями — горячее, не обжигающее, — покачал из стороны в сторону, проверяя, крепко ли держится в земле.

Яйцо вздрогнуло, зашаталось, завалилось на бок. Гарри мгновенно убрал руки. Скорлупа треснула и развалилась на части, выпуская чёрного дракона. На вид он был чуть больше трёхмесячного щенка лабрадора. Покрутив головой, он открыл молочно-белые, бессмысленные глаза.

— Привет, — растерянно проговорил Гарри.

Заслышав голос, детёныш стремительно к нему кинулся, боднул, забираясь на колени, отчего Гарри сел на пятки. Прижавшись к мальчику всем телом, дракон тихо заурчал.

«Гарри! — донёсся яростный призыв Тома. — Ты где застрял? Я полчаса не могу до тебя достучаться!».

«Поздравь меня, — мрачно ответил Гарри, оценив эмоции детёныша, — я стал отцом».

«Прости?».

«Посмотри моими глазами», — Гарри взял дракона на руки, мельком подивившись, какая у того нежная шкура, и поднял перед собой. Предлагать дважды не пришлось — Том пришёл и обнял дыханием пустыни.

«Хорошо же ты пометил территорию, — наконец проговорил он и развеселился: — Но ты стал матерью, а не отцом. Яйца высиживает самка».

«У пингвинов — самец».

«У пингвинов — по очереди».

 

Гарри перекинул дракона через плечо — тот инстинктивно уцепился передними лапами за футболку — и подставил под задние лапы прижатое к животу предплечье.

— Тяжёлый же ты, зараза.

Дракон глубоко вздохнул. Младенец. Невинный и пустой. Гарри почему-то думал, что драконы приходят в мир вредные и язвительные, полные сокровенного знания, а оказалось, что они ничем не отличаются от других.

 

К озеру он вышел на закате. Гермиона тревожно всматривалась в лес, Том очищал манго, а Эйлин дремала, привалившись к вещевому мешку.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона. Глаза её сверкали, он не знал, чего в них больше — тревоги или злости. Но вдруг она замерла, губы удивлённо округлились, и она сказала не то что собиралась: — Дракон? Правда, дракон?

— Я же говорил, что с ним всё в порядке, — не преминул заметить Том.

— Кровь дракона используют в заживляющих мазях. Толчёный коготь усиливает мозговую активность, — сквозь сон пробормотала Эйлин, переворачиваясь на другой бок. — Сердечная жила дракона одна из трёх основных сердцевин волшебных палочек...

Дракон неожиданно встрепенулся, сильно оттолкнулся от плеча, криво спланировал вниз и вразвалку посеменил к озеру.

— Пить хочет? — предположил Том, откусывая влажную мякоть очищенного манго.

Понюхав воду, дракон расстроено отвернулся, распластался на камне и жалобно заплакал.

— Не то озеро, — сообразил Гарри, подбегая к детёнышу. Поднял его, просунул одну руку под грудь, а второй прижал к себе.— Ну-ну, не плачь, отнесу я тебя, куда надо… — пообещал он. — Как только узнаю куда и как.

— Хорошенький такой, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Можно погладить? Он не укусит?

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — сообщил Том, вонзая нож в очередное манго. — Гарри известный драконий любимчик, других они не особо жалуют.

Гермиона неохотно отступила. Дракон успокоился, самостоятельно вскарабкался вверх и грудью лёг на плечо.

— А к морю мы пойдём? — поинтересовался Том. — Хочу что-то существенней, чем манго. Они, конечно, вкусные, сытные и всё такое.

— Да, да, — сказал Гарри. — Конечно. Пойдём. Вижу, вы уже все собрали… А откуда мешки?

— Ты долго ходил, — мрачно укорил Том. — На память не жалуюсь, ещё на первом курсе превращали пергамент в мешки, так что с Гермионой подогнали формулу под банановый лист.

«Прости, — искренне извинился Гарри. — Не слышал тебя. Как ощутил дракона, будто в болото затянуло — надо было немедленно найти, даже мысли не возникло обождать… ».

«Драконы, что с них взять… — понятливо вздохнул Том. — А зачем в деревья полез? Остров осматривал?».

Гермиона села рядом с Эйлин, мягко коснулась её плеча:

— Просыпайся. Пора идти.

— Сейчас встану, ба... — сонно проговорила девочка, а затем вздрогнула и резко села. Потёрла ладонями лицо. — Вернулся?

«И да, и нет, — ответил Гарри. — Никак не мог понять или остров пуст, или я никого не чувствую. Узнал. Остров пуст».

«Любопытно…».

— Вернулся, — согласилась Гермиона. — И не один.

— Только Гарри не даст пустить его на ингредиенты, — усмехнулся Том. — Даже не надейся, Принц.

Отряхнув платье, Эйлин непонимающе уставилась на Тома.

— Кого пустить? — спросила она. Тот кивнул на Гарри. Она перевела взгляд, лицо её вытянулось.— О… Риддл, драконов не убивают ради ингредиентов. Все, что мы используем собирается с погибших или берётся по их согласию.

— Серьёзно? — удивилась Гермиона. — Я не помню, чтобы об этом где-то писали.

Эйлин пожала плечами.

— Мне дед говорил. Например, если добавить кровь или коготь убитого дракона, то зелье в лучшем случае безнадёжно испортится, в худшем — убьёт зельевара.

— В школе об этом не говорят! — одновременно возмутились Том и Гермиона, а затем покосились друг на друга.

— В школу поставляю ингредиенты от проверенных поставщиков, — ответила Эйлин. — По крайней мере, у нас, в Хогвартсе. Не знаю, как у вас… где вы там учитесь?

Гарри мысленно застонал.

— В Хогвартсе? — изумлённо переспросила Гермиона. — Вы тоже учитесь в Хогвартсе?

— Что значит «тоже»? — Том остро взглянул на Гарри. — Как так может быть, что я тебя там не видел?

— Гарри? — Гермиона повернулся к нему. — Ты знаешь, в чём дело?

— Догадываюсь, — неохотно признался он. Все трое выжидательно на него смотрели. Он бросился словно в омут: — Том, какое сегодня число? Полная дата? С годом.

— Пятнадцатое июля тысяча девятьсот сорок первого года, — медленно проговорил Том. — А что?

Гермиона ахнула и прижала ладони к щекам.

— Мало того, что в другом мире, так ещё из разного времени!

 

Они медленно шли сквозь лес. Гарри нёс дракона. Гермиона и Том взяли себе по мешку. Эйлин тащила маленькую корзинку, в которую складывала попадающиеся на пути травки.

Как и всегда на юге, ночь наступила стремительно. Том щёлкнул пальцами, призывая золотистые волшебные шарики. Они окружили детей, будто рой светлячков.

Гарри шёл первым, указывая путь. Когда скользил по острову, то приметил уютную бухту на юго-западной стороне острова. К тому же, от озера до неё было рукой подать.

Том не проронил ни слова после разговора на озере. Гермиона какое-то время страдала вслух, а затем затихла. Эйлин пожала плечами, дескать, другое время, другой мир, было бы чему удивляться.

Шарики парили над головой, бросая золотые отсветы на листья. От них веяло теплом. Гарри поднял руку — шарик послушно скользнул на ладонь. Горячий. На плече заелозил дракон и заинтересованно уставился.

Гарри кинул в него шарик — дракон наморщился и чихнул.

Рон сначала говорил и лишь потом думал, чем частенько задевал трепетную Гермиону. Она ему это прощала, Гарри — не всегда. Невилл никогда не лез в чужие дела, хотя, на взгляд Гарри, иногда стоило. Гермиона была добра, по-настоящему, без прикрас и излишней чувствительности. Она умела давить и умела уступать. Но никогда не бросала ему вызов.

Том отличался. Он редко говорил, не подумав. Он знал, когда надо отступить, а когда нет. Он нагло лез, куда не просили. Они нечасто совпадали во мнениях…

Две грани одного Королевства...

«Обо мне думаешь?» — вдруг спросил Том, тёплым ветром ворвавшись в размышления.

«Да», — не стал лукавить Гарри.

«Не сразу понял, — поделился Том. — Отвык. Думаю, отчего мороз щёки кусает...».

«Прости».

«Ещё долго?», — помолчав, Том бодро поинтересовался.

«Нет. Почти пришли».

 

Они разбили лагерь на опушке леса под прикрытием деревьев. Том развёл костёр — туда немедленно залез дракон, свернулся клубком и задремал в объятиях пламени. Гарри наколдовал сачок. Гермиона вытащила из мешка спальники и часть посуды. Эйлин рассортировала собранные травки.

Взяв корзину и сачок, Гарри и Том ушли к морю. Полная луна ласкала пустынный песчаный пляж, высвечивая тут и там разбросанные валуны. Отойдя подальше от лагеря, они скинули одежду и оставили её на камне, чтобы не утянул начавшийся прилив. Было тепло, но Гарри отчего-то поёжился.

— Как в старые добрые времена, — усмехнулся Том. — С Ионой.

— Иона… жива ли она?

— Не думай об этом, — сказал Том. — Пока, по крайней мере. Море не терпит ни страданий, ни сомнений.

Вода охладила и прогнала лишние мысли. Глубоко зайдя в море, они медленно поплыли.

— А креветки ловят в отлив, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри, перекладывая сачок в другую руку.

— Простые люди, — отозвался Том, отфыркиваясь от солёной воды, попавшей в рот. — А мы волшебники.

Они нырнули одновременно. Волны сомкнулись над головой. Гарри задержал дыхание. Как ездить на велосипеде: когда перестало хватать воздуха, шею словно полоснуло ножом — проступили жабры, и между пальцев выросли перепонки.

Том поплыл вдоль дна — правая рука светилась золотом. Гарри караулил потянувшихся на свет креветок. Он несколько раз выбирался на берег, освобождая сачок и складывая улов в корзину. Когда пришёл в четвёртый раз, волны добрались до камня, где они оставили одежду.

«Том, — позвал он. — Вылезай, мы наловили с лихвой».

«Ещё пару минуточек, — заныл тот. — Так давно не плавал».

Вытащив из волос водоросли, Гарри ладонями обтёр с себя капли. Зашуршал песок — из темноты вынырнул дракон, уткнулся носом под коленку. Гарри едва не упал.

— Выспался.

В корзине шуршали и едва слышно щёлкали креветки. Дракон по-собачьи повёл носом, принюхиваясь. Гарри сел на корточки, взял извивающуюся креветку.

— Хочешь?

Придирчиво обнюхав пальцы, дракон радостно открыл пасть. Острые, как бритва зубы, блеснули под лунным светом.

— Только не укуси меня, а, — Гарри опасливо положил креветку на язык и едва успел отдёрнуть руку.

Проглотив угощение, дракон требовательно толкнул мальчика под руку.

 

Увлёкшись кормёжкой, Гарри не услышал, как Том вылез из воды.

— Ещё не оделся? — удивился он, а затем приметил дракона: — Он все наши креветки слопает!

— Не все, — возразил Гарри. — Всего-то десять штук съел.

— Хватит ему. Маленьким вредно много есть. Одевайся, пошли обратно.

— Да и большим, — ласково погладив дракона по надбровным дугам, усмехнулся Гарри, — не сказать, что полезно.

Дракон печально вздохнул — он явно не насытился, но сам в корзину не лез.

— Ты даже не представляешь, когда я в последний раз ел вволю! — возмутился Том.

— Война же… — сообразил Гарри, отряхивая джинсы от песка.

— Когда она, кстати, закончится? — спросил Том, застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке. — Кто победит? Подозреваю, что не Гриндельвальд и не гитлеровская Германия, раз ты говоришь на английском.

— В сорок пятом, — ответил Гарри, взяв корзину с одной стороны — Том подхватил с другой.

— Ещё три года! С ума сойти.

— Дамблдор победил Гриндельвальда. Союзные войска разгромили Германию. Гитлер покончил с собой.

— Дамблдор? Серьёзно? — усомнился Том.

Они потащили корзину к лагерю. Дракон поплёлся следом.

— Почему ты удивлён? — Гарри тряхнул головой, откидывая назад прилипшую ко лбу прядь волос.

— Он же вечно вещает, что надо договариваться, дракой ничего не решишь. А тут самого Гриндельвальда! Вот если бы ты сказал, что его Меррисот завалила, я бы ничуть не удивился. Боевая леди. Но Дамблдор… Он, наверное, министром стал?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Директором школы. А кто такая Меррисот?

— Преподаватель защиты от тёмных искусств.

— Кстати, он не убил, а победил, — уточнил Гарри. — Гриндельвальд заточён в Нурменгарде.

— В собственной тюрьме? — Том хмыкнул. — Миленько. В духе Дамблдора. Пусть враг гниёт в тюрьме, лишь бы свою бессмертную душу не запачкать… По мне, милосерднее было бы убить.

— Тебе он не нравится.

— Не то, чтоб не нравится… — медленно возразил Том и резко выпалил: — Я боюсь его до усрачки! Он чудовищно похож на этого чёртова говнюка Сола… Я едва в окно не вылез, когда он пришёл в приют сообщить, что меня зачислили в Хогвартс! Думал, какой к чёрту Хогвартс, свали уж отсюда. А он все не отставал, в Косой переулок предлагал отвести. Кое-как отбрехался.

— Да ладно! — изумился Гарри. — Мне кажется, что совсем непохож.

— Ты его видел-то! — не согласился Том. — Мельком. А мне довелось пообщаться. Жуть... 

 

Заметив костёр, дракон радостно поскакал и с разбегу плюхнулся в пламя, взметнув веер искр. Эйлин спала, завернувшись в спальник, а Гермиона, ковыряющая веткой угли, испуганно отшатнулась.

— Наловили? — воскликнула она.

— Конечно, — откликнулся Гарри.

— Ты в нас сомневалась? — нарочито удивился Том.

Они поставили корзину на землю и с наслаждением выпрямились. Дракон повернулся носом к креветкам.

— Ничуть, — серьёзно ответила Гермиона. — А почему вы не наложили на корзину чары облегчения?

Мальчики переглянулись. Гарри расхохотался, а Том застонал:

— Не могла предложить до того, как мы ушли?

— Я подумала, что сами догадаетесь…

— Ненавижу тебя, — беззлобно вздохнул Том, падая на ближайший спальник.

Гермиона вскинулась. Гарри поспешил её успокоить:

— Он так шутит.

Том устал, даже есть уже не так сильно хотел, но тем не менее стремительно кинулся на колени и взмолился:

— О леди, прости меня за мой дурной язык. Не хотел тебя обидеть!

Гарри пихнул его кулаком.

— Уймись.

— Пока леди не простит — не уймусь.

— Он всегда такой? — сухо спросила Гермиона.

— Нет, — признался Гарри. — Только когда голодный. Надо его поскорее накормить, и он успокоится.

— Я не такой простой! — до глубины души возмутился Том.

— Такой, такой, — усмехнулся Гарри, вешая над огнём котелок. Дракон мешал, поэтому он попросил: — Гермиона, покорми мелкого.

Девочку не пришлось просить дважды: она мгновенно схватила миску и от души зачерпнула креветок.

— Смотри, что у меня есть, — она поводила миской перед носом дракона, а затем отошла в сторону, тот как по мановению колдовской свирели побежал к ней. — Хороший, хороший мальчик… это мальчик или девочка, Гарри?

— Мальчик, — отозвался он, вешая над огнём котелок.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Том.

— У Элли не было надбровных наростов. А у него есть.

Ласково воркуя, Гермиона кормила дракона. Каждую креветку, исчезающую в бездонной глотке, Том провожал тоскливым взглядом.

— Так не пойдёт, — решил Гарри, заглянув внутрь котелка. — Мы тут умрём, пока вода вскипит.

 

Они долго спорили, будить Эйлин или нет.

— Она так хорошо спит, — настаивала Гермиона. — Умаялась за день.

— Кто успел, тот и съел, — поддакнул Том.

— А если ночью проснётся от голода? — возразил Гарри. — Так и будет мучиться до рассвета?

Сильный солёный запах разлился над лагерем — под ложечкой засосало. Он слил воду, переложил сварившиеся креветки в миску и занялся второй партией — если оставить сырым, то до утра испортятся. 

Пока Том расставлял тарелки, Гермиона неохотно разбудила Эйлин, а дракон вновь уютно устроился в костре.

 

Том напрасно беспокоился — креветок хватило всем. Даже на утро осталось. Поужинав, Эйлин немедленно нырнула обратно в спальник. Гермиона недоумённо смотрела в одну точку, словно собираясь с мыслями, а Том задремал, обняв колени.

Гарри быстро очистил тарелки, сложил остатки креветок в котелок, прикопал его в песке и охладил. Крышка покрылась изморозью, и вверх потянулись завитки пара.

— Пойдём спать, Том, — мягко сказал Гарри, взяв его за предплечье. — Давай, я помогу. Гермиона, ты тоже ложись.

— Да, да, — ответила она.

Том послушно поднялся. Гарри отвёл его, помог снять обувь и забраться в спальник. Гермиона справилась сама.

Сучья давно прогорели, но пламя ровно горело вокруг дракона.

Какое-то время Гарри лежал, прислушиваясь к дыханию Тома и девчонок. Шумело море, перешёптывались над головой деревья.

А затем сон накрыл его и утянул в тёплое забытьё.

 

Гарри разбудила луна. Она нежно целовала его веки, пока он не проснулся и не открыл глаза. Она низко висела на небе — огромная, сияющая, невозможная. Она звала его к себе, как свет фонаря притягивает мотыльков.

Он медленно выбрался из спальника. Луна выстелила серебристую дорожку по морю. Живое жемчужное сияние покачивалось, перекатывалось волнами. Дракон завозился в костре, открыл светящиеся молочно-белые глаза — словно две луны смотрели на Гарри.

И вновь, как на озере, внутри него поднял голову Магнус. В груди раскрылся огненный цветок, лепестки протянулись до макушки и кончиков пальцев.

Гарри бережно взял дракона на руки, помедлил, примериваясь, а затем шагнул на лунную тропу.


	13. Chapter 13

Том просыпался медленно, словно поднимался из глубины моря.

Было прохладно. Он поглубже зарылся в тёплое одеяльное нутро — надо спать, пока можно. Эльф вновь не доглядел за камином, и Малфой снова начнёт ворчать с раннего утра… Том перевернулся на другой бок, на мгновение открывшись, и запах соли, песка и водорослей накрыл его с головой — он проснулся.

Темнота истончилась — небо чуть посветлело. Над морем и берегом клубился густой туман.

Огонь погас. Выбравшись из спальника, Том чертыхнулся — и дракон, и Гарри исчезли. Призыв вновь разбился о глухую стену. Вернулся бы до того, как девчонки проснутся…

Вчера он с трудом удержал Гермиону. Он и сам рвался в лес, хотя понимал — Гарри не заблудится и не застрянет в дереве; иногда тот так крепко о чём-то задумывался, что даже драконы были не в силах пробиться. Выходило это не нарочно — сознательно как раз не получалось.

 

Том бесшумно ушёл в лес. Он умылся и почистил одежду. Прохладная вода взбодрила и прогнала остатки сна. Медленно пробираясь между деревьями, он прислушивался, но не уловил ни скрипа, ни пения, ни жужжания — лес был пуст, как Гарри и говорил. 

Набрав сучьев, он вернулся. Туман рассеялся, осев росой на песке, и морская гладь сверкала под утренним солнцем.

Том сбился с шага, заметив движение в лагере, но быстро вздохнул с облегчением — проснулась Эйлин, а не Гермиона. Она деловито копошилась в своей корзинке, даже голову не подняла, когда он подошёл и сгрузил хворост рядом с кострищем.

Он развёл огонь и вскипятил воду. Порадовался предусмотрительности Гермионы — это она вытребовала второй котелок.

— Чаю бы… — пробормотал он, грея в руках кружку с кипятком.

— У меня есть цветки амаранта и жасмина, — отозвалась Эйлин. — Но их стоило бы подсушить… Не заваривают же свежие?

— Не знаю, — Том пожал плечами. — Никогда не задумывался. Сушат же, чтобы хранить?..

— Не только, наверное, — Эйлин достала из корзинки горстку увядших цветов. — Как с травами. Например, для рябинового отвара лепестки моли должны быть не просто высушены на солнце, но и прожарены в шкафу.

— Пожарены в шкафу? — переспросил Том и сразу вспомнил: — А, сушильный шкаф.

Эйлин кивнула, пересыпая бутоны из ладони в тарелку.

— Откуда ты всё знаешь? — вздохнул он. — Слагхорн ничего подобного не рассказывал.

— Дедушка научил, — пожав плечами, ответила девочка. — Зачем Слагхорну рассказывать? Он не травник.

— Например, чтобы понимать, что зелье испортилось из-за дряной травки, а не из-за ошибки в рецепте?

— Почти любое зелье легко исправить, если знаешь для чего та или иная травка, — возразила Эйлин. — Например, если видишь, что листья моли плохо просушены, то надо добавить в два раза больше, чем по рецепту.

— Хочу родственников… — завистливо вздохнул Том и резко замолчал на полуслове. Когда-то он всё это знал. Рольф учил понимать по запаху для чего та или иная травка. Фиби и Берта — собирать и сушить…

Он взял тарелку с бутонами и поставил перед собой.

— У тебя разве нет? — искренне удивилась Эйлин.

— Увы, — Том покачал головой. Он равномерно разложил цветки и раскрыл ладони над тарелкой.

Она помолчала, а затем быстро проговорила:

— А поговаривают, что ты бастард.

 

Ральфа Лестранжа не устраивало, что Том сирота. 

— Не может быть, — отрезал он, когда впервые услышал. — Ты не приютский. По тебе же видно! Как ты себя ведёшь, как ходишь, как ешь, как разговариваешь — какой, к чёрту, приют?! Не хочешь говорить, кто твои родные — не говори. Но не ври так… так нелепо!

Том пожал плечами — переубеждать он не собирался. В случае Ральфа — зря воздух сотрясать. Тот уже придумал свою версию, другие пропускал мимо ушей, поэтому Том и стал бастардом — плодом запретной любви.

Ральф и сам уверился, и других убедил. Они сошлись во мнении, что отец Тома из хорошей семьи, внебрачного сына воспитывает как подобает. Тайно, конечно. Боится, что ревнивая жена отравит или её родственники оскорбятся. А вот из какой именно семьи пока не определились.

Лидировали Блэки. Смущало одно: те своих бастардов не прятали — с радостью вытаскивали на всеобщее обозрение и даже умудрялись хорошо устраивать. Младшие Блэки с удовольствием спорили, кто из отцов согрешил, одна Вальбурга смотрела на Тома так, что тот взял за привычку проверять на яды не только еду и питье, но и вещи.

Том никогда не подтверждал и не отрицал легенду Ральфа — это было на руку.

 

— Нет, — помедлив, ответил он. — Я не бастард. Я не знал своих родителей, но мать была замужем. Она умерла сразу после моего рождения.

Эйлин вытащила из мешка кружки, бросила в каждую по два высушенных бутона и залила кипятком.

— Быть бастардом лучше, чем грязнокровкой, — признался он.

— Гермиона маглорождённая, — прошептала Эйлин, покосившись на спящую девочку. — Она вчера вечером рассказала, когда вы ушли. Я спросила, не родственница ли она Дагворт-Грейнджерам. Гарри — полукровка. Мать маглорождённая, отец — Поттер. Он погиб.

Том нахмурился. Он был уверен, что Гарри, как и он, — сирота.

— Ты не похож на маглорождённого, — вдруг проговорила Эйлин. — Они другие. Нет-нет да проскользнёт что-то чужое. А ты похож на одного из нас — из старых семей.

Вздохнув, Том отпил из кружки слегка потемневшую воду. Цветочный вкус едва ощущался.

— Вчера ты не удивилась, когда узнала, что мы оказались в другом мире.

— Магам не в первой попадать в другие миры, — спокойно сообщила Эйлин, согревая кружку в ладонях.

Том вытаращился.

— В книжках об этом не пишут, — пояснила девочка с улыбкой. — Учителя об этом не говорят.

— Но откуда ты знаешь?..

— Бабушка рассказывала. Она всю жизнь изучала сказки и волшебных существ… — медленно ответила она. — Она говорила, что сказки сохранили то, что маги забыли. Раньше миры были связаны. Так к нам попали тролли, вейлы, вампиры, гоблины, кобольды…

— Не только палочки, но и сказки? — уточнил Том. — Или другая бабушка?

— Она у меня одна, — ответила Эйлин. — Мамины родители давно умерли, ещё до моего рождения.

— Поэтому ты и не удивилась… В первый раз я попал сюда через шкаф. Чихнул и провалился, — поделился Том. — В этот раз я невольно утянул тебя на невидимую тропу…

— Невидимая тропа? — переспросила Эйлин. — Солнце и песок — это невидимая тропа?

— Да, — ответил он.

— Что в ней невидимого? — изумилась она.

— Тропа — это отражение магии ходока, — повторил он слова драконов. — Для каждого она разная, поэтому её называют невидимой. Я её не сразу увидел, первое время словно бродил в темноте с завязанными глазами.

— Но я её видела.

— Ты пришла со мной, — объяснил Том. — Ты видела мою тропу. Когда мы учились с Гарри, то нас некому было взять на тропу и показать, что она из себя представляет. Мы ходили наобум. А потом, если Гарри брал меня с собой, я видел тропу по-своему.

— И тебя я там не помню… — возразила она и замолчала. — Если только ты не выглядел, как белая змея-переросток.

— Так ты поэтому орала?

— Ты бы тоже заорал, — фыркнула Эйлин. — В один миг в меня швыряет бомбардой идиот-Бьюкенен, в другой — я посреди песков в объятиях страшилища.

— Я не страшилище, — оскорбился он.

— Гарри тоже выглядит… странно на этой вашей тропе, — раздался сонный голос Гермионы. — Я ужасно испугалась.

— Давно проснулась? — спросил Том, когда она выбралась из спальника.

— Нет, — она протёрла глаза. — Какими-то рывками. Помню троллей и белого медведя. Потом появился дракон, потом какая-то извивающаяся и меняющаяся тропа. Как кинолента, — пояснила она. — Впрочем, вы и не знаете, что такое кинолента… Потом помню, как Эйлин сказала, что оказалась посреди песков в объятиях страшилища. Тут я окончательно проснулась, — Гермиона зевнула в ладошку.

— А каким был Гарри? — жадно поинтересовался Том.

— Он был похож на дракона, — удивлённо протянула она. — Я только сейчас поняла. Раньше я их не видела… На человека-дракона. Такая же кожа, глаза, рога, крылья… — она оглянулась и спросилась: — А где они? Гарри и дракон?

— Понятия не имею, — не стал юлить Том и сунул девочке в руки кружку чая.

— А ты с ним не связывался? — осторожно спросила Эйлин.

— Не отвечает.

— А как он мог с ним связаться? — не поняла Гермиона. — Наверное, он вновь в лес ушёл…

— Не думаю, что он на острове, — помедлив, ответил Том. — Но он в порядке. Я всегда знаю, в порядке ли он или нет.

— И всё-таки, как ты мог с ним связаться? — помолчав, вновь спросила Гермиона.

«Вот так», — ответил Том. 

Она вздрогнула и пролила на себя чай.

— Что? — вскрикнула она, вскакивая на ноги. Бестолково прыгая на месте, она оттягивала промокшую ткань от кожи и причитала: — Черт! Больно! Как же больно!

«Не суетись, — приказал Том и щёлкнул пальцами, высушивая джинсы. — Возьми крышку с котелка. Гарри вчера его заморозил — она холодная».

Эйлин заинтересованно смотрела на них. Страха в глазах было намного меньше, чем вчера. Наверное, Гарри был прав, когда просил дать ей время...

— Вы этому тоже тут научились? — спросила Гермиона, поочерёдно прикладывая крышку к пострадавшим бёдрам.

Том кивнул.

— Давайте разогреем креветки, и я расскажу историю о том, как четыре года назад встретил Гарри, и что случилось после…

 

— А когда ты вернулся, то вновь был ребёнком? — уточнила Эйлин. — Как в историях о ши. Только там наоборот: ушёл в холм — вернулся через сто лет.

— Получается, что наш мир — это холм, потому что когда мы вернулись сюда, то прошло лет сто.

— У маглов тоже есть такие истории, — заметила Гермиона. — Девочка упала в кроличью нору, дети заблудились в шкафу, мальчиков призвали из школы. Обратно они вернулись в тот же час, тот же миг.

— Мне кажется, похожие сказки есть у всех, — сказала Эйлин. — Только мы говорим: «И отправилась она в страну троллей, лежащую на востоке от солнца и на западе от луны», а тролли: «И ушёл он за край мира в страну людей». Наверное, раньше или проходов было больше, или умели их видеть.

— Или миры были ближе другу к другу. Или раньше был один мир, а затем раскололся. — предположила Гермиона. — Как континенты. Со времени они расползлись по разные стороны — не дотянешься.

— Слишком серьёзный разговор для такого дивного утра, — заявил Том. — Одобряю, конечно, но… креветки закончились. Надо наловить рыбы на обед.

— Одного не отпущу, — строго сказала Гермиона.

— Почему?

— А вдруг ты тоже исчезнешь? Что мы будем делать одни на необитаемом острове без магии?

— Кстати, о магии… — Том обвёл задумчивым взглядом девчонок. — Наверное, вам стоит учиться колдовать так. Как я и Гарри.

— Думаешь, у нас получится? — усомнилась Эйлин.

— Почему бы и нет? — Том пожал плечами. — У нас с Гарри получилось, а мы оба не имели ни малейшего понятия о магии.

Гермиона удивлённо на него взглянула:

— Его родители маги. Крёстный — маг. Они живут в полумагической деревне. Он должен был иметь понятие о магии.

«А родителей нет. Я сирота», — прозвучал в сознании голос. Как наяву, Том увидел Гарри в заснеженном лесу с обмотанной платком ладонью.

— О такой магии, — уклонился он.

 

Память о прошлом возвращалась урывками. Как весенняя река, она нетерпеливо сбрасывала оковы льда и рвалась из глубин наверх. Он вновь был светлым королём. Он и не подозревал, как много забыл — наверное, это было к лучшему, тело ребёнка не выдержало бы сознание взрослого.

Магия бурлила в жилах. За спиной словно распахнулись крылья. Сейчас бы он взлетел без труда.

 

— Забудьте всему, чему вас учили в школе, — равномерно произнёс он. — Выкиньте из головы движения палочки и заклинания. Дыхание и воображение — вот что важно.

— Но ты щёлкаешь пальцами, когда высушиваешь одежду, — прервала его Гермиона.

— А Гарри раскрывает ладони, — напомнил Том. — Движения вторичны. У каждого они свои. Сначала дышишь и чувствуешь магию, потом представляешь и используешь, затем привязываешь на движения. Например, когда учился высушивать одежду, то сначала выравнивал дыхание, потом представлял как тёплый ветер сушит ткань и лишь затем направлял магию. А к щелчку пальцев привязал, когда научился делать это все за пару секунд. Щелчок пальцев — это якорь. Сам по себе он не важен. К якорю можно прицепить несколько заклинаний, — он щёлкнул пальцами и вокруг закружились золотые огоньки.

— Вижу ветку омелы — вспоминаю Рождество, — медленно проговорила Гермиона. 

— Рольф называл это «собачьими трюками», — фыркнул Том. — Дескать, как учить собаку лаять по команде.

— Похоже, — согласилась Гермиона, ничуть не смутившись. — То есть перво-наперво учимся дышать и чувствовать магию?

— Да, — подтвердил Том. — На словах сложнее, чем на деле.

 

Он отошёл в сторону, чтобы не мешать.

Змеиный остров… Он не был на нём с того дня, когда Гарри разрушил замок короля Сола. Дамблдор был похож на него, только вместо безумия и холода на дне его глаз таилось горе… и страх?

Закрыв глаза, девочки сидели в позе лотоса и равномерно дышали. Позу лотоса любили дриады, у Тома вечно затекали колени, но для обучения она подходила идеально: само собой вытягивалась шея и выпрямлялась спина.

«Гарри, — позвал он, не особо рассчитывая на ответ, но тот внезапно отозвался и обдал ветром с привкусом снега. Том растерялся и спросил совсем не то что собирался: — Почему тогда в лесу ты сказал, что сирота?».

«Потому что я им и был, — помедлив, ответил Гарри. — Когда вернулся, мама была жива».

«Почему? — изумился он. — Как это возможно?».

Гарри молчал. У Тома похолодело под сердцем, и он пошёл к морю, по пути скинув ботинки. Волна с шумом набежала на берег, обдала ступни пеной и песком.

«Потому что мы встретились», — наконец, произнёс Гарри.

Том забрёл в воду по колено.

«В твоём будущем и моём настоящем ты стал тёмным волшебником. Тебя боятся называть по имени, — выдохнул в его сознании Гарри. — Было предсказано, что родится тот, у кого хватит могущества тебя победить. Ты выбрал меня».

Том замер. От лагеря неслись крики девчонок — он не слышал. С моря летела стая птиц — он не видел.

«Когда мне был год, ты пришёл в дом к моим родителям, убил моего отца, а мать оставил в живых… — продолжил Гарри. — У меня её глаза. Ты вспомнил, сопоставил и узнал». 

«Ты видел меня? — с трудом спросил Том. — Видел меня, каким я стал?».

— Да, — ответил Гарри, обнял его за шею со спины и уткнулся лбом в загривок. Том задрожал, вцепился пальцами в его кисти. — Да, я видел тебя.


	14. Chapter 14

Сверкающее сияние обняло его. Он не шёл, не летел и не плыл — просто был. Он ничего не чувствовал — ни тепла, ни холода. Постепенно жемчужный свет истончился, и он оказался в кромешной темноте.

В нос ударил резкий запах серы. Из тьмы проступило озеро, укрытое клубящейся мерцающей зеленоватой дымкой.

Дракон ловко спрыгнул вниз. Проскакав по камням, он ворвался в чёрную воду и поплыл вглубь.

Осмотревшись, Гарри приметил большой гладкий камень и с наслаждением на нём растянулся. Сначала он слышал плеск воды, а затем звуки стихли — тишина обступила со всех сторон. Он остался один на один с темнотой.

Он лежал без движения, надеясь приманить ускользающую дрёму и погрузиться в спасительное забвение. Тело словно онемело и падало в небытие — он распадался от усталости: жалких крох, что оставила для него луна, не хватило ни выспаться, ни отдохнуть. Но сон не приходил.

Гарри поёрзал на камне, пробуя устроиться удобнее: заложил руки за голову, перевернулся на бок, скинул кроссовки. Не помогло.

Том был таким, каким он его запомнил — нити на месте, и душа сверкает, как снег погожим зимним утром. И тем ужаснее было осознавать, во что он превратится, что сотворит сам с собой.

Надо было поговорить — Гарри медлил. На озере было полно других дело, а к вечеру все так устали, что валились с ног — не до разговоров.

«Ты убегаешь, — шепнул под сердцем Магнус. — Ты никогда не убегал».

Он ощущался ярче, словно притаился где-то в темноте под сводами пещеры. Пока ты меня помнишь — я буду с тобой. Дракон ушёл, но какая-то его часть осталась с Гарри.

«Я не знаю, — подумал Гарри. — Не знаю, как ему рассказать».

«Если не расскажешь, то ничего не изменится, — проворчал Магнус. — Однажды ты уже изменил своё прошлое и его будущее».

«А вдруг я только испорчу? — Гарри открыл глаза. — Вдруг всё станет только хуже?».

«Ты никогда не узнаешь, куда ведёт дорога, пока стоишь на перекрёстке».

Гарри неподвижно лежал на камне. Постепенно ощущение присутствия Магнуса схлынуло, вместе с ним исчезла и тревога. Вслушиваясь в тишину, он моргал всё медленней и медленней — веки налились тяжестью, кровь ровно шумела в ушах, будто волны, мерно набегающие на берег…

 

Костлявая старуха сидела на берегу подземного озера, погрузив босые ступни в чёрную воду. Перед ней на волнах покачивался ослепительно белый миниатюрный скелет дракона. То и дело он касался носом морщинистой голени, но старуха словно не замечала — подперев ладонью подбородок, она задумчиво смотрела вдаль.

Внезапно она встала, воздела руки и запела.

Со дна озера наверх потянулся свет — вода загорелась зелёным пламенем. Кости дракона обросли плотью, плоть — чёрной чешуёй.

На мгновение в пламенеющей воде Гарри увидел дно, сплошь покрытое костями. Затем озеро полыхнуло, сияние скользнуло к дракону, сгустилось вокруг. Он пошевелился и поднял веки — свет погас, и радужка драконьих глаз окрасилась зеленью.

Старуха замолчала и опустила руки. Дракон вздрогнул, стремительно развернулся и поплыл прочь.

 

…Гарри резко сел, сбрасывая сонное оцепенение. Издалека слышался плеск воды — юный дракон спешил обратно. Обежав камень и не найдя кроссовки, Гарри помчался как был в носках.

Драконы приходили из озера и уходили в озеро. Вода бережно хранила воспоминания: забирала у тех, кто приходил, и отдавала тем, кто уходил. Они рождались невинными и пустыми, а озеро возвращало память поколений — бесконечную цепь жизней от первого до последнего яйца.

В ушах ещё звенела песня костяной женщины, когда над тёмной водой показалась голова дракона. В зелёных глазах плескался испуг.

Гарри не знал, о чём пела старуха — она пела не для него, но имя дракона расслышал. Оно повторялось на все лады — оно было нитью в вышивке её песни.

Он поспешно зашёл в воду и опустился на колени.

— Малькольм, — произнёс он. — Добро пожаловать, маленький брат.

Дракон на мгновение остановился, присматриваясь, а затем доверчиво забрался к нему на руки и уткнулся носом в подмышку.

«Я так испугался, — признался он. — Совсем один. Все ушли…».

— Ты не один, — мягко сказал Гарри, поглаживая пальцами надбровные дуги. — Ты никогда не будешь один.

«Я знаю, — пробормотал Малькольм. — Но они всего лишь память…».

— Они гораздо больше, чем память, — улыбнулся Гарри. Магнус внутри него довольно заворчал. — Они часть тебя. Однажды ты поймёшь.

Малькольм вздохнул свободнее, оправляясь от пережитого потрясения, и память поколений отступила в глубину, подёрнулась ряской.

«Надо забрать брата и сестру, — вздохнул он. — Им давно пора вылупиться. Я знаю, где они».

Гарри легко поднялся, не отпуская дракона.

— Покажи мне, — попросил он.

И Малькольм показал.

 

Первым они посетили крохотный вулканический остров в Драконьем море. Он был пуст, хотя Гарри приметил вдалеке старое тюленье лежбище. Но раздумывать куда все подевались было некогда — надо было поторапливаться и вернуться до того, как Том и девчонки проснутся, а небо на востоке уже посветлело.

Неловко планируя над камнями, Малькольм легко нашёл яйцо, но трогать не стал — позвал Гарри.

«Магнус хотел, чтобы будил ты», — пояснил он. Он явно сказал меньше, чем знал, но Гарри не стал выспрашивать. Пробежав по камням, он сел на корточки и коснулся яйца ладонями.

Скорлупа немедленно треснула, и золотая драконица выбралась наружу. Гарри подхватил её на руки. Малькольм забрался к нему на спину, больно цепляясь когтями за кожу.

Левый носок порвался, кожу неприятно холодило. Гарри перекатился на пятки, пробуя уйти на невидимую тропу. Не получилось. Он попытался ещё раз и вновь уткнулся в никуда.

Он поискал взглядом луну. От неё осталась бледная, едва видимая тень — рассвет разгорался.

Золотая драконица зашевелилась, подняла изящную головку. Гарри заглянул в молочно-белые глаза и потянулся вслед за жемчужным сиянием.

 

Отпустив драконицу, Гарри безуспешно поискал кроссовки, но те как сквозь землю провалились. Плюнув, он стащил носки — босиком было удобнее, — свернул в комочек и спрятал в карманы.

— Малькольм, — позвал он дракона, крутящегося около берега, — я не знал, что у вас есть своя тропа.

«У нас и нет», — отозвался тот.

— Но… — Гарри помедлил. — Как вы сюда попадаете?

«Прилетаем», — коротко ответил Малькольм.

— Я не понимаю, как сюда попал, — Гарри почесал подбородок. — Не по невидимой тропе — как-то по-другому.

Малькольм промолчал, прислушиваясь к чему. Гарри тоже навострил уши — и имя выткалось в плеске воды. 

— Рианнон, — сказал он, когда драконица выплыла к нему из мглы. — Здравствуй, маленькая сестра.

Мелко подрагивая, она прижалась к нему худеньким тельцем. Малькольм забрался сверху. Гарри не удержался на корточках и сел в воду.

 

Третий дракон притаился в устье Сереброводной. Малькольм и Рианнон тревожно кружились над берегом, а Гарри задумчиво оглядывался. Всё вокруг было объято тишиной — он никого не чувствовал.

«Брат! — позвал Малькольм. — Помоги! Он где-то внутри!».

Судя по всему, вода подточила берег, и тот обрушился, завалив яйцо. Гарри слой за слоем снимал сначала дёрн, потом песок, потом влажную землю. Добравшись до яйца, он немного расширил ямку. Малькольм и Рианнон нетерпеливо пританцовывали рядом, то и дело заглядывая внутрь.

Яйцо треснуло, и Гарри убрал верхнюю скорлупку, помогая выбраться наружу белому дракону. Пока тот лез наверх, весь перепачкался. Взяв его на руки, Гарри кивнул Малькольму и Рианнон, тех не пришлось просить дважды — мгновенно забрались к нему на спину.

 

Когда они оказались в пещере, Гарри зашипел от боли — Рианнон разодрала плечи до крови.

«Извини, — пропела она, — чуть было не упала».

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Гарри, стягивая футболку.

«Давай, я тебя полечу», — предложила Рианнон и не дожидаясь ответа метнулась к озеру, набрала в пасть воды, вернулась назад и — Гарри не успел ни возразить, ни увернуться — выплюнула на плечи.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя как вода стекает по спине. Но удивительно — боль исчезла. Он вывернулся и ощупал себя — царапины пропали.

Встряхнув футболку, он покосился на озеро. Ко вчерашним следами зелени присоединились грязь и кровь, но наверное, не стоит полоскать одежду в драконьей колыбели.

— Малькольм, а почему вокруг яиц всё будто вымирает? — спросил он, высушив и починив футболку,

«Это же очевидно, — вместо брата ответила Рианнон. Гарри ясно услышал в её голосе нотки Магнуса. — Ты знаешь ответ. Подумай».

— Говорить загадками — это у вас это семейное, — заключил он.

Будто серебряный колокольчик прозвенел — Рианнон тихо рассмеялась. Она подлетела к нему и села на плечо, аккуратно сложив передние лапы на затылок.

«Рассказывать скучно, — заявила она, погружая когти в волосы. — Куда интереснее, когда сам делаешь выводы».

— Кто бы говорил, — вздохнул Гарри. — У вас зашёл в озеро — резко поумнел.

«Не очень приятно, знаешь ли, — возразил Малькольм. — К тому же, память прошлого не делает умнее».

«Мы помним, — согласилась Рианнон, медленно почёсывая его, — но не понимаем».

— Чуть-чуть левее, — сообщил Гарри, и драконица послушно передвинула лапу. — Когда я коснулся яйца, скорлупа треснула, и вы пробудились.

«Правильно», — радостно сказала Рианнон.

— Это мог быть не только я, но и кто-то другой?

«Да», — дружно подтвердили драконы.

— Но Магнус и Элли хотел, чтобы это был я.

«Ты или они, — уточнила Рианнон. — Они не успели».

— Поэтому магия прогнала всех других?

«Да, — ответил Малькольм. — Когда мы созрели, пробудились защитные щиты».

«Только представь, — вздохнула Рианнон, — если бы нас разбудила какая-то птица или человек… Мы бы или погибли, или попали в рабство. Без памяти предков мы обыкновенные крылатые ящерицы…».

 

— Гавейн, — улыбнулся Гарри, принимая белого дракона на руки. — Добро пожаловать, маленький брат.

Мальком прижался к нему с одного бока, Рианнон — с другого. На этот раз Гарри сразу сел в воду, не дожидаясь, пока свалится под весом драконов.

Он чувствовал их не так, как Магнуса — их хотелось оберегать и охранять. Гавейн дрожал, и Гарри внезапно для себя проговорил:

— Ранним утром, тихим утром, осеняя перламутром, путеводная звезда светит ярко для меня. Ночью долгой, ночью тёмной… — он помедлил, слова неохотно ложились на язык. — В мгле таинственно укромной я бродил лесной тропой — свет звезды позвал домой.

Словно въявь он услышал голос Селены — она пела, когда усыпляла близнецов.

— Путь далёкий, путь тернистый, свет жемчужно-серебристый, — продолжил он, — от беды убережёт, к дому прямо отведёт.

Гавейн завозился на коленях, поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. В золотых глазах мерцали искорки.

«Спасибо, брат, — проговорил он тихо. — Пожалуйста, больше не пой».

«Никогда, — поддакнул Малькольм. — Не твоё это».

«А мне понравилось, — возразила Рианнон. — Хорошая песня».

«Песня хорошая, — согласился Гавейн. — Исполнение так себе».

 

Высушив джинсы, Гарри ещё раз обошёл камень, но кроссовки так и не нашёл.

— Раз все в сборе, — сказал он, — пора возвращаться.

Драконы окружили его: Рианнон забралась на шею, Малькольм вцепился в плечи, Гавейн, как самый младший, устроился на руках.

— Держитесь крепко, — велел Гарри, и его догнал призыв Тома. — Не бойтесь оцарапать.

Он остановился, обвёл взглядом пещеру. Озеро мерно вздымалось и опускалось, будто грудь спящего дракона, отчего вода бесшумно то накатывалась на берег, то отступала.

Драконы безмолвствовали. Он чувствовал их молчаливую поддержку, они окутали его едва заметным теплом — мы с тобой, мы рядом, мы — это ты…

Не так он хотел рассказать… Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри ответил.

 

Когда они появились в лагере, их никто не заметил. Девчонки сидели перед костром. Закрыв глаза, обе сосредоточенно дышали. Драконы переглянулись и бесшумно спланировали вниз.

Гарри пошёл к морю. Он вздрогнул, когда позади завопили девчонки, но не оглянулся — драконы сами всё объяснят. К острову летела стая птиц, он потом с ней разберётся, всё равно она ещё далеко, — Том был важнее.

 

Море шумело, наползая на берег. Том мелко дрожал, словно от холода. Гарри развернул его к себе и крепко сжал, поделился теплом.

— Покажи мне, — пробормотал Том. — Покажи, каким я стал.

Гарри помедлил, собирая мысли в кучу, а затем доверчиво обнажил сердце и разум. Том покачнулся, принимая воспоминания. Гарри вновь увидел и разговор с мамой — полутёмный коридор, воздушные шары, горький шёпот, — и встречу у белого шатра — ледяная Беллатрикс Лестранж, встревоженный Люций Малфой, приветливый мистер Ариста, взъерошенные братья Лестранж…

Он ощутил всю боль изуродованной души, но на этот раз он был не один.

Они одновременно упали на колени в воду, вцепились друг в друга, как утопающие.

— Слишком больно, — просипел Том. — Слишком больно!..

— Прости, — прошептал Гарри, отделяя его от боли. — Я не хотел.

Холод растёкся вокруг них, схватил морозом набегающие волны.

— Ещё извиняешься! — Том вскинул голову, по подбородку стекала струйка крови из прокушенной губы. — Это я должен!

— За что? — спросил Гарри мягко. — Ты ничего не сделал.

— Но сделаю!

— Уверен? — Гарри заглянул ему в глаза. — Однажды мы изменили твоё будущее и моё прошлое.

— Ты не сердишься… — пробормотал Том, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Ты на самом деле не сердишься.

Гарри притянул его к себе.

— Я ничуть на тебя не сержусь, — проговорил он тихо. А затем добавил с добродушной усмешкой: — Возможно, мне и придётся убить то, чем ты стал. Из жалости, не со злости.

Том нервно фыркнул, а затем расхохотался.

— Напрасно ты это сказал, — отсмеявшись, заметил он. — Придётся удавить тебя ещё в колыбели.

— Пожалуй, — серьёзно согласился Гарри.

— Чем я думал, когда попёрся убивать ребёнка? — возмутился Том. — Это никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим!

— Не знаю, — признался Гарри. — Даже предположить не могу, что ты сделал с собой, раз стал таким… — он помедлил, подбирая слова. — Ты оборвал все нити какие были, а затем выдрал из души куски.

— Нити?.. — переспросил Том.

Тень легла на его лицо.


	15. Chapter 15

Над ними кружил золотой дракон.

Том невольно залюбовался плавными и сильными движениями — сгусток живого пламени, поток вулканической лавы, тягучий и неторопливый. В очередной раз мерно взмахнув крыльями, дракон взглянул вниз, и перехватив взгляд угольно-черных глаз, Том вздрогнул — в них светился разум.

«Вы так мило смотритесь вместе, — пропела она, словно первая весенняя капель. — Даже жаль прерывать».

Том перевёл взгляд на Гарри.

— Рианнон, — сообщил тот быстро.

— Она разговаривает, — невпопад сказал Том.

«А если спеть, то ты в обморок грохнешься?», — драконица зависла в воздухе, медленно взмахивая крыльями.

— Она же только что вылупилась? — Том посмотрел на Гарри, тот кивнул. — Почему она… такая!

«На небе и земле куда чудесней, — звонко рассмеялась Рианнон, — чем кажется тебе».

— Я упал, ударился и брежу?

На всякий случай Том ощупал голову, но ни шишек, ни ран не нашёл, только волосы примял мокрыми пальцами.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Ты не бредишь. Я объясню.

 

Внимательно его выслушав, Том ущипнул себя за плечо, потом за шею, затем подёргал ухо.

— Прекрати.

Гарри перехватил его за запястья и, мягко сжав, развёл руки в разные стороны. 

— Ладно, — Том покорно расслабился. — Не буду я.

Недоверчиво оглядев, Гарри отпустил его — стоило рукам оказаться на свободе, как те словно зажили своей жизнью: сначала обхватили себя за плечи, потом пробежались пальцами по рубашке, нашли и зацепились ногтями за прилипший ледок.

Вздохнув, Гарри махнул ладонью. Лёд послушно истаял и стёк водой по рукам. Освобождённые волны нетерпеливо набросились на берег, вздыбившись горбами пены.

— Не понимаю я, — пожаловался Том в никуда.

«Я думала, что он умный», — разочарованно протянула Рианнон.

— Здравствуй, Магнус, — вздохнул Том. — Давно не виделись.

«Так похожа?» — она заинтересованно вытянула шею. Под кожей заструились темно-золотые ручейки пламени.

— Один в один, — подтвердил Том.

«Я думала, что Малькольм взял от него больше, чем я», — она резво взмыла вверх и упала в воду, взметнув веер брызг.

— Малькольмом, я так полагаю, зовут… — стерев с лица капли морской воды, Том взглянул в сторону лагеря и умолк. Вокруг застывших как изваяние девчонок кружили два дракона — чёрный и белый.

— Привыкнешь, — Гарри похлопал его по плечу. — Наверное.

— Три? — едва слышно спросил Том. — Три дракона?

— Белого зовут Гавейн, — добавил Гарри.

Рианнон вынырнула с блестящей рыбой в зубах.

— Удавлю в колыбели, — пылко пообещал Том. — Коли выживу.

«Ладно тебе, — добродушно отозвалась Рианнон, пережёвывая рыбий хвост. — Мы милые и маленькие. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, возможно, мы тебя и полюбим».

— Всего-то на одного больше, чем раньше! — весело рассмеявшись, Гарри поднялся и, взяв Тома за локти, помог встать на ноги. — Пойдём спасать девчонок.

— Меня бы кто спас, — мрачно отозвался Том, высушив одежду.

 

Одной рукой Гермиона прижимала к себе перепуганную насмерть Эйлин, вжавшуюся в её грудь лицом, как ребёнок, второй нервно похлопывала себя по бедру. Черты лица её заострились, пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, и всё же слегка наклонив голову, она что-то ласково шептала. Том не различал слов, но слышал нежное бормотание — глубокий и мягкий голос, как глоток успокоительного зелья, унимал и прогонял страхи.

Обернув вокруг себя хвосты, драконы с независимым видом сидели неподалёку.

— Не задалось знакомство? — ласково спросил Гарри. — Что ж вы так?

Гермиона вскинула голову, обожгла взглядом. Рука на мгновение замерла, перестала поглаживать Эйлин по спине.

— Что ж мы так? — возмутилась она ломким голосом. — Встретить говорящих… Не просто говорящих, а вторгающихся в сознание драконов!.. 

Она замолчала, резко выдохнув. Гарри примиряюще вскинул руки.

— Не думаю, что он это вам сказал, — вмешался Том, разглядывая затылки драконов. Почувствовав его взгляд, те по-кошачьи передёрнули лопатками.

«Мы в сознание не вторгались, — возразил один из них. — Мы просто поговорили».

«А они испугались, — подал голос другой. — Мы пытались их успокоить, но…».

— Вы могли поговорить вслух, — мягко заметил Гарри. — Для начала.

Драконы обменялись мыслями. Тайком, конечно.

— Ума палата, — насмешливо фыркнул Том, — да ключ потерян.

— Кто бы говорил, — чёрный дракон обернулся и смерил его недовольным взглядом. В зелёных глазах плясали опасные искорки пламени.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Гарри, — не сейчас.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Малькольм. — Леди, прошу простить нас. Мы совсем не хотели вас напугать.

Он боком упал на песок и перевернулся на спину, подмяв крылья и обнажив гладкий живот. Извернувшись, он дёрнул лапами в воздухе.

Гермиона взглянула вниз — кончики губ непроизвольно дрогнули. Том закатил глаза.

— Мы только-только родились, — в тон ему пропел белый дракон, по-собачьи наклонив голову набок и наивно распахнув голубые глаза.

— Посмотри, — Гермиона кончиками пальцев легонько похлопала Эйлин по спине, и та нехотя обернулась.

 

Малькольм и Гавейн прочно обосновались у Гермионы на коленях, та увлечённо их гладила. Эйлин же так и не решилась до них дотронуться, вместо этого вернулась к своей корзинке и вновь занялась перебором травок. На второй раз.

— Такие горячие, — улыбаясь, проговорила Гермиона. — И мягкие. А я думала, что шкурка грубее.

— Когда подрастём, — мурлыкнул Малькольм, — она огрубеет.

— Безмолвная речь и тебя пугает? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Нет, не пугает, — откликнулась Гермиона. — Дело не в ней. Ты говорил, да и Том потом рассказал, что звери здесь говорящие… Я все равно как-то не ожидала.

— Они не то что бы… — начал было Гарри, но она его перебила.

— Я знаю, что говорящих зверей нет. В них есть магия. Во мне есть магия. Поэтому мы понимаем друг друга… — Гермиона вздохнула. — Я привыкла к магии, однако… Только выстроишь более или менее понятную структуру мира, как появляется что-то новое. 

— Есть очень хочется, — внезапно обмолвился Малькольм, голодным взглядом окидывая лагерь. — А креветок не осталось?

— Пламя и пепел, — возмутился Гавейн. — Ты вчера ел, обжора!

— Так это когда было… — протянул чёрный дракон. — Ночь прошла, и утро на исходе.

Гавейн сердито всхрапнул и укусил брата за шею, тот ощерился и огрызнулся. Испуганно всплеснув руками, Гермиона отшатнулась назад. Гарри стремительно прыгнул к ней и, схватив за загривок, откинул драконов по разные стороны. Мягко приземлившись, те пристыженно вжались в землю.

Зажав в руке пучок цветков, Эйлин круглыми глазами таращилась в пустоту. По пальцам стекал прозрачный сок.

— Как это понимать? — спросил Гарри холодно. — Вы могли её поранить.

Гермиона открыла рот и осеклась, увидев расползшийся вокруг его ног иней.

— Я забылся, — виновато пробормотал Гавейн, выдохнув облачко дыма в песок.

— Сколько угодно цапайтесь подле меня, — не меняя тона проговорил Гарри, бросил короткий взгляд на Тома и велел: — Рядом с другими ведите себя прилично. Хорошо?

Драконы дружно кивнули. Гарри быстро осмотрел Гермиону и вздохнул свободнее, не найдя ни царапины. Эйлин расстроено разглядывала безнадёжно испорченные бутоны. Поколебавшись, Том наклонился к ней и обнял теплом цветки: лепестки расправились, стебли выпрямились.

— Как же есть хочется, — вновь пожаловался Малькольм, уткнувшись носом в передние лапы.

— Они на самом деле такие бестолковые или прикидываются? — спросил Том в пустоту.

— Мы не бестолковые, — обиженно возразил Гавейн.

— Они просто не додумались, — проговорил Гарри неуверенно. — Наверное.

— Не додумались до чего? — быстро спросил Малькольм.

— О том, что рядом море, — ответил Том насмешливо. — В море полно рыбы. Кажется, мозги достались только вашей сестре.

«Рианнон!» — возмущенно взревел Гавейн, взметнувшись вверх.

«Сам дурак», — равнодушно откликнулась плещущаяся в волнах драконица.

— Прошу меня извинить, — учтиво пробормотал Малькольм, отползая назад. — Я покину вас ненадолго.

Гавейн нырнул рядом с Рианнон и, схватив за крыло, утащил под воду. Следом за ним, сложив крылья, камнем упал Малькольм.

«Придурок! — разъярённо прошипела Рианнон. — Всю рыбу распугаешь!».

«Почему ты не сказала?!» — продолжал возмущаться Гавейн.

«Я тебе не мать и не нянька! — взметнув веер брызг, Рианнон вырвалась из-под воды и взлетела вверх. — У тебя есть своя голова на плечах!»

 

— Зачем ты так с ними? — тихо спросила Гермиона. — Они мне ничего не сделали.

— Они не щенки и не котята, — спокойно возразил Гарри. — Они опасны.

— Все равно как-то… — недовольно пробормотала девочка, поджав губы.

Гарри покосился на неё, старательно пряча улыбку. Том подозревал, что они бы так и пререкались, если бы с моря не вернулась Рианнон. Словно красуясь, она покружила над лагерем и затем грациозно опустилась.

— Они бы так легко не отделались, будь здесь отец, — сообщила она сердито, обернув хвост вокруг тела. — Надо было им наподдать для порядка, чтобы знали своё место.

По шее заструились ручейки пламени, из ноздрей вырвались струйки дыма. Эйлин прикрылась корзинкой, а Гермиона зачарованно разглядывала золотую драконицу.

— Знали своё место? Мне казалось, что вам никто не указ, — с усмешкой заметил Том, с трудом поборов желание вытянуть руку и дотронуться до золотой, источающей тепло шкуры.

— Гарри нас разбудил, — не повелась та. — Он старший.

— Старший? — переспросил Том.

— Старший дракон. Конечно, он не дракон. Но старший. Мы его слушаемся, — пояснила она, а затем забралась к Гарри на колени и попросила: — Погладь мне животик.

Он перевернул её на спину, уложил, словно младенца, на сгиб локтя и стряхнул с лап и груди налипший песок. Плотно прижав ладонь к тугому, как барабан, животу, он мягко погладил по кругу.

— Так?

В ответ та довольно рыгнула.

 

Малькольм и Гавейн резвились в море: то белая, то чёрная голова мелькала над волнами. Глупая рыба, решил Том, или непуганая. Скорее всего, непуганая. В их время никто не рыбачил рядом со Змеиным островом. Корабли обходили его стороной. Да что корабли — никто даже не селился на побережье напротив.

Том машинально посмотрел дальше и выше, ожидая потеряться в бескрайнем водном просторе, он думал, что они на берегу со стороны моря, а не пролива, — но увидел горы и летящих к ним орлов. Раньше с большой земли остров было видно без всякой магии. Неужели, пролив так широко разлился, и суша отступила?

Орлы целенаправленно летели к ним. Они жили на севере, на юг выбирались редко — не любили безвкусную тепловодную рыбу, — а Змеиный остров по своей воле никогда не посещали.

— Гарри, — позвал Том, — к нам летят орлы.

— Совсем о них забыл, — пробормотал тот, мельком бросив взгляд в сторону моря. — Хорошо летят, скоро уже будут.

— Орлы? — удивилась Гермиона, проследив за его взглядом. — Ничего не вижу. Хотя нет, вижу какое-то пятно.

— Это и есть орлы, — пояснил Гарри.

— Как вы их различаете? — удивилась та. — Пятно да пятно. На облако больше похоже.

— Сконцентрируйся на нем, — велел Том.

— И?

— Попробуй его разглядеть.

Гермиона недоверчиво на него покосилась, но послушно посмотрела вдаль и сощурилась. Помедлив, Эйлин опустила пучок травы на подол и повторила вслед за ней.

Они ойкнули одновременно.

— Они кажутся такими огромными, — пробормотала Гермиона, прижав ладони к щекам.

— Даже больше, чем гиппогриф, — согласилась Эйлин.

— Боюсь, не кажутся, — ответил Гарри, переглянувшись с Томом. — Они такие и есть.

— Что?! — воскликнула Эйлин. — А они не опасны? Они нас не съедят?

— Нет, конечно, — вмешалась Рианнон. Она так и лежала у Гарри на руках, смежив веки и свесив хвост. — Орлы не едят людей, а королей и подавно.

— Даже бывших? — усмехнулся Том.

— Вы как были королями, так ими и остались, — зевнув, сообщила драконица. — Вы же исчезли, не позаботившись о наследниках.

— А лорды-хранители? — удивился Том.

— Хра-ни-те-ли, — по слогам проговорила та. — Наместники — не короли.

— Других детей не было? — Гарри почесал Рианнон под подбородком. — Как раньше?

— Ты разрушил древнее колдовство, — ответила она. — Одновременно ты разрушил чары, которые призывали других на помощь.

— Других? — медленно проговорил Том. — Других на помощь… Получается, мы здесь очутились, потому что Королевству потребовалась помощь?

— Наверное. Отец считал, что в час беды Гарри вернётся, — лениво отозвалась Рианнон, длинные изогнутые ресницы затрепетали. — Впрочем, мы, можно сказать, тоже были в беде, так что не обязательно, что кому-то ещё требуется помощь.

— Вам нужен был Гарри, — не согласился Том. — Зачем я?

— Ты связан с ним, — просто ответила Рианнон. — Возвращается он — возвращаешься ты. 

— Но… — вздохнул Гарри. — Я не чувствую Королевство так, как раньше.

— Всему своё время, — приоткрыв один глаз, отозвалась Рианнон. — Всё вернётся…

 

Вскоре без всякой магии в небе было легко различить двенадцать гигантских орлов. Эйлин оставила в покое свои травки и села рядом с Гермионой, та взяла её за руку.

Драконы вернулись в лагерь. Гавейн развалился на углях погасшего костра. Малькольм же медленно бродил от спальника к спальнику, вдумчиво к чему-то принюхиваясь.

Опустив Рианнон на землю, Гарри поднялся. Том подошёл к нему. Внезапно Гарри дёрнул себя за прядь и едва слышно выругался.

— Надо было наловить рыбы, — шепнул он.

— Что уж теперь, — вздохнул Том. — Надеюсь, не обидятся.

Сделав над ними почётный круг, орлы приземлились. Ветер взъерошил волосы, песок засыпал босые ступни. Том вспомнил о ботинках и поискал взглядом, но не нашёл — ничего не разглядишь за гигантскими крыльями, лапами и хвостами.

Позади охнули девчонки — орлы подавляли.

— Приветствуем крылатых странников, — в унисон произнесли мальчики.

Меж орлов пролетел быстро стихший удивлённый шёпот: «Они!.. В самом деле они!...».

В возникшей тишине отчётливо послышалось громкое чавканье. Том невольно оглянулся — звук шёл от корзины, из которой торчал чёрный драконий хвост. Перепачканный золой Гавейн стремительно перевернулся на живот.

Гарри пихнул Тома локтем.

— Приветствуем тёмного короля! Приветствуем светлого короля! — воскликнули орлы, чопорно поклонились и поочерёдно бережно коснулись клювом лба мальчиков.

«Не обиделись, что мы не предложили разделить пищу?» — быстро спросил Том, когда они закончили церемонию приветствия.

«Нет, — помедлив, ответил Гарри. — Изумлены — не оскорблены».

«Хорошо, — вздохнул Том. — Даже остатки манго не предложишь — драконы его прикончили».

«Орлы манго не едят», — чуть ли не урча от удовольствия, заметил Малькольм.

«Мне казалось, что и драконы тоже… — возразил Том и вновь получил локтем в бок. — Эй!».

«Не отвлекайся».

 

— Оу-А из рода Си-У, предводитель крылатых странников… — Гарри осёкся и побледнел. Дыхание сбилось. Том схватил его за руку, не понимая, что происходит.

«Что случилось?!».

Гарри промолчал. Он дрожал, ладонь вспотела. Затем он порывисто выдохнул, крепко сжал его пальцы, словно благодаря, и высвободил руку. 

— Оу-А из рода Си-У, предводитель крылатых странников, чем обязаны визитом?

Орлы, кажется, ничего не заметили.

— Девиз моего рода: «любой из нас узнает короля», — медленно проговорил Оу-А. — Я всегда думал, что это просто слова. Я видел и старого короля, и нынешнего… Но что значит узнать? Пока мне не сказали, я ведать не ведал, что это короли, — он помолчал. — Но вчера… Когда я охотился, то почувствовал нечто необыкновенное. Будто накрыла волна тепла, радости и счастья. Оказалось, что не меня одного… Никогда прежде мы не чувствовали ничего подобного, поэтому решили отправиться куда звало сердце.

Словно в подтверждение, орлы захлопали крыльями.

— По пути нам встретился королевский альбатрос. Он был так далеко от моря, что мы не поверили глазам. Он летел и пел о том, что король вернулся. Мы не стали его тревожить и продолжили путь, — Оу-А зажмурился — глаза затянула белая плёнка. — Когда я увидел вас двоих… Любой из нас узнает короля. И я узнал.

Орёл замолчал. Гарри всё ещё был бледен, и над верхней губой выступила капелька пота. Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь собраться, но Том опередил его.

— Позвольте представить вам леди Гермиону и леди Эйлин, — любезно проговорил он. — А так же новорождённых драконов: Рианнон, Малькольма и Гавейна.

Оу-А вздрогнул и удивлённо окинул взглядом лагерь. Кажется, только сейчас он заметил, что короли на пляже не одни. Взгляд его на мгновение задержался на девочках и замер на драконах. Он наклонился ниже. Малькольм и Гавейн копошились в корзинке, а Рианнон выгнула спинку, расправив крылья. Из ноздрей вырвались язычки пламени.

— В самом деле драконы, — пораженно пробормотал орёл. — Я думал, что они сгинули…

Благодарно мазнув пальцами по плечу Тома, Гарри тенью скользнул в сторону и скрылся за спинами орлов.

— А вот нет, — наконец отозвался Малькольм. Высунул из корзинки вымазанную в манго мордочку и нахально заявил: — Придётся потесниться, пернатый.

— Небо большое, — миролюбиво усмехнулся Оу-А, распушив перья, — на всех хватит, чешуйчатый.

Он повернулся к девочкам и изогнул шею.

— Леди Эй-Лин и леди Гер… — орёл запнулся и попробовал вновь: — Леди Ге-Ри-О-На?..

— Почти, — улыбнулась девочка.

В широко распахнутых глазах Том не увидел ни капли страха — только безграничное любопытство.


	16. Chapter 16

Гарри не чувствовал ни ног, ни рук. В голове шумело. Кровь стучала в ушах.

Он брёл вдоль берега моря, пока не перестал слышать возгласы девчонок, затем обогнув очередной валун, рухнул на песок и свернулся калачиком.

 

Когда Оу-А коснулся лба, Гарри узнал его имя. Ничего удивительного — так бывало и раньше.

Он прикрыл глаза. Под веками забрезжило воспоминание, поднялось из глубин памяти. Вечер седьмого дня празднования свадьбы Оливии. Терпкий медовый запах цветущего боярышника. Иу-А сидел на крыше, уцепившись когтями за конёк. Гладкие перья масляно блестели в лучах закатного солнца.

Затем он увидел Йу-А, сына Иу-А, но не таким, каким запомнил — молодым и беспечным, — а возмужавшим, потерявшим светло-рыжее оперение и обзавёдшимся тёмной поперечной полосой на конце длинного хвоста.

Не успел Гарри удивиться — гигантские орлы взрослели медленней, чем люди, а он ушёл раньше, чем Йу-А достиг совершеннолетия, — как в голове начал раскручиваться фильм, кадр за кадром. Он увидел всех потомков Иу-А, вплоть до Оу-А.

До того, как другой орёл коснулся лба Гарри, тот знал его: Ва-И из клана Со-У — младшая ветвь клана Си-У, отделившаяся три поколения назад. 

Когда он стал королём, то чувствовал как нити тянутся, прорастают, опутывают. На этот раз они не росли — они уже были, просто он не осознавал. На мгновение его охватило странное чувство — он падал и в то же время стоял. Он успел перекинуться ничего не значащими фразами с Томом, когда вдруг ощутил гигантскую сеть нитей.

Связь восстала из небытия.

Дыхание перехватило. Он увидел старых друзей и их потомков. Всех враз. К горлу подступила тошнота. Слишком много — он не справлялся.

А затем нити начали рваться.

Оу-А шестой потомок Иу-А. Иу-А — горстка белых костей на дне ущелья. Йу-А сгинул во льдах. Ку-А погиб от когтей лунного монстра…

Все кого он знал мертвы. Все они пыль прошлого. 

Раз за разом боль опаляла душу — нити сгорали. Он сбрасывал их, словно дерево отмершие листья.

Он прощался с Королевством, которое знал когда-то.

 

От земли тянуло прохладой. Гулко бормотало море, остро пахло гниющими водорослями и рыбой. Ветер покусывал ухо и ласкал шею. С босых ступней осыпался, подсыхая, песок.

Том подошёл со спины. Гарри не услышал шагов, но даже не вздрогнул, когда тот положил руку на плечо. Он не звал его, но ждал. Знал, что тот придёт.

Пальцы согревали. Ласковое тепло окутало его, словно кокон, и тиски, сжимавшие сердце, разжались. Том молчал. Закрыв глаза, Гарри качался на волнах уходящей боли, примиряясь с новым миром.

Королевство — одновременно и родное, и чужое — предстало перед ним.

 

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем прилетели драконы. Когда боль схлынула, то задремал — его разбудил шелест крыльев.

Драконы забрались кто на ноги, кто на бок, кто на плечи. Том убрал руку. Гарри перевернулся на спину, прикрыв глаза локтем.

Он не хотел ни вставать, ни говорить, но и лежать на пляже было нельзя. Гермиона, наверное, волнуется. Кстати, где она? Он потянулся было к ней, но передумал — он был как оголённый нерв, любое взаимодействие по нитям обжигало. Гарри с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы и сипло спросил:

— А где Гермиона?

— Ей не до тебя, — мигом понял Том. — Оу-А любезно предложил ей полетать.

— Гермиона терпеть не может летать, — возразил Гарри.

— Она согласилась с удовольствием, — ответил Том полным мёда голосом. Гарри даже убрал локоть и открыл глаза, но быстро закрыл — полуденное солнце ослепляло.

— Серьёзно?

— Она пообещала не щипаться и просила не залетать слишком высоко.

— На метлу её не загонишь. Гиппогриф для неё страшный, — пробормотал Гарри. — А орёл, судя по всему, нет.

— Орла она понимает, — рассмеялся Том. — Впрочем, на гиппогрифе я и тут вряд ли бы согласился кататься. Ещё решит, что невежливо… — он запнулся, потом изумлённо выпалил: — Ты летал на гиппогрифе?!

— Да, — неохотно признал Гарри и поморщился. — В прошлом году. Хагрид предложил — я согласился…

— Так себе закончилось? — усмехнулся Том.

— Полетали мы хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Над озером и немного над замком, но… мама об этом узнала. Пришлось пообещать, что больше на диких животных я летать не буду.

— Она права, — помедлив, согласился Том. — Третий класс опасности… Хагрид? Полувеликан?

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Ты его знаешь?

— Вроде того, — Том почесал затылок. — Он учится на одном курсе с Эйлин. Сложно не заметить… Он у вас преподаёт?

— Нет. Он лесничий, — отозвался Гарри. — Его исключили из школы. Не знаю за что.

— Поди притащил в школу очередную зверушку, — хмыкнул Том. — Да не удержал…

— Вряд ли, — Гарри добро улыбнулся. — Они его слушаются с удовольствием. 

— Он тебе нравится!

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Большой, добрый и тёплый. В него окунаешься, и все печали как-то отступают. Не знаю, как лучше объяснить.

— Было бы хорошо, будь он сейчас рядом? — фыркнул Том.

— Сейчас со мной ты, — возразил Гарри. — И драконы.

Воздух нагрелся и потяжелел от влаги. Дышалось с трудом, как в бане. Поздняя весна, решил Гарри, — на юге летом солнце выжигало воздух досуха.

Прошуршал песок — Том лёг рядом. На шее пошевелилась Рианнон, кончиком хвоста мазнув по щеке. Гавейн удобнее устроился на животе.

Скольких они обрели и потеряли сегодня? Он отнёс их в озеро, заставил пережить всё, что когда-то испытали другие. Вынудил принять знание — горькое как полынь и острое как стекло, — не откажешься и не спрячешься.

Они не выбирали — он выбрал за них.

Он тоже не выбирал. Оцепенение схлынуло, и подступило опустошение.

— Расскажешь? — мягко спросил Том.

— Да, — ответил Гарри.

 

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — спросил Том.

Он лежал навзничь. Глаза его медленно двигались туда-сюда, следя за чем-то в небе. На шее ровно билась жилка. Неожиданно он повернулся на бок, подпёр рукой голову.

— Я завидовал, — признался он быстро. — Особенности слышать всех. Даже тех кого раньше встречал. Очень долго… Пока не ушла Гата.

Он замолчал. Рианнон глубоко вздохнула, выдув струйку дыма из ноздрей. Гавейн заинтересованно приподнял голову. Малькольм не пошевелился.

— Тогда ты разделил со мной боль. Не представляю, как ты это выдержал… Как ты это выдерживаешь.

Гата не любила замок и обожала лес, но никогда не отказывалась от молока, а вечерами спала на подушке у камина. Однажды она не вернулась, и Рольф отказался её искать. Гарри звал её — она не отвечала, а потом…

«Давно ты обо мне вспоминал», — певуче пропела она и по уху словно мазнуло теплом.

Пока ты меня помнишь — я буду с тобой. Они ушли, но что-то от них осталось — тень не тень — нечто большее, чем воспоминание.

— Да, — помедлив, ответил Гарри. — Со мной всё будет в порядке.

 

Закрыв глаза, он медленно и глубоко дышал. Расслабил мышцы и связки. Напряжение схлынуло. Голова, руки и ноги потяжелели.

Он осторожно коснулся сознания Рианнон, невольно боясь грядущей боли… Это он лежал на песке под весом трёх драконов — это он лежал на груди брата, уткнувшись носом в ключицу. Он скользнул дальше к Гавейну, потом к Малькольму.

Он коснулся Тома. Они дышали в такт. Какое-то время Гарри провёл время с ним, но затем неудержимое желание потянуло дальше.

Он парил над Змеиным островом, радуясь возвращению своих королей. Он летел и пел песню о возвращении короля. Он поднимался со дна рек, разбуженный песней королевского альбатроса. Он плыл через реку, прислушиваясь к встревоженному шёпоту русалок. Он одной рукой держался за луку седла, гадая, почему конь прядёт ушами.

Он вернулся — он встречал.

Он увидел Королевство целиком. Нити звенели, наливались силой. Он мог ощутить любого.

«Так вот как это для тебя, — выдохнул Том. — С ума сойти».

Гарри вздрогнул — не ожидал. Раньше не бывало так, чтобы Том видел Королевство его глазами. Глазами ли?

Виски заломило, накатила тошнота, и он рухнул.

Мир опрокинулся.

 

«Гарри! — воскликнул Том. — Гарри!.. Великое колесо! Прости! Я дурак!».

«Не ори, — проворчал Малькольм. — Это не твоя вина. Он отвык».

Гарри с трудом поднял веки. Небо покачивалось из стороны в сторону. Перед глазами расплывалось бледное пятно. Гарри сфокусировал взгляд — над ним склонился перепуганный Том.

— Хорошо, что я не завтракал, — пробормотал Гарри, медленно сел и наклонился вперёд, опуская голову меж колен. — Давно меня так не мутило.

— Водички? — предложил Том и не дожидаясь ответа вытащил фляжку и открутил пробку. Запах прохладной воды защекотал ноздри. Во рту собралась вязкая слюна.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Гарри, протягивая руку.

Том мягко вложил фляжку в руку. Гарри едва её не уронил — пальцы не слушались. К счастью, Том оказался проворнее и успел подхватить. Он вновь протянул фляжку и, придерживая под дно, помог напиться.

Гарри пил, захлёбывался, кашлял, снова пил. Вода стекала по подбородку, шее. Он осушил фляжку до дна и какое-то время держал навесу над головой, языком подстерегая вытекающие капли.

— Кажется, всё, — вздохнул он, вглядываясь в пустое тёмное отверстие.

— Ещё принести?

— Нет, не надо, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Достаточно. Это я от жадности.

— Прости, — пробормотал Том. — Не надо было мне за тобой идти. Я даже не понял, как так получилось.

Гарри покачал головой и мигом об этом пожалел: в глазах помутилось, желудок сдавило. Он вновь наклонился вперёд.

— Это не из-за тебя, — отозвался он, когда тошнота отхлынула. — Малькольм прав, я отвык. Слишком много и для одного меня, и одного дня.

«Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — Рианнон встала на задние лапки, прижавшись животом к спине Гарри. — Твоя девочка вернулась на землю и обеспокоена».

— Она не моя девочка, — привычно возразил он.

«Ты о ней заботишься?».

— Да, но…

«Оберегаешь?».

— Да, но…

— Не спорь! — Том хлопнул его по плечу. — Пора возвращаться. Есть хочется.

— Ты же завтракал! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Так это когда было, — откликнулся Том, совсем как Малькольм давеча. Дракон даже глянул подозрительно, не смеётся ли тот над ним. Том ничего не заметил.

— Тебя не прокормишь… Я единственный, кто сегодня не ел, и не жалуюсь, — недовольно проворчал Гарри, вставая на ноги.

Колени подрагивали, от резких движений кружилась голова. Том взял его под руку и повёл к лагерю.

Драконы летели рядом, то кружась, то припадая к земле.

 

Рядом с лагерем возвышалась гора рыбы — орлы наловили. Эйлин деловито крутилась около котелка, лицо её раскраснелось от жара костра, а чёлка намокла от пара. Гермиона чистила рыбу, рядом с ней примостился Оу-А, остальные орлы разбрелись по пляжу, стараясь держаться поближе к морю.

Гарри по-волчьи принюхался — пахло умопомрачительно. Пустой желудок заворчал, в глазах потемнело.

Оу-А вытянул шею, заметив их, а затем наклонил голову к Гермионе, та вздрогнула, суетливо оглянулась — мигом бросила и рыбу, и нож, и помчалась к ним.

— Ты в порядке? — выдохнула она, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Все хорошо, — ответил он, улыбаясь. Надо было поговорить с Гермионой, извиниться и успокоить, но запах еды отбил все связные мысли.

Она не поверила. Гарри окатило вихрем эмоций — тревога, испуг, злость, облегчение, радость. Она раскрыла руки, порываясь обнять его, но быстро опомнилась, посмотрев на испачканные рыбой ладони.

— Не делай так больше, — попросила она. — Не уходи, не предупредив.

Том едва заметно фыркнул, но Гермиона услышала.

— Он так часто делал? — спросила она. — В Хогвартсе он на виду, не бывает так, чтобы куда-то исчезал.

— Постоянно, — вздохнул Том. — Тебе надо освоить безмолвную речь, иначе так и будешь сходить с ума от беспокойства.

— Надо, — согласилась она. — Пойдёмте, орлы наловили рыбы. Эйлин нашла травки. Будет у нас уха без овощей, но со специями.

Гарри чуть ли не трусцой побежал к Эйлин и сунул нос в котелок — и тут же получил половником по затылку.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул он — ничего подобного он не ожидал.

— Рано, — заявила та. — Не готово ещё.

Гарри посмотрел на неё и отступил. Взгляд зацепился за сведённые на переносице густые брови — вдоль позвоночника поползли мурашки и почему-то запахло как в подземельях Хогварста, даже запах рыбного бульона потускнел.

— Зачем драться? — пробормотал он.

— А ты как будто не собирался выудить кусок рыбы?

Гарри промолчал — именно это он и хотел сделать.

— Сырая она, — Эйлин отвернулась. — Как приготовится, я позову.

Драконы тем временем окружили рыбу с разных сторон. Рианнон делала вид, что та её ничуть не интересует: сидела боком, только глаз выдавал — то и дело косил в сторону; братья ничуть не скрывались: распластались на пузе, мордой к горе. Ткнувшись носом в ближайший рыбий хвост, Малькольм умильно зажмурился. Гавейн же вытянув язык, не отводил взгляд.

— Может, их покормить? — не выдержала Гермиона, добрая душа. Она быстро взглянула на Гарри, затем на Оу-А.

— Рыба для всех, — отозвался орёл.

Драконы оживились, но к рыбе приступать не спешили, словно ждали разрешения.

«Орлы наловили рыбу для тебя, — ожил в сознании Магнус. — Ты король, тебе и решать, кому сколько достанется».

На мгновение Гарри увидел себя в окружение острых чёрных скал — их первая вылазка к орлам. Тогда они тоже наловили огромную кучу рыбы и ждали, как Гарри и Том ей распорядятся.

— Возьмите по две штуки, — велел он. — Для начала хватит.

Малькольм и Гавейн стремительно сглотнули свою порцию, Рианнон же внимательно облетела гору, а затем одну за другой выудила две огромные рыбины, и с победным взглядом посмотрела на братьев.

— Не надо было спешить, — рассмеялся Том, глядя на вытянувшиеся морды.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри на незаданный вопрос. — Она не обязана с вами делиться.

Малькольм и Гавейн переглянулись и со вздохом отвернулись. Гарри и Том присоединились к Гермионе, та протянула им ножи.

— Часть зажарим на углях? — предложил Том. — Часть на палочках?

— Палочки надо будет приготовить, — Гарри мельком взглянул на лес.

— Нет, — быстро возразила Гермиона. — В лес ты не пойдёшь. Опять на полдня пропадёшь!

— Не беспокойся, — вмешался Том. — Он голодный. Пока не поест — никуда надолго не денется.

— Я только за шампурами… — Гарри покрутил в пальцах нож и отложил в сторону. — Листья для трансфигурации закончились.

— Пусть Том сходит, — отрезала она. — Или вон гальки полно — из неё трансфигурируй!

— Так это надо уравнение выводить, — пробормотал Гарри. — Галька это не банановый лист.

— Так выведи!

— Так лень, — честно признался он, очищая рыбу.

Гермиона издала странный звук — что-то среднее между гневным окликом и вздохом восхищения. Гарри удивлённо на неё посмотрел, проследил за взглядом — нож так и не взял в руки, а рыбу почистил как Иона.

— Научить? — предложил он.

— Конечно! — сердито отозвалась та.

 

В лес он не пошёл и формулу не вывел — силы его оставили. Он даже рыбу не чистил — Том отдувался за них обоих. Впрочем, они с Гермионой хорошо справлялись.

Гарри моргал всё медленнее и медленнее и не заметил, как Том куда-то делся и рядом оказался Оу-А, тот накрыл его крылом и прижал к горячему боку. Зарывшись в мягкий орлиный пух, Гарри сразу задремал и проснулся только от подсунутой под нос миски густого рыбного бульона.

— Открой рот, — велел Том.

Сфокусировав взгляд на ложке, Гарри минуту раздумывал, не дать ли покормить себя в самом деле.

— Я сам, — решил он, пытаясь забрать миску. Руки слушались неохотно. Двигаться было тяжело.

— Не упрямься, — ответил Том, поднимая миску повыше и не убирая ложку. — Драконы говорят, ты вычерпал себя до дна.

— Я же не умираю, — пробормотал Гарри. Спорить не было сил, поэтому он сдался и послушно открыл рот.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Том и, подув на ложку, сунул в рот.

Оу-А никуда не ушёл, лишь немного подвинул крыло, чтобы Тому было удобнее. Привалившись спиной к горячему боку, Гарри дал себя накормить: выпил весь бульон и сжевал пару кусочков рыбы.

А затем снова уснул.


	17. Chapter 17

Том лежал на боку, подложив под голову согнутую руку, и сквозь опущенные ресницы смотрел на Гарри. Тот выглядел лучше: бледность и дрожь ушли, дыхание выровнялось.

Он не помнил, когда Гарри впервые упомянул нити. Кажется, это было на второй или третий год правления. Том поделился, что наконец-то стал видеть Рольфа, а Гарри ответил, мол, ничего удивительного — нити окрепли.

Тогда-то он и выяснил, что для Гарри связи между живыми существами — это нити. Чем сильнее связь, тем крепче нить. Тот ощущал всех, даже тех с кем никогда не встречался. Любой подданный Королевства мог до него дотянуться — особенно, когда попадал в неприятности, как купец, чей корабль потрепал шторм.

Том не видел нити, как ни старался. Даже когда они делили сознание. «Вот они, — объяснял Гарри, — нити между мной и тобой». Том качал головой. «Есть ты и есть твоё тело. Раздельно. Ты не слышишь его, поэтому и не видишь, — ворчал Магнус. — Эмпатия на примитивнейшем уровне. Не чувствуешь ни себя, ни других. Учись вслушиваться».

Том учился. Он чувствовал других. С кем-то получалось легко, как с Линтом или Тре-Ло, с кем-то так и не вышло, как с Магнусом. По возвращению в Англию он не думал о нитях, пока не попал в Хогвартс. Они напоминали о Гарри, а вспоминать о нём было мучительно. Теперь он понимал почему — он был связан с тем, кто ещё не родился.

Не сразу, не за месяц и не за два, он почувствовал сначала Ральфа Лестранжа, затем Тони Долохова. Позже стал ощущать и других. Он не видел нитей, но чуял как постепенно прорастают связи. С кем-то лучше, с кем-то хуже.

Он знал, когда тот или иной профессор в хорошем настроении, а когда нет. Чувствовал, что Дамблдор терпеть его не может. Понимал, когда Долохову требуется помощь и находил того в любом закутке.

Он не видел нити привязанностей, но полагался на них.

На солнце его разморило. Медленно скатываясь в дрёму, он плыл на грани сна и яви, когда ощутил Гарри. Они не делили сознание, не обменивались воспоминаниями, не разговаривали — просто были рядом. Гарри ускользнул, и Том — сам не понял как — последовал за ним.

Сначала он увидел орла, потом альбатроса, затем речных русалок. Образы мелькали — размытые и нечёткие, будто он смотрел на них сквозь мутное золотое стекло.

Сперва он осознал, что не просто видит — его тянуло. Он словно плыл в реке золотистого света, и та выносила то к одному, то к другому. Потом — что свет ему знаком и близок. Затем — свет и не свет вовсе, а сплетение тончайших золотых нитей, тянущихся от Гарри.

Он задохнулся — от удивления и размаха — и выдал себя. Они рухнули вниз.

Пару минут его мутило: тошнота подступила к горлу и голова закружилась. Он даже окинул берег тусклым взглядом, ища место, куда бы отползти. И вдруг все схлынуло, оставив горькое послевкусие.

Думать о том, что произошло было некогда — надо было позаботиться о Гарри.

 

Том наперегонки с Гермионой чистил рыбу, поглядывая на Гарри — тот во всю клевал носом. Пока он размышлял, отнести к спальнику или наоборот притянуть спальник, Оу-А прижал Гарри к себе, словно птенца, и довольно нахохлился.

Покончив с рыбой, они пошли сполоснуть руки в море. Орлы окружили лагерь: хвосты внутрь, головы наружу; Гермиона первой проскользнула меж ними, а Том резко остановился, уклоняясь от паучьей паутины.

Моргнул, сбрасывая наваждение. Откуда ей тут взяться? Но она сверкала в лучах вечернего солнца — только не серебристая, а золотая. Он помахал рукой перед лицом — паутина никуда не делась, ладонь свободно проходила сквозь.

Он дошёл до моря, помыл руки и уже возвращался, когда в сознание вломилось — это те самые нити, о которых твердил Гарри.

 

Том подошёл к Эйлин. Та подозрительного на него взглянула и угрожающе подняла половник.

— Да не покушаюсь я на твою уху.

Он не смотрел на котелок — все внимание было приковано к ней. Нитей он не видел. Он шагнул ближе. Эйлин внезапно смутилась и отступила.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутилась она, выставив перед собой половник.

— Да погоди ты, — отмахнулся он. — Постой. Мне надо кое-что проверить.

С неохотой она замерла. Том наклонился, вглядываясь в пространство меж ними. Наконец, приметил пару едва видимых нитей и, удовлетворённый, отстранился. Эйлин выдохнула с явным облегчением.

— Видишь — ничего я с тобой не сделал, — заявил он.

Было заметно, как ей хочется спросить, что он проверял, но она промолчала. Он не стал пояснять.

Гермиона сидела около котелка с очищенной рыбой, поглаживая забравшуюся на колени Рианнон.

— Как думаешь, у нас получится вывести формулу для гальки? — спросил он, устроившись рядом и покосился.

С драконами у него никогда не ладилось, поэтому тонкие полупрозрачные ничуть не удивили. А вот с Гермионой нити были чёткие и крепкие.

Взмётывая песок, неподалёку дрались Гавейн и Малькольм — лениво, с оттяжкой. Они то припадали к земле, то катились клубком, то давили друг друга. Щенки да и только.

— Не знаю… — пробормотала она и, подняв руку, подцепила на палец обрамлявшую лицо прядь волос. — Я помню, как мы превращали камни в мыльницы. Наверное, даже смогу восстановить формулу.

Рианнон приподняла головку. Молча посмотрела на Гермиону, мрачно оглядела Тома и недовольно дёрнула хвостом, мол, а гладить кто будет. Девочка вздрогнула и, высвободив палец, опустила руку.

— Прости, — Гермиона вновь вернулась к поглаживаниям. — Нам нужны шампуры, а Гарри спит, — она быстро оглянулась на орла.

— А зачем вам Гарри? — поинтересовалась драконица, довольно жмурясь.

— Он выводит формулы.

— А зачем вам формулы? — Рианнон потянулась, как кошка. Кончик хвоста изогнулся.

— По формуле мы превращаем одно из другого, — пояснила Гермиона.

Том, знакомый с драконами дольше, насторожился.

— А без формул никак? — Рианнон дёрнула задними лапами раз, другой, пока наконец не высвободила подвернувшееся крыло, затем вновь растеклась на коленях у девочки.

— А без формул как? — удивилась Гермиона.

— А как драконы превращают предметы? — одновременно с ней спросил Том.

— Мы не превращаем предметы, — Рианнон зевнула и перевернулась на живот, подставляя хребет под ладонь. — Вы, люди, вечно все усложняете. Предполагаю, ваши формулы лишь удобный способ рассчитывать сколько и каким образом надо приложить магии для превращения одного из другого. А всего-то надо представить, как один предмет превращается в другой и добавить магии.

— А как рассчитать, сколько надо добавить магии? А если я внезапно подумаю о чем-то другом? А вдруг я добавлю больше, чем нужно? — зачастила Гермиона.

— Формулу же ты держишь в уме, когда превращаешь, — возразила Рианнон. — Не думаю, что держать образ предмета сложнее. А сколько магии добавить… Ты уже превращала одно из другого — опыт есть. Попробуй несколько раз — с какого-то раза да получится.

— Я сейчас, — заявила Гермиона, затем острожно приподняла драконицу, опустила на песок и умчалась собирать гальку.

Рианнон проводила её взглядом, наверное, жалея, что рассказала, затем посмотрела на Тома. Тот, повинуясь неясному желанию, хлопнул себя по бедру:

— Забирайся!

Помедлив, та забралась на колени и подставила шею под ладонь. Том медленно пробежал пальцами вдоль хребта. На ощупь шкура и вправду оказалась удивительно нежной и горячей.

Рианнон вдруг замерла.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Том, отняв ладонь.

— Всё так, — она дёрнула спиной, дескать, верни руку обратно. — Ты не такой, каким запомнили родители. Ты изменился.

— Изменился… — эхом переспросил Том. — Как?

Она помолчала.

— Живее, — наконец ответила она. — Больше огня. На человека стал похож.

 

Ярко светила луна.

Девчонки сопели в спальниках. Драконы обосновались на погасшем кострище. Уснули или нет — он не знал. Оу-А так и охранял сон Гарри, косясь то одним, то другим глазом по сторонам.

«Прогуляюсь», — сказал Том, тот едва заметно кивнул. Орлы, как никто другие, понимали необходимость побыть одному.

К полуночи воздух посвежел и песок остыл. Пальцы на босых ступнях поджимались от холода. Том осмотрелся, но в темноте не увидел ботинок. Даже не помнил, где сбросил. Найти бы завтра — всё перетоптано.

Волны шипели, набегая на берег. Какое-то время он брёл вдоль линии прибоя, а затем зашёл в море. Вода сердито облизала ноги, вымочив подвёрнутые до колен брюки. Том зашёл глубже. Подол рубашки юбкой расплылся вокруг бёдер.

Том нырнул. На глубине было черным-черно. Когда на шее прорезались жабры, дно обрело очертания. Он поплыл прочь от берега.

За ним увязалась стайка любопытных рыбок. Он поворачивал — они поворачивали. Он плыл вверх — они плыли за ним. Вскоре ему наскучило, и он лёг на дно, зарылся в мелкий песок. Они окружили его, щекотно потыкались носами в лицо и шею, а затем растворились во тьме. Для верности полежав ещё немного, Том выплыл наверх.

Луна скрылась за облаками. Темно — ничего не разглядишь. Так и не поймёшь, где остров. Но Том не волновался — он знал где Гарри. А где Гарри, там и земля. Тот утомился — едва ли проснётся раньше утра.

Том лёг на спину. Лениво перекатывая с волны на волну, море медленно утаскивало прочь от острова. Он то и дело возвращался назад, стараясь держаться ближе к берегу.

В одном месте облака истончились. Луна выглянула сквозь прореху и вычертила светлую дорожку к Тому. Не закрывая глаз, он запрокинул голову назад и выдохнул. Море сомкнулось над ним. Он будто плыл в жидком серебре — так ярка была луна. Но прореха быстро затянулась, и вновь опустилась тьма.

_Ты оборвал все нити какие были, а затем выдрал из души куски._

Он догадывался, почему тот, кем он стал, разорвал нити… Однажды тот потерял надежду и устал от незатягивающейся раны, оставшейся от Гарри, и попытался избавиться от связи.

Как разорвать нить, если не видишь? Он уничтожил все, одну за одной, пока не утратил способность к созданию связей, пока не потерял сам себя. Ни сострадания, ни угрызения совести — не удивительно, что он намеревался убить ребёнка.

И убил бы. В прошлой жизни, наверное, так оно и было — Гарри прав. Обряд жертвы — заклятие отразилось… Изменить будущее непросто. Он выбрал тот же путь, что и раньше — отказался от привязанностей, перестал слышать себя и других.

Облака чёрной тенью плыли на головой. Том перевернулся на живот. Поплыл назад. Нащупав ногами дно, он встал. Волны равномерно толкали в спину.

Том вышел на берег, скинул рубашку, выжал и встряхнул. От ткани повалил пар, обдавший теплом. Он вздрогнул — не заметил, что продрог. Слишком долго пробыл в море.

Облака разошлись. Луна зависла над краем моря, подсвечивая серебром воду и песок. Вдалеке угадывались очертания лагеря, за ним темнела громада леса.

Пора было возвращаться.

 

Бесшумно прокравшись в лагерь, он огляделся — все спят — и забрался в спальник. Затем вспомнил о рыбе. Уху съели, а приготовленную на шампурах закинули в котелок и зарыли в песок. Шампуры у Гермионы получились замечательные. С десятого раза и каменные, но рыба вышла даже вкуснее, чем на обычных. А вот о сырой забыли.

Он застонал — только-только согрелся, — но его остановил сонный голос Малькольма:

«Мы заморозили. Не дёргайся».

Наполовину вылезший из спальника Том остановился. Он терпеть не мог, когда драконы вторгались в сознание.

«Мы не вторгаемся, — сонно возразил дракон. — Просто ты громко думаешь».

Том глубоко погрузился в спальник и свернулся клубком. Внимание Магнуса и Элли он чуял — они обжигали. Мелкие же были как едва уловимое дыхание. Он не ощущал и не успевал закрыться.

«Больше жечь не будет, — проворчал Малькольм. — Во-первых, Гарри наш брат, а ты брат Гарри. Во-вторых, связь установилась. В-третьих, — он вдруг замолчал. — В-третьих, что-то изменилось».

«Я стал живее», — припомнил он. 

«Нет, — отозвался дракон. — Это к связи. Что-то изменилось в Гарри».

Тепло отступило — он остался один.

 

Поджав под себя озябшие руки, Том медленно погружался в сон. Море глухо шумело. Пахло солью и горьковатой свежестью.

Далеко-далеко прогремел гром. Он резко дёрнулся просыпаясь. Навострил уши — послышалось или приснилось. Он вновь опустил голову, мигом попав в цепкие лапы сна.

Над лесом бушевала гроза. Молнии рвали небо, ветвясь сетью белых вен. Неистовый ветер гнул деревья к земле, ломая сучья и срывая листву. Ливень хлестал наотмашь.

В грохот грома и вой ветра вплетался пронзительный звук охотничьих рожков. «Не лень же кому-то», — смутно удивился Том.

Из пелены дождя на него вылетела всадница. Гнедой конь выбился из сил: задыхался и храпел. На губах выступила кровавая пена. Да и сама всадница в промокшем чёрном плаще почти лежала на шее коня. Правая рука безжизненно болталась.

Пение рожков раздалось ближе. Всадница затравлено оглянулась, машинально потянулась к пустому колчану, но рука не послушалась — упала.

Она не охотилась — охотились за ней.

Конь хромал. Всадница наклонилась к нему, поцеловала мокрую от дождя и пота холку.

— Прости меня, миленький, прости, — заплакала она, затем спрыгнула вниз и едва не упала, поскользнувшись на выступающих из земли корнях.

Конь остановился и развернулся.

— Уходи, — велела она. — Ты им не нужен.

Конь боднул её, дескать, не глупи, забирайся. Та отмахнулась, левой рукой вытаскивая меч. Он ей не подходил — слишком длинный. Сверкнула молния, высветив матовое лезвие и кольцо на навершии. Том вздрогнул — Макдара. Меч южных королей. Его меч.

Всадница вложила Макдара в правую руку. «Не удержит», — решил Том, но ошибся. Рука сомкнулась на рукоятке и окостенела, словно когтистая лапа. «Моё, — ревниво подумал Том. — Моё!». Всадница оглянулась, подыскивая место получше. Конь так и не ушёл, то и дело лбом толкая её то в плечо, то в спину.

Том тоже огляделся. Лес казался старым и неприветливым. Кряжистые деревья плотно переплетались корнями и кронами. Густо пахло прелыми листьями, мокрой хвоей и можжевельником. По спине побежали мурашки. У каждого леса был свой запах.

— Убирайся! — потребовала всадница и замахнулась мечом. Конь лишь фыркнул, приподняв голову.

— Мы совсем рядом, — сказал он. — Замок рядом.

— Ты это весь день твердишь! — она скинула капюшон, открыв измученное серое лицо с плохо зажившей раной на щеке. — Мы кругами ходим в этом проклятом лесу! Нет здесь ничего!

— Есть, — упрямо повторил конь. — Я знаю, что есть. Я чую.

Она посмотрела на него, собираясь что-то сказать, но рожки пропели совсем рядом, и она отвернулась, вглядываясь в тёмный лес.

— Как знаешь, — выдохнула она. Гнев ушёл, уступив место смирению. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, но… дело твоё.

У Тома словно пропасть разверзлась под ногами. Он вспомнил и всадницу, и коня — он видел их, когда последовал за Гарри — они переплывали Сереброводную. О́рла, её зовут Орла, а его Бла́ин. Они искали защиты в Кэр-Аррианрод, а тот их не пустил.

Гроза гремела над головой, уходя на восток, к устью Сереброводной.

Всё это было по-настоящему. Он видел. Видел тех, кого не знал. Или может это видел Гарри, а Том вновь последовал за ним. Какая разница? Всё это было по-настоящему.

Когда он осознал, его потянуло назад, на пляж. В этот же миг меж деревьев показались охотники. Блаин сердито заржал, Орла с перекошенным лицом упёрлась спиной тому в бок. Том сделал усилие, из последних сил цепляясь… Он не знал, за что ухватиться, не знал, как задержаться, не знал как помочь… И вдруг ощутил глубоко под землёй там, где замерли всадница и конь, текущую воду.

— Морган! — завопил он. — Морган, спаси их!

Охотники резко остановились, Орла и Блаин испуганно оглянулись — будто услышали крик. Его швырнуло назад. В растворяющемся видении он успел увидеть, как столб воды откидывает охотников в сторону, а Орла и Блаин проваливаются под землю.

 

Он сидел, до скрежета сцепив зубы. Руки мелко тряслись, в ушах шумело, сердце бешено и рвано стучало. Ярость душила его, бессильная и слепая.

Том заставил себя разжать сжать зубы. Выдохнул и вдохнул, усмиряя гнев. Сквозь шум в ушах расслышал бестолковый гомон и, удивленный, открыл глаза.

В неверном предрассветном воздухе мечущиеся тени не сразу обрели очертания, он успел и испугаться, и собраться. Руки потяжелели, вокруг сжатых кулаков заплясало бледно-золотое пламя.

Орлы частью взмыли в светлеющее небо, частью вытянули шею и пугающе распушились. Оскалившись и по-кошачьи выгнув спину, драконы таращились по сторонам. Эйлин застыла над расхристанным спальником и немигающим застывшим взглядом смотрела на Тома. Приподнявшись на локте, сонная и ничего не понимающая Гермиона недоумённо оглядывалась.

Не проснулся только Гарри — так и спал, свернувшись калачиком на песке, а над ним, словно наседка, с раскрытыми крыльями танцевал Оу-А.

— Ты чего орёшь? — спросил Малькольм.

Том разжал кулаки — пламя погасло.

— Всё в порядке, — солгал он. — Кошмар приснился.

Он потёр ладонями лицо. Гнев затаился в глубине душе, готовый по первому требованию подняться и уничтожить всех, кто покусился на его Орлу и его Блаина.

Оу-А вновь укрыл своим телом Гарри. Другие орлы полетели охотиться, решив, видимо, что завтракать никогда не рано. Гермиона вылезла из спальника, пошепталась о чём-то с Эйлин, и обе девочки пошли к лесу.

«Помоги, помоги», — настойчиво билось в сознание.

Том встряхнулся.

Драконы разделились. Рианнон полетела вслед за девочками, Гавейн к морю, а Малькольм остался в лагере. Обернув хвост вокруг тела, он внимательно смотрел на Тома. В зелёных глазах мерцали искорки. Том не кстати вспомнил, что драконы чувствуют ложь.

«Помоги, помоги», — в ритме сердца пел бесплотный голос.

— Нам нужно в Кэр-Аррианрод, — сдался он. — Надо разбудить Гарри.


	18. Chapter 18

Обхватив ногами орла за шею и уткнувшись носом в перья, Гарри дремал, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда тянуло вбок.

В ушах свистел ветер, воздух был прозрачен и свеж, и вскоре сонливость отступила. Он выпрямился. Вокруг неслось бескрайнее голубое небо. Оглянулся — Оу-А возглавлял клин, справа летел Том — мрачный и сердитый, — слева Гермиона — бодрая и счастливая. Он не увидел ни драконов, ни Эйлин — те летели на орлах где-то позади.

«Проснулся?».

Том налетел, словно грозовая туча. Гарри даже посмотрел, не искрит ли воздух вокруг. Не искрил.

«Да, — он зевнул и потянулся. — Почему мы летим? И главное куда?».

«Ты ничего не помнишь?».

«Урывками, — Гарри вновь зевнул. — Помню, как ты меня будил. Как Гермиона о чём-то спрашивала. Как орлы шумели».

Том кратко пересказал сон, посетовав на девчонок, которые долго собирались, тянули время и сбивали с толка. 

«То одно, то другое, — ворчал он. — Одна ноет: „Жалко всё бросать“. Спросил, как собирается всё тащить. Не нашлась, что ответить. Другая вопит: „Не полечу!“. Ответил, что полетит: на спине или в когтях — а как, пусть сама выбирает. Обе надулись».

Эйлин до ужаса боялась высоты. Гарри мягко коснулся её сознания, внушил капельку уверенности, подул теплом на холодные пальцы страха. С ней надо было быть аккуратнее — это не Гермиона и не Том. Первая вмешательство не замечала, второй прощал.

«Всю плешь проели — нельзя бросать травки и рыбу. Корзинка большая: лететь с ней страшно, без неё никак, — продолжил Том уже не так сердито. — Сошлись на том, что корзинку беру я, Гермиона котелок с рыбой».

«Еда! — Гарри оживился. — Есть хочу, умираю».

— Гермиона, поделись рыбкой! — крикнул он, но ветер заглушил слова. Девочка посмотрела на него и помахала около уха, мол, не расслышала.

«Безмолвная речь тебе на что!», — напомнил Том.

Не успел Гарри ничего сказать, как Гермиона вздрогнула и подняла котелок над головой. Он вытянул руку и, прицелившись, приманил к себе.

«Да тут осталось! — возмутился он, заглянув в котелок. — На один зубок!».

«В большой семье клювом не щёлкай».

 

Гарри закинул в рот последний кусочек рыбы, смакуя на языке дымную горечь, когда в сознании прогремело:

«ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ГОВОРИШЬ СО МНОЙ НАПРЯМУЮ?».

Он подавился, закашлялся и прослезился. Одной рукой прижал котелок к животу, другой заколотил кулаком себя в грудь.

«ПОЧЕМУ ЧЕРЕЗ ТОМА?», — не унимался голос, в котором Гарри с трудом признал Гермиону.

Невольно вжав голову в плечи, он откашлялся и ладонью вытер слёзы. Он никогда не думал, что безмолвная речь способна оглушать.

«Какая же ты громкая», — наконец сказал он.

Пустой котелок был ни к чему, но выкинуть он его не решился: и Гермиона к нему привязалась, и вдруг кому-то на голову прилетит, поэтому Гарри сунул его в кошель.

«ТОМ ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО Я СЛИШКОМ СТАРАЮСЬ».

Он поморщился и потёр виски. В ушах звенело, голова раскалывалась. Бедняга Магнус, как же он страдал, пока их обучал… Гарри замер. Где один дракон справился, там и другой не оплошает. Он попросил Рианнон, и та легко согласилась.

Орлы летели быстро: в Кэр-Аррианрод они прибудут к обеду. Тропой проще, однако Том был прав, когда согласился на предложение Оу-А, — их было слишком много.

Гарри любил полёты, в любом виде, но почему-то на этот раз наслаждение никак не наступало, хотя Оу-А летел ровно и сильно, и погода стояла отличная. Неясное чувство ело его изнутри — ощущение, будто он упустил нечто важное.

 

Летели они долго. Гарри даже успел подремать, уткнувшись носом в орлиную холку. Он проснулся, когда Оу-А начал снижаться большими кругами. Под ними раскинулся тёмный, неприветливый и пустой лес — Гарри никого не почувствовал. Он покрутил головой: ни замка, ни озера не увидел. Вдалеке сверкнула Сереброводная и пропала, скрывшись за холмом.

— Куда делся Кэр-Аррианрод? — пробормотал он себе под нос, но Оу-А услышал.

— Исчез. Я не видел замка. Бабуля показывала дорогу, говорила, запомни это место. Любой, кто попросит помощи, найдёт её в Кэр-Аррианрод…

— Давай, вон к той прогалине меж холмов, — сказал Гарри, прильнув к холке.

Покружив над деревьями, орлы один за другим опустились на землю. Драконы слетели раньше.

— Мерлин, я забыл ботинки на пляже! — простонал Том, прыгая на одной ноге. — Ненавижу шишки!

— А вот если бы ты так не торопился… — подала голос Гермиона.

Том бросил на неё сердитый взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Гарри кругом обежал прогалину. Пахло лесом после дождя, нагретой корой и мхом.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Том, поставив корзинку около ближайшего дерева. — Ладно замок, но озеро где? Высохло?

— Помнишь, когда мы только-только появился, Кэр-Аррианрод был разрушен? — Гарри остановился. — Может и в этот раз нечто подобное случилось?

— Должно было хоть что-то остаться. Развалины, например. Да хоть какой-нибудь камень, — возразил Том. — К тому же, мы тут уже третий день. Мог бы и восстановиться. В прошлый раз ему ночи хватило.

— В этот раз мы в нем не ночевали, — заметил Гарри.

— Возможно ему нужно приглашение? — Эйлин вытянулась на земле около корзинки. На бледно-зелёном лице появилось выражение очень похожее на счастье.— Ключ-слово.

— Например, как «сезам, откройся», — добавила Гермиона, прислонившись с другой стороны дерева.

Том криво улыбнулся. Гарри посмотрел по сторонам и, обдумав, велел:

— У меня есть идея. Оу-А, вам лучше взлететь. Девчонки, забирайтесь обратно.

Эйлин застонала, но подхватив корзинку, послушалась. Гермиона раз десять спросила зачем, однако ответа так и не добилась. Убедившись, что обе они высоко, Гарри посмотрел на Тома, потом на драконов.

— Кэр-Аррианрод, мы дома, — сказал мальчики хором. — Появись.

Ничего не произошло.

— Полетели к Морган? — предложил Том. — Она должна знать.

— Далеко, — ответил Гарри, посмотрев на запад.

К подземной реке можно было выйти либо через подземелья Кэр-Аррианрод, либо в изножье Призрачного хребта.

— И воды рядом нет, — вздохнул Том. — Не позовёшь.

— Вы короли, — удивлённо протянул Малькольм. — Он должен был вас послушаться.

— Если только… — медленно проговорила Рианнон.

— Если только хранитель замка не закрыл его, — закончил вместо неё Гавейн.

— Знать бы кто хранитель, — пробормотал Том.

— Не обязательно, — ответил Гарри. — Хранитель Кэр-Аррианрод, явись!

Тот появился беззвучно. Удивлённо оглянулся, подслеповато сощурил большие, затянутые белой плёнкой глаза. Он был сморщенный, словно высушенная груша, сухой и седой как лунь, но Гарри узнал его вмиг:

— Доунан! — воскликнул он и упал на одно колено. — Старый друг!

Безучастно висящие огромные уши едва заметно шевельнулись. 

— Ваше северное величество? — пробормотал Доунан и — заплакал.

Гарри мягко его подхватил и прижал к себе.

— Хранитель Кэр-Аррианрод… брауни? — выдохнул Малькольм, выдув облачко дыма.

— Арк был бы в восторге, — сказал Том.

Наконец Доунан успокоился и отстранился. Гарри утёр слезы с мордочки, почесал за ушком и спросил:

— Откроешь замок для нас?

Тот кивнул и щёлкнул пальцами.

Сначала появились ворота, следом въездная арка, потом в разные стороны вытянулась крепостная стена — раздвинув лес, замок взбух, словно гриб после дождя. Последним появилось озеро. Ворота приглашающе распахнулись.

Гарри помахал рукой орлам. Драконы взмыли в воздух, но залетать не спешили. Гарри посмотрел на Тома, и они плечом к плечу зашли внутрь.

 

Одной толпе ошеломлённых брауни Гарри сдал девчонок, другой велел позаботиться об орлах, третьей наказал подготовить комнаты, четвёртой скомандовал заняться обедом.

Гарри пересёк холл и распахнул дверь в большой зал. Тот был пуст. Слабый свет с трудом проникал сквозь мутные окна.

— Морган в замке нет? — спросил Гарри у Доунана, которого так и держал на руках.

Тот едва заметно качнул головой.

— Значит, они где-то в пещерах, — сказал Том.

Драконы в подвал не полетели.

Обитая железом дверь отворилась с трудом. Ржавые петли тоскливо пропели, эхо прокатилось по вырезанному в скале коридору. Том махнул рукой, зажигая золотые шары.

— Доунан, — позвал Том. — Доунан?

— Спит, — ответил Гарри, посмотрев на брауни.

— А я хотел узнать, зачем закрыли замок.

— Потом спросим. Он очень ослаб. Замок отнял все силы, — отозвался Гарри, перекладывая брауни на другую руку. — Не понимаю, зачем его выбрали. Брауни питаются магией замка, а не питают замок.

 

От реки тянуло холодом. В неверном свете шаров она казалась чёрной, но вода была кристально чистой. Том опустился на одно колено и коснулся пальцами воды.

— Морган, — позвал он.

Гладь воды пошла рябью, вспучилась, и — обнажённая Морган шагнула на берег. Гарри машинально отвёл глаза.

— Опять заставите таскать вашу глупую одежду?

— По мне и так хорошо, — рассмеялся Том. — Но, пожалуй, Гарри ты будешь смущать.

Повеяло холодом и влагой — над её головой заклубился туман и стёк с плеч длинной струящейся накидкой.

— А зачем закрыли замок? — немедленно поинтересовался Том.

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Морган. — Я спала.

— А где девочка и конь? — спросил Гарри.

— В пещере. Они там с ночи сидят. Я с ними не разговаривала.

— А что с охотниками?

— Не знаю, — Морган пожала плечами. — У меня нет глаз наверху. Вниз они, к сожалению, не полезли.

— В лесу я их не ощутил, — сказал Гарри. — Впрочем, я никого там не почувствовал.

— Почему лес пуст я тоже не знаю. Когда проснулась, то ручьи исчезли, звери разбежались, птицы разлетелись, выход к замку пропал…

От неё потянуло страхом. Том удивлённо вскинул брови. Гарри шагнул к ней и взял за руку. Та была холодной, как ключевая вода. Речные духи любили наземный простор и свет — Морган обожала тишину и темноту подземельев. Одиночество её манило, а не пугало.

— Когда вы ушли, я стала засыпать не только зимой. Иногда просыпалась сама, иногда когда звали, — она опередила его вопрос. — А после того как лес опустел, то просыпалась с трудом. Когда меня последний раз потянуло в сон, — не помню когда это было, — я боялась, что все, уже не проснусь…

Гарри погладил её по руке.

— Проснулась же, — сказал Том.

— Ты и мёртвого разбудишь, — она улыбнулась. — Так орать… Бедная моя рыба, всю ночь её успокаивала.

— Я старался, — рассмеялся Том, обнимая её со спины.

— Можешь перенести их сюда? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно, — ответила она.

Морган шагнула в реку. Вода забурлила, зашипела, словно рассерженная кошка, взбухла и выбросила на берег девушку и коня.

Орла мгновенно вскочила на ноги, выставив перед собой меч. Тот ходил ходуном, кончиком тянясь к земле. Том ревниво следил за ним. Конь поднялся с трудом.

— Вы искали помощи в Кэр-Аррианрод, — подняв руки, сказал Гарри. — Вы её нашли.

— Кто вы такие?! — крикнула Орла, плечом убирая прилипшую к щеке прядь волос.

— Истинные короли, — сказала Морган.

— И дух реки, — добавил Том.

Орла охнула, выпустив меч из рук. Тот ударился, громко звякнув, подпрыгнул и скатился в реку. Девушка окинула их полубезумным взглядом и рухнула в обморок. Гарри едва успел подхватить её магией, не дав удариться головой о камни.

Том подобрал меч.

— Это моё, — заявил он, нежно пробежав пальцами вдоль лезвия.

— Приветствую истинных королей, — произнёс Блаин тихо. — Не обижайте маленькую госпожу.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Гарри. — В Кэр-Аррианрод враги не причиняют вред друг другу, нуждающиеся находят помощь

— А зачем нам обижать маленькую госпожу? — удивился Том, отвлекаясь от меча.

Морган пожала плечами. Блаин замешкался — страх за Орлу явно боролся с честностью.

— Потом узнаем, — решил Гарри. — Они гости, надо о них позаботиться. Все остальное обсудим позже.

 

В золотой спальне пахло свежестью. Гарри велел подготовить её в первую очередь. Он был уверен, что Орле та придётся по вкусу.

Он положил девушку на кровать и быстро осмотрел. Порез на щеке только выглядел страшно. Гарри снял воспаление и стянул края. Остался едва заметный шрам — и тот сойдёт через пару дней. Правая рука была сильно повреждена. Давний удар рассёк кисть до кости, перерезав сухожилия и нервы, отчего та потеряла гибкость, а мизинец и безымянный палец окостенели. Он не стал её трогать: магией не обойтись, нужны зелья и мази. Главное, внутренних повреждений нет, а синяки и ушибы сами рассосутся. Приставив к ней брауни, он вышел из спальни.

В холле никого не было. Блаин заметно повеселел и живо хрустел овсом: Том высушил его и вылечил ногу, а брауни притащили торбу. Морган один за другим открывала окна и балконные двери. Драконы куда-то пропали.

Том сидел за столом, подперев ладонью подбородок. Повернув стул боком, Гарри устроился рядом.

«Сильно истощена, — сказал он. — К вечеру, думаю, оклемается».

«Не знаешь, почему Блаин так сказал?» — спросил Том.

«Все перемешалось, — помедлив, ответил Гарри. — Пока не понимаю, что и за чем следует. Точно знаю, что она была рядом, когда убили отца Оу-А. Я видел его глаза. Она тогда была совсем мелкой, года три или четыре».

Под ложечкой засосало, и тоскливая дрожь пробежала по спине. Ну-А сожгли живьём.

«Тогда при нем о ней лучше не упоминать, — решил Том и посмотрел на Морган. — Надо предупредить».

«Я думал, ты говорил им, почему мы летим в Кэр-Аррианрод», — удивился Гарри.

«Нет, — возразил Том, скользя блуждающим взглядом вокруг. — Я сказал, что нам нужно в Кэр-Аррианрод и пошёл будить тебя. Ты ответил: раз Том сказал „надо“, значит надо, и уснул. Ни девчонки, ни орлы о моём сне не знают. Драконы, конечно, все выспросили».

Он вдруг удивлённо вскинулся и, поочерёдно кивнув на их ноги, спросил:

«А ты где свои потерял? Неужели, тоже в лагере остались?». 

Гарри объяснил, что скинул кроссовки на берегу подземного озера и потом не сумел найти.

«Как сквозь землю провалились, — он вытер босые ступни друг о друга. — Жаль. Удобные были».

«Хорошо, что не в лагере. Гермиона бы меня заклевала, — сказал Том и внезапно добавил: — Продолжаем традицию Селены».

Селена сбрасывала обувь, как только таял снег и ходила босиком до первых заморозков. Арк носился за ней то с туфельками, то с тёплыми носками из шерсти лесных котов, умоляя поберечь здоровье…

Гарри резко выпрямился.

«Что случилось?», — спросил Том.

«Я кое-что понял, — побелевшими губами проговорил Гарри. — Я не видел, как умерла Селена».


End file.
